A New Beginning
by Denise Craig
Summary: Heyes and Kid are hired to discover who is threatening a famous singer. Will they find out who is behind her mysterious accidents in time? Or, will Kid lose the woman he is fast learning to love? Lot’s of twists and turns!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**By Denise Craig and Sable**

This story is dedicated to my daughter. She nudged and nagged me to put my idea's to paper. This is the result. Thank you sweetheart.

Also to BJ, who challenged and encouraged me, and my lovely beta readers, coyote and Maz. Thanks girls.

And to my dear co-author, for all your hard work and for your wonderful idea's. Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you.

Denise Craig

This story is not for profit. No copy write infringements were intended.

2007

**Chapter 1**

_I walk back to the modest boarding house where I stay. I am tired, but my head hardly aches at all. How long has it been now since the pain has driven everything else from my mind? Made me, a grown man in the prime of my life, whimper like a kicked cur? Three months, more? Though my head hardly aches, it is still a bit…foggy._

_I do know why the men I work with don't talk with me at break times. What is the saying struggling to surface from the mist that clutches my mind? Ah, yes, 'I'm not so mad, I do not __**KNOW**__ it.' I smile, ruefully. I cannot hold the smile though. Escaping the pain is good but it is still lonely in my fog…so very lonely. _

_Color catches my eye. A poster advertising some singer, touring. I read the name but don't recognize it…at first. Something is stirring in the fog. For a moment I wonder, 'Why am I getting angry?' But only for a moment, because now I cannot wonder anything. I cannot think… anything. I cannot…Pain, Pain. I do not even feel the ground as I hit it, not through the wall of…__**PAIN.**_

00000

**Three Months Later**

Amnesty Investigations had been in operation for a year now and was located in Denver. Its offices were situated above the Tribune, the local newspaper, which made it convenient for hearing about any breaking news. The agency had a sense of organized clutter to it. There were newspapers and files stacked in piles on one desk, evidence of previously smoked cigars and half filled coffee cups on the other. There was a comfortable couch next to the pot- bellied stove as well as an overstuffed chair for visitors. A door leading to a back room opened to reveal file cabinets and a cot that looked like it had been slept on recently. Books lined one wall of the office, and on the other, were framed newspaper clippings and maps with pins in them.

The two men who ran the agency were very good at what they did. One tall, slim, with soft brown hair, amazing dimples and eyes the color of melted chocolate. He had a quick mind and, it was said, could talk his way out of a tiger's belly.

He was charming, witty and better at poker than most.

His partner was also tall, a little more muscular, with blond curls, a boyish face and dazzling blue eyes. His smile had melted more than one woman's heart. He was the grounding force for his partner's sometimes-extraordinary ideas. His unnatural ability with a gun was what had kept them alive for so long…at least according to him.

They hadn't really known what to do with themselves after the amnesty had come through. They had talked about different options, ranching, farming, even banking. These were either too hard on the back or held too much temptation. It seemed that with Heyes' love of a puzzle and Kid's natural propensity toward helping people, private investigating had been a natural fit. They enjoyed their jobs and liked the travel it afforded them. Now after a year, they had reputations of being honest, resourceful and discreet. When the case called for it, they were Heyes and Curry. When discretion was the better part of valor, they were Smith and Jones. Either way the job was done and their reputations grew.

00000

Scott McBride was a tall, lean man in his forties. His square, clean-shaven face held kind eyes and a pleasant smile. He could have easily passed for a cowboy with his weathered appearance, except for the three-piece suit he wore. He wanted to hire Heyes and Curry to protect a famous singer. The men really didn't like to hire out as bodyguards but Mr. McBride had told them a tale of intrigue.

He used the words 'impossible' and 'mystery' so often that Kid knew they would take the case. His partner was positively salivating. To Heyes the phrase 'impossible' was a personal affront.

The woman they were to guard, Jennifer Landis, had traveled the U.S. and Europe as a world-class soloist. She had seen the world and still managed to stay down to earth. When Scott told them that she gave a portion of her money to orphanages, Heyes was impressed. He and Kid were frequent contributors to the orphanage in town themselves and he could appreciate this.

Mr. McBride had been her manager and friend for the last ten years. He had contacted the boys after she had had several dangerous accidents.

"So, let me see if I have this straight," Kid said. "Miss Landis is due to receive a very large inheritance from her Grandmother. There have been several accidents that could have turned out bad for her and you want us to find out what's goin' on."

"Yes, her Grandmother, Mrs. Ward, is very wealthy but very ill. The Doctor gives her about six months. Jennifer's inheritance will be very substantial."

"Uh, how substantial?" said Heyes now.

"25,000.00 dollars," said Mr. McBride, not missing a beat.

"25,000.00 dollars?!" they said in unison.

"That's a lot of reasons to want to kill someone," Heyes continued. "How come she inherits from her grandmother?"

"Jennifer was raised by her maternal grandmother after her parents died in a buggy accident. Mrs. Ward was already raising Jen's cousin Belle, and the two girls grew up as sisters. Both girls will inherit $25,000 a piece."

"So, if Miss Landis were… out of the way," said Heyes, "Belle would inherit everything?"

"Yes," confirmed Mr. McBride. "But I don't see Belle as a prime suspect. She received a substantial legacy from her own parents. Belle would do anything for Jennifer, they are very close."

"Uh, huh," grunted Heyes. He did not doubt Mr. McBride's sincerity, but he had seen plenty of people who had been close, grow distant once large sums of money were at stake. More than that, if Belle were a young single woman, any suitor could be thinking she might be twice as attractive with $50,000 as opposed to $25,000. He kept these thoughts to himself and said instead, "Miss Landis doesn't suspect that these 'accidents' were meant for her?"

"No gentlemen. That is why I contacted you. I was told you were discreet. If you were to take the case, all she would know is that you were hired on to replace part of her road crew. My only condition, _**she must not know."**_

"Excuse me for saying this but do you think that's fair to Miss Landis? Shouldn't she know that she's in danger and that her Grandmother is dyin'?" Heyes asked as he paced the floor.

"This was Mrs. Ward's wish. She wants Jen to concentrate on her career. Mrs. Ward has been ill for a very long time and encouraged Jennifer to go. She didn't want her stuck in the house with an 'old woman' for company." He laughed slightly, "She practically shoved her out the door. I think Jennifer only did it to make her Grandmother happy. Then the accidents started happening about a month ago. Jennifer doesn't suspect these accidents are aimed at her."

"And you do?" Heyes asked.

"They are not just simple things. Things that shouldn't happen…do."

"Who knows about the inheritance?" asked Kid now.

"It's a well known fact. I think it was even in the newspapers in some of the surrounding areas."

"Does Miss Landis have any enemies?" This was from Heyes.

"She has made a few, shall we say, unfriendly acquaintances in the business," said Mr. McBride, "People with whom she has terminated contracts, or refused to sign with. Occasional employees she has had to let go. And there are always rivals," he thought for a minute, "and rival's managers. But I can't think of anyone who would go so far as to threaten her life."

"Does Mrs. Ward have any staff?" Kid enquired.

"Yes, a cook, housekeeper and butler. The cook and housekeeper have been with her about two years but the butler has been with her for over 30."

Heyes smiled. He liked mysteries and this one was shaping up just fine.

00000

Scott had set out right after talking to them; they were to follow the next day. The town the troupe was in was not very far away. They discussed the case in the privacy of the stagecoach.

So, what'da ya think?"

"I think we have a lot of suspects, Kid."

"Yeah, there is the crew," began Kid, "and the band."

"I'm thinking, kind un-mercenary cousin Belle," smiled Heyes, "or of course anyone who plans on taking rich cousin Belle down the aisle any time soon."

"The help at her Grandmother's," mused Kid.

"Maybe," demurred Heyes. He thought a moment. "What about Scott McBride?" he asked.

"But he hired us," protested Kid.

"Smartest thing to do if he means to murder her. It'd deflect suspicion," pointed out Heyes. "What's your take on the man?" he asked. He valued Kid's ability to size up people. He seemed to sense danger naturally. A skill that had saved them from trouble on more than one occasion in their outlaw days.

"He's a business man. I think he's protecting his job as much as her career, but I think his concern is real."

"Yeah, that's what I got, at least on the surface. I mean to check out what happens to him if Miss Landis dies."

Kid gave Heyes an inquiring look.

"My guess is," explained Heyes, "he has her heavily insured. Sure, she's a steady income stream for him, but suppose he prefers, or needs, one large lump sum?" He frowned, "I'm not saying that's what I think, just, that I want to know the facts."

"So, how'da ya want to play this?" Kid asked.

"I think you should watch Miss Landis while I make enquiries about McBride's finances and check out the crew."

Kid looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you just letting _me_ watch Miss Landis? You usually like to keep the pretty women for yourself."

"Who said she was pretty?" Heyes teased.

This concerned Kid. "Let's make this fair. Let's flip a coin."

"All right." Heyes pulled out a coin and flipped it in the air. "Call it."

"Heads!"

Heyes caught it and flipped it over onto the back of his gloved hand. "Tails Kid. You take care of the singer and I'll take care of the crew."

Kid just sat there with his arms crossed. "She had better not be some stuck-up woman Heyes."

"Now Kid, she gives her money to poor orphans," he said sarcastically.

"So do you," Kid retorted "and you have an ego the size of Texas!"

Heyes just threw his head back and laughed.

00000

"Moving on already, Edgar?" _asks Frank. The words, as always, take a moment to reach through the fog._

"Yes," _I say. I leave it at that. He is, I suppose, just trying to be nice. Just making lunchtime conversation. What does he care how quickly a drifter taking casual work moves on. _

_He chews on his hard roll. _"Got a town in mind?"

_I finger the tour schedule in my jacket. No need to bring it out. I know it by heart. It is burnt…seared…into my mind. I shake my head, trying to shake away the throb just for a second. _"Evergreen," _I say. _

"Uh huh," _he chews in silence. _

_I throw away my own sandwich. Anger is meat and drink enough for me. I have… remembered!_

00000

When they arrived in Evergreen, Scott was there to meet them. He got them settled in at the hotel and then told them that Jennifer was at the local orphanage. "I'll be at the concert hall if you need me," he advised them.

When Heyes and Kid found the singer, she was staring out of the attic window, seemingly daydreaming. A dirty white apron covered her skirt and blouse, her only make-up, dirt smudges on each cheek. Instead of music, she held a broom. She was filthy and Kid thought he had never seen anyone more lovely. He silently thanked Heyes' coin.

Heyes cleared his throat "Uhh…excuse me, Miss Landis?"

Jennifer started as the deep baritone reached her ears. Turning, she couldn't quite believe her eyes. There stood her beloved, the light of her life. "Nathan," she whispered.

"Ma'am," Heyes said.

Jennifer took a step closer. It was him, no… wait, the man in front of her could have been Nathan's twin brother but he wasn't Nathan. "I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. She continued to stare hard at him.

Heyes and Kid looked at her confused but let it slide, "Miss Landis, Mr. McBride told us where to find you. We are here to replace the two men who left," said Heyes.

"Oh! Yes, well gentlemen," she rubbed her hand on her apron and then offered it to them.

"My name is Joshua Smith and my friend here is Thaddeus Jones."

"I'm very pleased to meet you. I hope you'll feel welcome in our little family. Has Scott provided for your accommodations?"

"Yes ma'am." Kid finally found his voice.

She found herself gazing into sky blue eyes and for a moment, all other thoughts were put aside. She shook herself for the second time. "Good," she stuttered and then composed herself, "You will have the rest of the day off and can start tomorrow. We have a concert then and will be leaving the next day. So, unless you wish to grab a broom, I will see you at dinner tonight." Kid immediately took the broom from her hands. She was shocked. "Why thank you Mr. Jones, all help is appreciated."

"Uh, Thaddeus, I'll meet you back at the hotel. I need to check out a few things."

Kid just nodded, blue eyes staring into hazel. Heyes left, shaking his head.

"So, what's a beautiful woman like you doin' in a place like this?" Kid asked jokingly.

Jennifer looked confused. "Helping."

"No, I mean you're a famous person. You must have more important things to do?"

"Mr. Jones, helping children in anyway we can is about the _most_ important thing I can think of!"

He held up his hand to ward off the anger in her voice. "I only meant you already give money to orphanages; you could hire someone to do this."

"I like to do this. I like interacting with the children. You can find out a lot about what is

really going on by talking to the kids. Headmasters tell you what they want you to know; children tell the truth."

She continued her cleaning. "I think you may have gotten the wrong impression about the money though, I don't just hand the headmaster a check. To give a headmaster carte blanche with money is foolish. It just ends up in their back pocket.

If the children need coats, I buy coats. If the roof needs patching, I buy the lumber and nails. Most of the labor is free when the town finds out that I will be involved with the project. They usually turn out 'to help'."

Kid didn't know what _**carte blanche **_was, but he was impressed with her insight. He hadn't expected her to know the real workings of a place like this.

"I wish I could make it a town project, to collect the money and do repairs, but I'm not in one place long enough. I've found they usually don't give the children a second thought! They're just there. It's so disheartening!" Realizing she was getting worked up, she stopped. "I'm sorry. I tend to get a little protective over my pet projects," she laughed guiltily.

Kid thought it was one of the nicest sounds and laughed with her. "It's nice to see someone takin' an active interest in their welfare. I just wish it happened more often."

He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

00000

While Kid was helping Jennifer, Heyes had gone over to the concert hall. He wanted to talk to the band and crew, see how they felt about their employer. He found them in a back room, playing poker and lounging. Scott came up to him and shook his hand.

"Where's your partner?" he asked quietly.

"He's guardin' Miss Landis," Heyes whispered back. "I want to talk to the crew, feel them out."

"Alright, I'll introduce you." He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is Joshua Smith. He and his friend, Thaddeus Jones, are replacing Steven and Harry." There were welcomes extended by the crew. "Alright, dinner's at six. You have the rest of the afternoon off." Scott nodded his head to Heyes as he left. "I have some paperwork to do. See you later?" Heyes nodded his understanding.

He ambled around talking to this man and that, and then noticed a seat open up at the poker game. "May I join you?" he inquired.

"Sure, ifin ya don' min' losin," said a balding Irishman.

"Not if you don't," Heyes countered.

The big man laughed and slapped his knee. "Right welcome ya be. I'll be O'Donnell, and this here shaggy mutt be Henderson." He pointed to a gangly youth on his left. "Then we have Robbins, Carter, Ford, Fuller and Granger."

Heyes nodded his hellos. They were a varied sort: tall, short, skinny, old and young.

"The game's five card draw. Jacks or better ta' open."

Heyes anteed up. He played a laid-back game for a while and engaged in small talk. They were fair players and all seemed friendly and open. After a while, he asked about his new employer. "So, what's Miss Landis like?" he asked offhandedly.

O'Donnell spoke up, "A fairer lass you'll neva meet. She'll be expectin' ya ta' pull yer own weight, but won't be a askin' any more of ya than she would be a askin' of herself. She likes ta' think of us as one big family, she does, and she is ta' momma hen." The men all laughed at this.

"But we don't take to anyone messin' with her!" Ford spoke, and there were murmurs of assent.

00000

A few hours later, Heyes met up with Kid in their hotel room. Kid was taking a bath.

Heyes threw his hat on the bed and straddled a chair facing his pruning partner. "Well, Kid, as far as the crew and the band go, no one seemed to have any grudge with Miss Landis," started Heyes.

"The worst anyone had to say is that everyone has to walk on eggshells when ever she is composing, and they put that down to…" he mimicked a drawl, "feminine, artistic, temperament!"

"Hmm," Kid mumbled. He had been conjuring up an image of a perfect Jennifer, but he supposed 'feminine, artistic, temperament' might not have shown up in the singer while using a broom.

"And," said Heyes, thoughtfully, "one or two of the crew who have been with her the longest, say there is somethin'…different, the last few weeks. They were a bit cagey, because they obviously feel very loyal but I get the impression somethin' has been making her just a little…" he searched, "…a little moodier than usual."

"Could be the accidents playin' on her mind?" suggested Kid.

"Uh huh," considered Heyes.

"Could be just…female stuff," was Kid's second suggestion.

Heyes rolled his eyes. "Of course," said Heyes, "if Belle, or anyone, has planted a crew member to arrange the accidents, he is hardly likely to be stupid enough to say anythin' negative about Miss Landis." He paced the spot in front of the tub. "I got a list of crew hire dates from McBride. Only a couple of fellas, a Bill Carter and some fella rejoicing in the name Ulysses Loughlin, joined in the last four or five months. It's just possible they've been planted."

"Uh huh," Kid contributed.

"Carter I met tonight," went on Heyes. He grinned, "I know we're supposed to trust no one but if that lovable, silver haired, old gramps is arranging accidents…I'm giving up detectin'! Then, I'm eatin' my hat, trimmin's and all!"

"Definitely my number one suspect then!" grinned Kid.

"This Loughlin guy doesn't play poker," glared Heyes, "so one of us still needs to get him talkin'. See if he raises any suspicions."

"Did they say why the other men left?" asked Kid. "The ones who Carter and Loughlin and then us, replaced."

"Yeah, two were getting married. One bought a farm, one she let go, but the other men seemed to think she was in the right. Gave the ones who left a bonus. Suppose we ought to follow up on the guy fired. Though, even he got a month's pay in lieu. More than she was obliged to pay."

"That seems to fit. The little time I spent with her, I can tell, she is a kind woman and very smart." Kid laughed to himself remembering their conversation.

"She's very pretty too," jabbed Heyes.

"No," said Kid.

"No?"

"No, Heyes. She's beautiful."

Heyes just looked at him. Kid was doing it again.

00000

They entered the dining room a while later. They had changed clothes and were looking forward to a good dinner.

"Well, Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones, looks like we're the last to arrive."

They swung around and their jaws dropped. There stood Jennifer in a dark green,

velvet dress.

It hugged her rather shapely figure, accentuating the curves of her body, and cascading from slim hips to a full skirt at the bottom. The rounded neck of the dress framed a delicate chain and locket on the creamy white skin of her neck. Her auburn hair was up and held in place with tortoise shell combs. Heyes had to agree, she was beautiful.

"Miss Landis, may I escort you to your table?" Heyes offered his arm.

"Please, call me Jennifer or Jenny or Jen. We are very informal."

"Then I am Joshua."

"And I am Thaddeus," said Kid offering her his arm also.

"Why thank-you Joshua, Thaddeus." They entered the dining room unaware of the pleasant picture they made.

They had a leisurely dinner and found their employer to be very delightful. Gradually, the group dispersed to other activities. Soon only Heyes, Kid, Scott and Jennifer were left. The topic eventually turned to books and Heyes was in seventh heaven. Jennifer had read some of the same books as he had, and they lightly bantered back and forth over some key points.

"I never did understand how Phileas Fogg actually won the bet," said Jennifer confused.

"You know, that bothered me for a while, but I think I have it figured out," Heyes replied smugly. "Fogg began his journey on October 2, 1872. He left London at 8:45 PM, and went east. He believed he arrived in London on December 21st at 8:50. He really arrived on December 20th at 8:50 because he had gained a whole day by going east!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "He would have gained four minutes for every degree he traveled to the east."

"Exactly!" Heyes was delighted she had understood so quickly where he was going with his explanation.

"So, since the circumference of the Earth has 360 degrees," she mumbled calculations to herself, 'this makes 360x41,440 minutes or' "24 hours!"

Heyes eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"I really should have figured it out sooner. I have been to Europe and had to deal with the time differences myself. I can understand his confusion."

Usually about this point, Kid's mind would have wandered, but he was finding the sound of her voice almost hypnotic. She captivated him as no other woman had. It confused him.

"Well gentlemen, it's getting late and I have a concert tomorrow so… I will bid you goodnight."

They stood. "May I escort you back to your room Jennifer?" asked Kid.

"Thank-you Thaddeus. That's very kind of you." Her smile washed over him. He felt his heart skip a beat.

00000

They had set up for the concert and all they had to do now was sit back and watch the

rehearsal with the rest of the crew. Scott sat down next to them. "On the day of the concert, she likes the road crew to be her warm-up audience. I know you'll enjoy it.

Her repertoire is quite varied, something for everyone."

They sat back ready to enjoy. Jennifer sat down at the piano. "All right, let's warm-up," she began.

Kid and Heyes were quite unprepared for the first number. The harmonies were beautiful but it was the song that had them sitting forward and gripping the edge of their seats. The song spoke of a mother's death! The color had drained from both of their faces.

Scott saw this, "Are you alright?"

They both just nodded. Maybe this wasn't going to be so enjoyable after all. The next number was not as painful for the two men. They understood about fishing in a mountain stream. Next came a love song. Heyes and Kid had to agree, the music was quite varied. They were beginning to see the appeal she had with her audience. They had listened to quite a few songs when Scott leaned over and explained that she had written several of them.

"But they seem so sad!" Kid exclaimed.

"She's written them from her heart and her life. Most people know her story. In fact,

her last tour was the story of her tragedy."

"Tragedy?" they said in unison.

"Yes, I thought everyone knew. About four years ago, she lost her husband and young child during a smallpox epidemic. She has always felt guilty that she was away giving a concert when her daughter first fell ill. But there was nothing she could have done."

"She was married?" Heyes interrupted.

"And had a child?" Curry interjected.

"Yes, in fact her loss was what prompted her to give her time and money to orphanages."

They listened as Jennifer poured out her story in song. "How can she sing about it night after night?" Kid wanted to know.

"She couldn't for a long time; she took almost two years off. When she came back, she had written a whole concert full of songs. It was her most successful tour yet. Most everyone could identify with it in some way. She did a lot of good with those songs and it was healing for her as well."

She was almost done now. They listened hard but couldn't understand what she was

singing. Scott laughed behind his hand at the look on their faces. "It's Italian," he said.

"Oh," was their response.

"It's actually one of her most requested songs."

"It's beautiful," said Kid. "What does it mean?"

"She is singing about going to sea with her love. Experiencing the journey with him. She dreams of him when they are apart. He is the sun and the moon. She is nothing without him."

The men sat there, each lost in his own thoughts. Heyes looked over at his partner. "Uh oh!" he thought. Kid had that knight in shining armor look on his face. That always meant trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I sit in one of the cheapest seats, not just because it's cheap, but also because it is well in the back…dark…invisible from the stage or wings. I listen to the music, to her…singing. I see admiring faces all around me. An announcement is made that 'generous Miss. Landis' will donate a portion of the ticket sales to the local orphanage. More admiration, applause. I look around at the people being sucked in by that… that…hypocritical, lying, harlot! If they knew…what she really is. I welcome the anger flooding through me. With the anger for company, I hardly feel lonely anymore. My head throbs in time to the music…_

00000

That night, the concert came off without a hitch. Heyes and Kid were watching from the wings for anything unusual. Jennifer sang beautifully and the audience applauded enthusiastically. She bowed and went backstage. It had been a good performance but Kid noticed how tired and sad she looked. She retired to her dressing room.

The partners finished breaking down the hall with the rest of the crew. A while later Kid saw Jennifer go out the back door leading to the alley. "Heyes, I'm goin' to make sure our charge is safe. I just saw her go out back."

"Need me to come?"

"No, I 'm sure everythin' is fine. I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Alright, I think I'll go make some enquiries of our friend McBride, see how he reacts when I ask about the insurance situation if Miss. Landis is unable to perform. And then, see if I can find that Loughlin fella and buy him a beer."

Kid nodded to him and headed out back. He found Jennifer staring up at the stars, fingering her locket and stood watching her from the shadows. She seemed to be in a world of her own. It was then he noticed tears slowly rolling down her face and without thinking, he quickly crossed to her and pulled her gently into his arms.

She didn't pull away but let his strong arms comfort her. She didn't understand but it felt right there in his arms. "I'm alright," she sniffled against his chest.

"You're cryin'," he said into her hair.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long tour."

He put her at arms length and looked into her eyes. He saw the truth of this statement reflected there but there was more. He saw loneliness and vulnerability. "Would you like to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener." He moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It's odd, I feel like I've known you my whole life," she said shaking her head, "though I've only known you for a day."

"I think I understand," Kid replied. He was feeling the same thing.

She looked up into his face. She trusted him. Something in his eyes told her he would never hurt her and even protect her if need be. It had been a long time since she had felt cared about like that.

"Come on, let's go sit and talk," Kid said. He took her hand and led her over to a bench. "I know what it's like to be so tired you feel you can't go on. Joshua and I have been on the trail for weeks at a time before and it can get pretty wearing."

"What have you done for a living?"

He laughed, "A little of this, a little of that."

She smiled at him. "The depression, huh?"

"Yeah, it hurt a lot of people."

"I've been so blessed. I've been overseas and it never affected me as it did others. That's why I try not to complain."

"Sharin' your pain and hurt is not complainin'. Everyone needs someone to talk to."

Looking up into his expressive blue eyes and seeing his relaxed, open and friendly manner, she made a decision. "We've been on the road for almost a year now," she told him. "I love singing for people. It's exhilarating but at the end of a show, it's a bit of a let down and I find I can get a bit melancholy. The songs have so much meaning for me; it can be emotionally draining to relive them night after night. I long for someone to talk to… but everyone is busy with their own lives."

"What about Scott?"

"Scott?" she laughed. "He would do anything in the world for me but is usually busy managing my career and I hate to bother him with my petty problems."

"I don't think your problems are petty… just human."

"Ah… to be human," she said a little sarcastically.

Kid understood those feelings. Even now, people refused to see him as a human being, with a heart and feelings; all they saw was a gunslinger.

"I'm afraid my 'public' doesn't want me to be human. I'm just supposed to put on a performance and then fade into the background. It's much more comfortable for them that way." She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Let's get you back to your room. What you need is a good night's sleep." He rose and taking her arm, weaved it through his. They walked back to the hotel in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at her door, she said, "Thank-you Thaddeus. Thank-you for listening."

"Anytime." He looked into her eyes, then bent his head, and gently kissed her on the lips. "Good night Jennifer." Then he was gone.

She entered the hotel room and closing the door, fell hard against it. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was finding it hard to breathe.

After her husband and daughter had died, she had felt dead. She had thought that in going on with life, she had been alive. Now, she realized that she had been lying to herself. She slowly got ready for bed. She lay there for a long time, not at all tired anymore. She was replaying in her mind the look of understanding eyes and the feel of a gentle kiss.

00000

Heyes entered his hotel room quietly, several hours later, to see Kid, stretched out on the bed, hands under his head and a great big smile on his face. He was sound asleep. Heyes laughed to himself. '_Yep, he's got it bad,'_ he thought as he covered him with a quilt.

Heyes lay down on his bed and turned out the lamp. McBride had answered his questions openly enough… and without resentment. He would receive an insurance payout of $5,000 in the event of Jennifer's death or long-term incapacitation. A large sum, sure. However, it would be smaller once the crew and band were paid off. And it did not compare long-term to what he could earn from a living, working with Jennifer. If McBride had any need for an urgent $5,000, Heyes had not found it. Not from McBride himself, not from any hints dropped by the crew. Heyes lay there for a while, going over things in his head. It was well past 1:00 before he drifted off to sleep.

00000

The next morning Heyes and Kid descended the stairs to the dining room. They looked around for Jennifer but she was nowhere to be found. Kid asked Scott regarding her whereabouts.

Scott looked worriedly around for her. "She must have gone out to practice her shooting."

Both men raised their eyebrows at this. "We are supposed to be protectin' her. How are we supposed to do that if she goes off alone?" Kid was upset.

"I didn't know about her absence until just now. She doesn't always tell me where she is going and up until recently I really haven't had cause to worry."

"Where would she have gone?" Heyes asked.

"There is an abandoned farm just outside of town. She may have gone there."

"Right."

"Give me a minute and I'll go with you."

"No, just point us in the right direction." Heyes used his leader of the gang voice.

"But…"

"Let us do the job we were hired for," Kid interrupted.

Scott looked at them for a moment and then nodded.

Heyes and Kid went to the livery and saddled up. Kid checked his gun; it was loaded as usual. They headed in the direction Scott had indicated and saw the farm, ten minutes later, a horse out front. Kid had been listening for the sounds of gunfire but as yet, it was silent. They dismounted and looked around. Heyes indicated that Kid should check out the house and he would check the barn.

Stealthily, Heyes approached. He opened the barn door and peered in…nothing. He cautiously entered and checked every stall. Nothing but farming implements and hay. He made his way to the back door. As he opened it, he heard a whooshing sound and found himself flat on his back with an arrow in his coat sleeve. It had gone through his sleeve and embedded in the ground only just missing his skin. 

"Joshua!" Jennifer yelled horrified. She ran to the downed man. "Are you hurt? Lie still, let me take a look." She gently felt his arm and was relieved to find the arrow had missed his flesh.

Kid had come running when he heard the commotion; gun in hand. "Joshua! Are you hurt? What happened?" He knelt down next to Heyes and looked him over. 

"I'm fine Thaddeus. It missed me."

Kid let out the breath he was holding and holstered his gun.

Now that Jennifer was sure Joshua was okay, she had started to tremble. "Oh Joshua, I'm so sorry, I was aiming at the barn door. You opened it as I released." 

"Hey, hey, I'm alright." He pulled the arrow from his coat and stood up. "It's okay, shhh…shhh." He pulled her into a hug.

She took a shuddering breath trying to calm herself. "Joshua, I'm so sorry. I could have killed you," she said into his coat.

Now that Kid knew Heyes was going to be all right, he turned his attention to Jennifer. She was as pale as a sheet. "It was an accident Jennifer. It would take a lot more than an arrow to kill Joshua. They don't make them any tougher." Kid was smiling at her.

She smiled back relieved. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We heard you were out here shooting and thought we might join you," answered Heyes as he released her.

"Oh? You know archery?"

"Well we didn't know you were shooting arrows, we thought it was bullets. Where did you learn how to do this?"

"When I was in England. It is quite the competitive sport there. I found someone to teach me and I enjoy it. I like to keep in practice. It helps to clear my mind."

"I know what you mean," Kid spoke now. "When I practice, every thing else seems to fade away and it's just me and the target. It can be very relaxin'."

"Yes exactly! I've never found anybody who truly understood. They just chuckle and pat me on the head like I'm some fool who's been out in the sun too long."

Kid grinned. "Care for a little target practice?"

"Only if Joshua will sit _**behind **_me," she emphasized.

Heyes turned his most winning smile on her, doffed his hat and bowing said, "My pleasure Milady," then he went to sit on the fence.

Kid went to set up targets from the trash lying around the barn. He placed what he had collected on the rail and strolled back to her. "Ladies first."

She re-adjusted her bowstring, raised her arm and with simple grace, hit five of the six targets. 

Heyes whistled from the fence. "I've never seen anything like that before! That was beautiful!"

Kid was entranced; it was a striking thing to watch. Now it was his turn. She set up the targets for him. He spread his legs, shoulder width apart, took a breath and fired six quick shots. A perfect score.

"Thaddeus, that was so fast I didn't even see you draw!"

"Just a good day."

"Yeah, most days my grandmother can outdraw him," kidded Heyes.

Kid just glared at him.

"I think I'd feel safer if I could handle a gun like that."

"You don't feel safe?" enquired Heyes looking at his partner.

Jennifer looked at him. Heyes had a confident, easy manner, but it was more than that. He truly wanted to know the answer to the question. Heyes had a way of making her feel that, for that moment, she was the only thing that mattered. She decided to take a chance on him. "It's not that I don't feel safe exactly, I mean my crew is pretty good about watching out for me, it's just that I'm a woman in a man's world. I have to be tougher, stronger and smarter. Sometimes this means I need a way to back myself up. I can't carry my bow around with me everywhere." She looked into his coffee brown eyes and decided to tell him everything. "'At times, being a woman is a disadvantage. Some men seem to think they can get away with violence, coercion, or even blackmail. It can be a pretty ugly business. If Scott hadn't come in a few times when he had …"

Heyes and Kid looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place.

'_What do you think_?' Heyes silently asked his partner.

'_The lady wants to learn to shoot_,' Kid thought. '_Might help her to protect herself_.'

'_Or get her killed_,' Heyes observed. He sighed heavily.

'_Know anyone who'd be willing to teach her_?' Heyes thought with a smile.

Jennifer saw the silent communication and said, "Uh, gentlemen?"

"Jennifer, if you want, I could teach you," Kid offered now.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, you already have good aim. It'd just be teaching you to draw and pull the trigger."

"I've never even held a gun before; I'd love to learn though."

"Alright, Joshua, would you set up some more targets…. please?"

Heyes rolled his eyes but got off the fence and went to do as he was bid. He wondered, briefly, at Kid. He never volunteered to show anybody how to shoot; he was usually adamantly against it.

Kid reloaded his gun and handed it to Jennifer. "Okay, just get a feel for the weight, how it fits in your hand but don't put your finger on the trigger yet."

She did as she was told. The gun felt heavy and awkward.

"Now, I'm going to stand behind you. I need to be very close until you get used to the recoil, is that okay?" She just nodded her head. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck but as yet, he hadn't touched her. Now, she realized, she wanted him to. "Okay, now stand square with your target, feet shoulder width apart." She did as he requested. "Good. Raise your arm and look down the barrel. See that little post at the end?" She nodded her head. "Line up the target with the post." His voice was soft in her ear. She was having problems concentrating. "Now, I need to place one hand under yours, to help support the gun and the other on your waist, so you don't lose your balance, okay? Just relax into me." She gulped trying to still her breathing and her racing heart.

Kid reached out and placed one hand under hers. Her skin was so soft and warm and she smelled like…like vanilla and green apples. He put his other hand on her waist. All thought of the lesson promptly left his head. He wanted to turn her around and kiss her. Not the gentle kiss of last night but an intense, hungry kiss.

Heyes had returned to the fence and was watching the lesson. From where he sat, he could see both of their faces. He didn't have to be a mind reader to see what was going on. He could feel the tension in the air. He cleared his throat. They just stood there. He coughed. Nothing. "Uhh, Thaddeus?" he spoke loudly.

That did it. Kid came back to himself, his head reeling. He gulped. He was sure she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Now, put your finger on the trigger," he said a little hoarsely.

She didn't comply. She could feel his hard, muscled body next to hers. She could smell him, soap, clean linen and something else, something decidedly male. She heard his voice…gentle, caring. He was asking her to do something, but what? Finally, her numb brain responded. She put her finger on the trigger.

"Okay, now take a breath and as you let it out, gently squeeze the trigger."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened them and, as she exhaled, squeezed the trigger. She felt the recoil force her into him. It made every nerve in her body sing.

Kid saw her pull the trigger and felt the recoil force her body into his. His head swam.

Heyes got down from the fence and walked to the other side of the barn. He thought he would just go check on the horses.

Kid and Jennifer stood there, bodies pressed together, both breathing hard and trembling, each reluctant to break contact. Kid gently kissed her hair. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. He took the gun from her trembling hands and silently asked a question, searching for the answer in her eyes. She didn't speak, but he saw all the answer he needed. Reaching down he pressed his lips to hers. She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. He kissed her more fervently. She returned his kisses with a passion of her own. Breaking apart after several minutes, they looked at each other, breathing hard. Smiles broke upon their flushed faces.

Heyes came around the corner hoping he was making enough noise to ensure he wouldn't be interrupting anything. "It's almost 9:00. We need to go if we want to leave on time."

"Thank you Joshua," Jennifer said over her shoulder.

"Shall we?" asked Kid and offered his arm.

She picked up her bow and quiver, "It would be my pleasure."

00000

_I watch her…shooting with that pretentious bow and arrow. To think, once I was foolish enough to think it an endearing hobby. I suppose it would be… for an innocent woman. For her, it strikes me as unbelievable she can be so… so… willing, to just enjoy herself in the sunshine. Has she forgotten? Or does she not care. A bitter smile twists my face. It is the latter obviously. She does not care. She never cared. She is as cold and callous as…_

_Two men come to join her. They are new, but I guess why they are here. Young, intelligent looking, tied down guns, scanning for danger. Not spotting it! Nevertheless…I do them the justice to say they do look. McBride has figured out that the…accidents... are not so… accidental. _

_She is kissing the blond fellow. Met him only two days ago, and is kissing him the way… I am surprised to feel anger against him. Surprised it can bother me what that… that…I can't even think the word. I look at the other man, the dark one. Something about him sets my mind working… _

_No, I am not angry against either of them. Still, they will have to go. I leave her, kissing and pressing herself against a stranger, like a mare in heat. I head back for town, and the livery._

00000

As they rode back to town, Heyes considered what he had seen between Kid and Jennifer. There was no denying their attraction to each other, but there had been more. The way Kid had looked at her. He had never seen that particular look in Kid's eyes before, and he knew his cousin very well. He determined to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The train to Pine, their next stop, was delayed for several days due to broken track. They wouldn't make the concert date if they waited for it, so they packed up the wagons and readied to head out.

Heyes came up to Jennifer, "We saved you a spot in the last wagon."

She looked at him a little disheartened, "I was hoping to ride one of the horses. I haven't had the opportunity for a while now and I'm beginning to feel a little soft," she laughed.

He smiled at her, "I suppose I could find you a nice gentle horse."

"Oh no, I was hoping for one with a little fire in its soul!"

He looked at her, not quite believing she could handle such a horse. She saw his concerned look and quickly spoke up, "My grandparents ran a horse ranch when I was growing up. I've been around horses for most of my life. They are really my first love. I want, some day, to have a ranch of my own."

He sized her up. "Ok, Thaddeus' horse is a little spirited, if you're sure you can handle her, I'll saddle her for you."

"Oh thank you Joshua. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back.

They mounted up and were on their way. Kid saw Jennifer relax and the stress she was under disappear from her face. She seemed happy; she clearly enjoyed being outdoors.

Heyes took the lead, watching the trail ahead for signs of trouble. Kid, riding a different horse, rode in the back, eyes ever alert. Eventually one of the band brought out his guitar. He strummed quietly until the fiddle player picked up the tune. Soon Jennifer started humming and the whole crew broke out in song. They sang trail songs for quite a while. It was a new experience for Kid and Heyes, but made for a pleasant morning.

Around noon, Jennifer rode up to Heyes and told him they were going to stop for lunch and to water the horses. "There's a clearing along this stream about a mile up." She got a wicked gleam in her eye, "Care to race? My horse has wanted her head all morning. I thought I'd give her a little run."

"Sure, just don't be surprised when you end up with a mouth full of dust."

"Well, aren't you self- assured! How about a little wager?"

Heyes grinned. He liked her spunk. "Okay, what'll we wager?"

"How about, loser does the dishes tonight."

"That's a lot of dishes!"

"Scared?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"Say when."

"To the giant pine. WHEN!" She was off.

The hands had seen them take off and started to place their own bets. Kid noticed that they were betting on Jennifer to win. He questioned the young man next to him about it. All he said was, "You haven't seen her ride, have you?"

Jennifer and Heyes were neck and neck for the better part of half a mile. Heyes was amazed at how well she kept up with him. She had a natural seat that let her concentrate on riding instead of just staying in the saddle. She gave her animal its head, and started to pull in front.

Heyes urged his horse on. Jennifer fell back a little; as they rounded the corner, they could see the tree right in front of them. She kicked her horse on. They were nose and nose again.

Heyes shot her a sideways glance and she grinned at him as they passed the tree in a swirl of dust, the horses breathing hard. When they reined up, they were both laughing. As they walked the horses back to the tree, they discussed who had won.

"That was pretty close Joshua. You're a good rider."

"Thank you. I could return the compliment."

"Well, I think we can agree on who won."

"Me!" they said in unison and then laughed some more. They dismounted and tied their horses to the nearby trees.

"Shake?" Heyes put out his hand.

"Sure." Jennifer shook her whole body. She was laughing so hard she had to stop and sit down.

Heyes shook his head in amazement and joined in.

The rest of the group had caught up to them and they prepared lunch. They had brought sandwiches with them from the hotel. Kid watched Jen as she spread out the food. Her face was flushed from the ride and the breeze had teased her hair out of its ribbon, it was flowing about her like a horse's mane. She looked wild and free like the country they were traveling in.

After lunch, they gathered up their belongings and started out once more. Jennifer stayed in front of the wagons about a quarter of a mile. She could see Heyes' horse another quarter of a mile in front of her. Suddenly her horse started prancing around. She was about to bring her to a stop when the horse took off. Jennifer was fighting wildly with the horse, which seemed to be trying to get away from itself. Finally, the horse stopped abruptly. She was flung over the horse's head hitting the ground hard.

Heyes had looked back behind him at the wagons when he saw the horse go crazy and Jennifer fall hard. He quickly turned his mount and headed back to her.

As he approached, he was off his horse before it had come to a complete stop. He knelt down, took in her shallow breathing, and glazed eyes. "Jennifer, can you hear me?" He gently slapped her face.

She took a shuddering breath and looked at him. "Nathan, what happened?" she whispered.

"Jennifer, it's me, Joshua."

Her eyes refocused. "Joshua? What…?"

"I don't know, I looked behind me; your horse was going crazy. She stopped and you were thrown." He helped her to sit up as the others came near.

"Jennifer! Are you all right?" Scott and Kid said at the same time.

"Yeah, aside from a few bruises, I just got the wind knocked out of me. How's the horse?"

While Scott led her to a fallen tree, Heyes and Kid looked at the mare. She was favoring her left front leg. Heyes gently took the leg in his hand and encouraged her to bend it. She was missing her shoe but the nails were still in place. No wonder the poor creature had gone crazy. They searched the area and found the shoe not far from where Jennifer had been thrown.

"How'd that happen?" Kid wondered.

Heyes looked at the mare's hoof again. "Thaddeus, I think the nail heads have been partially sheered off, in which case it was only a matter of time before it worked itself loose."

"And if they were, then this was deliberate."

"This doesn't make sense," Heyes said. "She was riding your horse. Why would anyone want to hurt you? And if not you, how could they possibly know that we would give her this horse to ride?"

Kid and Heyes exchanged looks. One thing was for sure, they were going to have to personally inspect every horse and wagon before they rode out.

00000

That evening they camped in a little hollow by the stream. After dinner, everyone

settled down to various activities.

As darkness descended, Jennifer pulled Scott aside and whispered, "I'm going to go down to the river and wash up a bit."

Scott winked at her, "I'll keep an eye on everyone."

He watched her as she took soap and towel down the embankment and then sought out Kid and Heyes. "Jennifer is going to go wash up. I thought you should know. Can you keep an eye on her with out invading her privacy?"

"She won't even know I'm there," Kid answered.

"No peeking now," Heyes quipped.

Kid just glared at his partner and strode away.

The blonde man found a place to watch the surrounding area where he wouldn't be seen. The moon had gone behind some clouds so all he could see was her silhouette. She washed her hair and then swam for a while. When she headed towards the shore, he averted his eyes, not willing to take a chance on invading her privacy. He heard her start back up the hill and moved away out of sight.

00000

_She knows he is watching! If I know, why would not she? She is not __**THAT**__ stupid, surely! Look at her flaunting herself. To think I once…And look at him! Panting fool! Poor man! I almost feel sorry for him being teased by that…that…_

_00000_

Kid hoped that they could wrap this case up quickly. Jennifer was beginning to affect him, deeply. He was not going to be able to walk away with his heart intact.

Walk away. Something he had had to do time and time again. However, that had been before the amnesty. He was a free man now. He had a good job, could buy a house. Why did he have to walk away? It was a new idea. He hadn't allowed himself to dwell on it before the amnesty. He needed to talk to Heyes. Things made more sense when he could talk them out with his partner.

Kid thought he saw Heyes by the wagons but by the time he reached them, his partner had disappeared. He found him stretched out on his bedroll, alone, in front of the fire. He was reading a book he had borrowed from Jennifer.

"Heyes?"

"Hmm?" came the muffled reply.

"Heyes!" Kid hissed.

Kid sat down next to him, and brought up what was foremost on his mind, "Do you ever think about settling down?"

This brought the book down quickly, "What?"

"I said, do you ever think about settling down? You know, a wife, some kids?" He broke a twig between his fingers.

"Where did this come from?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer, even as he asked it.

"Well, we always said that after the amnesty we'd each get married, start families. Well, we got the amnesty. I was just wonderin' about the rest of it."

Heyes knew he needed to tread carefully here, but he also knew he needed to be truthful. Kid would know if he lied. "Well, yeah, of course. I just haven't met anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with yet. That's an awfully long time."

"Yeah, I guess." There was a moment of silence and then, "But, if you did, would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Get married!"

"Well, I guess. Kid, what is this all about?"

"Just thinkin' is all."

Heyes looked over at him. Kid was wearing that unfamiliar expression again. Kid laid down on his bedroll, put his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars. Heyes hoped he could find the answers he was looking for up there.

If Kid admitted to himself that he was falling in love with Jennifer, there was still the problem of her profession. Would she give it up for him, could he ask her to do that? He sighed and then looked over to see if his partner had heard. Heyes was absorbed in his book again. 

He couldn't just dismiss Heyes either. He had been his Father, Brother and closest friend for too many years. You just didn't throw something like that away. He could see it in his mind's eye, Heyes and Jennifer in front of the fire at night bantering back and forth over some book they had both read while he cleaned his gun. It was a very inviting picture.

Now for the cons. That would be him, Kid Curry, ex-outlaw. This was a sobering thought. What made him think that Jennifer could love a man like him? He had done so much in his life he wasn't proud of. She was too special to settle for the likes of him.

But that look in her eyes just this morning. He hadn't imagined it. He fell asleep still pondering what to do.

00000

They had stoked the fire for the night, all sleeping under the stars. It was a clear night and not too cold. Jennifer, Scott, Kid and Heyes made a human circle of sorts around their fire. Jennifer and Scott had turned in late having discussed plans for the next day. Heyes had made sure he stayed awake until everyone in the camp was asleep. Eventually he too drifted off.

Around 2:00am, Jennifer started to stir. She was having that dream again. Scott was to her in an instant. He had helped her through the dream before. He gently shook her shoulder and spoke her name. "Jennifer, sweetheart, wake up. It's okay. It's just a dream."

She was thrashing about now and sweating. She was in the grip of the dream and was becoming quite loud. "No! No, he can't die!"

The camp was awake now but nobody moved to help. The hands that had been with her a long time, motioned for the others to stay still. They had seen it before, a long time ago, and knew Scott would handle it.

Kid was next to her other shoulder now. He looked with concerned eyes at Scott. "What's going on?"

"She's dreaming about her husband, Nathan's, death." This shook Kid. He had no idea she was still reliving that painful moment. "She hasn't dreamt about his death in over two years. I guess seeing your partner brought up old memories."

"What does Joshua have to do with this?"

"Nobody has told you?" Scott asked surprised.

"Told me what?"

"Joshua looks a lot like Nathan."

Kid sat back stunned. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Scott gently shook her shoulder again.

She curled up on herself and started to cry quietly. "Would you let me try?" Kid enquired. Scott looked him in the eyes and saw his concern. Then they heard it. She was moaning out not Nathan's name, but Thaddeus'! He looked back at Kid and then returned to his bedroll.

Kid gently laid his hand on her hair and stroked it. She sat bolt upright screaming, "Noooo!"

Kid looked her directly in the eyes and spoke sharply, "Jennifer, look at me!" She turned frightened eyes to him. She was shaking uncontrollably now. "Do you know who I am?"

She nodded her head yes and then collapsed into his arms. She was openly weeping now. Kid just held her, letting her get it all out. He stroked her back and planted little kisses on her head. When she finally got a hold of herself, he stood her up and wrapped a blanket around her.

He led her a little ways from camp, found a log to sit on and pulled her down onto it. "Tell me," he said gently.

She continued to shake and Kid put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and was quiet for a few minutes. Kid just sat there, not demanding anything, just being there for her. She raised her head and looked into the forest. "I have had this dream before," she started.

"Scott said you haven't had it for over two years."

She looked at him, "This time, it was different." She looked at the ground. "The situation was the same; they were pulling people from the fire, in the quarantine house. A couple of the bodies were so burnt…so burnt…" she looked into his eyes, "Then, one of the charred men was turned over…and… it was you."

He gathered her into a hug, "I'm alright."

She pushed away from him, "Thaddeus… I'm scared. What….what if I …what if we…fall for each other… and you die. I couldn't take that, not again." She looked away. "It's safer…. not to love." She got up to leave, her head hung low. She stopped when she heard her name.

"Jen, do you usually remember the good times with Nathan more, or the bad?"

She turned to look at him. "The…. good, I guess." She smiled, "There weren't very many bad times, not that I remember, not until that last week, when I lost them both.

"Would you prefer to have never met him, if you could forget the grief?"

She returned to the log and sat next to him. "No," she sighed heavily.

"Seems to me, if we open up to people, there's always a chance of gettin' hurt; but what if we get more happiness than pain. I don't know about you, but I'm not willin' to pass that up. It's too rare a thing." 

"Have you loved and lost?" she asked rather harshly.

"Yeah, my folks were killed when I was just a kid."

"Oh Thaddeus, I'm so sorry!" She took his hands in hers and looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "I know what it's like, to lose your parents too young," she said quietly.

He looked at her, "How old were you?"

"Seven, they died in a buggy accident. I went to live with my Grandmother. You?"

"My folks died in the border wars. I lived in an orphanage until I was 13." He looked into her eyes, wanting her to understand. "Look Jen, I know how hard it is, to never want to feel that kind of pain again, but don't be afraid to take a chance. You might be surprised.

She sighed deeply, "I know you're right, but I'm still a little shaky from the dream. It's hard to get over." She was shaking again, this time from the cold.

"Let's get you back to the fire," Kid said as he took her elbow and steered her forward.

When they got back, most everyone was asleep. Heyes was watching for them, but said nothing. Jennifer lowered herself to her bedroll still looking unsure. "Thaddeus, would you mind… staying here… beside me tonight?"

Kid looked into her beseeching eyes. "No Jenny, I wouldn't mind at all." He stoked the fire a little and then sat with his back against a log.

She grabbed another blanket and sat in the crook of his arm, covering them both up. She laid her head against his chest and stared into the fire. What he had said made a lot of sense. She really knew in her heart that it was too late for her. She had only known this man for three days and yet she knew she was falling in love with him. It was unsettling.

"Thaddeus?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"If this is not something you want to pursue….just leave. No goodbyes, just tell Scott and leave."

Kid laid his hand on her hair, stroking it tenderly. He spoke gently in her ear, "It's alright Jen. I'm here, I'm not goin' anywhere." He knew now that he wouldn't leave her, couldn't leave her. The future would work itself out somehow. For now, it was just enough to be here…with her, holding her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next thing Kid knew, Heyes was shaking him awake. "You might want to move before the others wake."

Kid was still leaning up against the log with Jennifer in his arms. He slowly moved his now numb arm from around her and laid her head gently on the bedroll. She moaned but didn't wake.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah," said Kid as he stretched to get the kinks out.

Heyes handed him a cup of the strong brew. He took a tentative sip. One thing about Heyes' coffee, it put a jangle in your spurs.

"What was that all about?" Heyes nodded his head towards Jennifer.

Kid motioned for him to follow a little further from camp. "Heyes, she was dreaming that I was dead."

That instantly sobered him. "Dead?"

"Yeah, it's a dream where she relives her husband dying, but this time it was me."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I know. She's scared that, if we fall in love, I'll die and she couldn't live through that again. She asked me to leave if I wasn't in it for the long haul."

Heyes held his breath, "What are you goin' to do?"

"Heyes, I told her…" Kid looked at the ground and then back at his partner. "I wasn't goin' anywhere."

Heyes' eyebrows shot up. "Then, you…?"

Kid looked Heyes square in the eye. "Love her? I don't know. I have very strong feelings for her." He threw his hands in the air in a gesture of self-defense. "I know, I know, I just met her. Despite that Heyes, I have never, _**ever**_, felt this way about another woman. She's all I think about. I want to be with her, protect her, share my life with her. I don't know how this is going to play out, with her bein' on the road and all but I have to find out." He glanced up at his friend; Heyes was beginning to recognize the look his eyes held. "What I need to know from you is…will you stand by me?"

Heyes looked at his best friend, and answered as honestly as he could, "Kid, I will always be there for you, no matter what happens."

They just stared at each other for a second and then Kid's face split into a big grin. "Thanks." He held out his hand for his partner to shake. "One thing Heyes…"

"What's that?"

"If you try an' get all noble, try to leave, thinkin' it's for the best, well…I'll just have to shoot you!"

Heyes grinned broadly at this. "Me? Noble? Not a chance cousin. Not a chance." He slapped Kid on the back as they walked back to camp.

00000

They broke camp a little while later and started on their way. Jennifer rode next to Kid but was very quiet. He tried to engage her in conversation, but she was clearly absorbed in her own thoughts. Kid lapsed into silence.

Sometimes Jennifer would ride with her eyes closed, as if looking at something in her head, or she would hum absently to herself. Her behavior reminded him of something but he couldn't quite figure out just what. He determined to watch her closely.

They stopped for lunch in a little glen. He noticed she barely touched her meal.

She just sat on a boulder, staring into space, fingering the locket around her neck. He wondered if something he had said last night was bothering her.

Kid walked over to where Heyes was giving some extra attention to his horse. Leaning up against a tree, one foot on the trunk, arms across his chest, he said, "Heyes, what do you thinks wrong with her?"

"Huh, wrong with who?" he said looking around.

"Jennifer."

"There's something wrong with her?" he asked concerned. He looked over to where she was sitting.

"Well not _**with**_ her exactly. She is just being….well, when I try to talk to her she….." he broke off confused.

"Well Kid, if you are talking to her like that, then she probably thinks you're nuts." Kid glared at him. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with her. Why don't you just go ask her?" Heyes returned his attention back to his horse.

Kid went back to the log he had been sitting on, and continued to stare.

Scott noticed Kid's concerned glances and thought he would try to explain. Walking over and sitting next to the young man, he nodded at the absorbed singer and said, "A smart man would remember that look."

Kid looked at him confused.

Scott just laughed. "She's alright Thaddeus, she's just writing a song. Wait until we get to town. She'll not eat, not sleep, until that song is down on paper, just how she hears it, feels it." 

Kid stared at him. He thought he was beginning to catch on.

A niggle of a memory surfacing.

"When we get into town she'll want to get to the nearest piano. She'll not leave until her song is finished." 

"How long does that usually take?"

"Hard to say. I have seen her finish in 30 minutes and have seen it take days."

Kid just groaned. 'Oh great!' he thought. 'A female Hannibal Heyes.'

00000

They arrived in town just after 5:00. Just as Scott predicted, Jennifer jumped off her horse and called out her manager's name. Scott winked at Kid, "I'll stay with her for a while. Unload, get some dinner. You can find us in the play house when you're done."

Kid nodded. He and Heyes helped unpack the wagons and then went to get something to eat. After polishing off a whole chicken, a bowl of mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and several biscuits, Kid announced he was done. Heyes had been done for the last half hour and was reviewing his notes on the background of each crewmember. He was also listing the hotels in town.

"I need to get over to the hall, wanna come?"

"No, no, you go ahead. If the culprit is _**not**_ among the crew, he must be trailing us. In that case, he has to be staying somewhere. I mean to check out other arrivals." He rose, putting a few coins on the table for a tip, and exited the café.

Kid left also. He found Scott in a back seat of the playhouse, watching Jennifer. She was sitting at the piano, head on her arms apparently asleep.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just watch," Scott smiled.

Kid sat down and watched. Nothing happened. "What am I watching?"

"Wait for it."

Kid sat there quietly for another five minutes. Jennifer lifted up her head, slowly. She placed her hands on the keys, closed her eyes and began to play. At the end, she picked up her pencil, made a few more notes on the paper in front of her and sighed.

"It's done," Scott announced. "Come on, it's safe now."

They walked up on stage and stopped at the end of the piano. Jennifer looked tired; when she looked at them, her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"Jen?" Kid asked concerned.

She smiled at him through the tears. "I'm okay." She looked at Scott, "It's good."

"I thought it might be. You seemed a little more… driven, than usual."

She looked at him apologetically.

"Let's hear it," Scott requested.

She looked at Kid, "Thaddeus, I have you to thank for this. You were right about what you said last night." She smiled at Scott, "It's called, Nathan's Song."

She started to play.

"I found happiness with you

You were always by my side

Through thick and thin

And even though it was but for a moment

I am happy I met you

You broke me out of my shell

And gave me life

I know God has his reasons

But sometimes I don't understand them

He gives you to me

And then takes you away

But the good news is I'm better for the time I spent with you

And the bad news is, you're gone"

They were quiet for a moment and then Scott went around the piano, drew Jennifer up from the bench and held her in a tight embrace. "You're right, it's good," he whispered into her hair. He drew back from her, "I'll give it to the band, and we'll rehearse it in the morning. Now, young lady, something to eat and then bed."

She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Thaddeus, do you think you could get her settled for the night?" Scott asked.

Kid smiled gently at her, "I think I could manage."

Scott left them then. Kid walked over to her. He wiped a tear away that had escaped down her cheek. "That was really beautiful you know."

She blushed at his praise. "Well, now you've seen the temperamental, artistic side of me. Kind of scary, huh?"

"Honey, that was nothing compared to a certain man I know."

She smiled at him, "How about some dinner cowboy? I'm starved!"

Kid offered his arm and they headed to the dining room.

00000

_The dark one, Joshua Smith, has left, so it is safe to approach the playhouse, hat lowered to shade my face._

_I hear… __**HER, **__that Landis woman, singing. The lyrics make my hatred rise to such a height! Your husband was always by your side, was he? And how did you repay him? Every word she sings, regurgitating the sentiments of honest wives, is… a __**LIE**__! Scott McBride praises her. A wry smile twists my face. Whatever I think of the lyrics, McBride is right about the music…that __**IS**__ good. She __**STOLE**__ that! A thief as well as a …a…_

_The blond dupe laps it up. Poor fool. I cannot find it in my heart to do more than pity him. He is so…stupid. 'Really beautiful'…Well! Move over the music critic of the New York Times! You have a rival!_

'_Artistic!'? Did she…__**SHE**__… just call herself artistic? I have to leave quickly before I laugh!_

_00000_

The next day had started out overcast. The wind whipped through the trees and blew up dust devils along the street. Finally, around noon, the torrent of rain that had been threatening all morning, broke loose and drenched every thing that was unlucky enough to be outside. Jennifer and the band were already in the playhouse, setting up for that night's performance.

"Here's yer tea, Miss Jennifer," said Jimmy Henderson, a look of adoration on his young face.

"Thank you Jimmy," she smiled at him. The 16-year-old youth, blushed deeply and stumbled backwards over a crate.

"Here, let me help you," said Kid coming around the corner. He helped the young man to his feet. Jimmy's face turned scarlet as he went backstage to continue his work. "I think he has a little crush on you," Kid said as he approached Jennifer.

"I've a special soft spot for Jimmy as well." Jennifer gave a sad smile. "His father was part of my crew for years and Jimmy always traveled with him. His mother died when he was born. So, I suppose Nathan and I came to think of him as kind of an honorary nephew." She stared into her teacup. "Jimmy's father was one of the men killed in the fire. So you see…Jimmy and I share…"

Kid laid a hand on her arm, just for a moment. Jennifer gave herself a tiny shake and summoned up a smile.

"As for the crush…" The smile turned into a grin, "He'll grow out of that soon enough!"

"Never! Once you're hooked…you're hooked," Kid teased, his eyes laughing.

"Thaddeus!" she laughed.

He grinned impishly. "The hotel sent over some chicken and coffee. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to get off my feet for a few minutes but I'll just stick to my tea."

"You really should eat something."

"I never eat before a performance, it makes it difficult to hit the high notes. That's what the tea is for. It helps to keep my throat clear. My Grandmother sends a special blend for me. Want to try?"

"I'll stick to coffee. Never did understand how anybody could drink that stuff."

She smiled indulgently at him.

00000

_I know enough about the crew and their routine now, to watch young Jimmy return to the kitchen area in the playhouse, unseen. He looks confused for a moment. Then, he spots the tea canister where I have hastily replaced it. It is all right, though. He simply shrugs, probably putting his conviction, he had already returned the canister to the cupboard, to his own absentmindedness. I wait until that Landis woman leaves with her new dupe. Then, after checking Joshua Smith is nowhere to be seen, I head casually for the wings._

_00000_

After lunch, the band started rehearsal. Some of the crew were in the audience while some were backstage. Heyes and Kid were in the wings, watching. They had taken to standing, one on each side, as it gave them a good view of both on and off stage. About halfway through the rehearsal, a movement caught Jennifer's eye, a bird had gotten stuck in the rafters. She saw a weight bearing rope, balancing the curtain, suddenly twitch and unravel. "Look out!" she yelled, flinging herself against Kid, pushing him out of the path of the plummeting sandbag. He fell and skidded across the floor. The sandbag had just missed his head by inches and then hit the floor spewing sand everywhere.

"Ki…Thaddeus! Are you alright?" Heyes asked as he ran to his partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kid, answered somewhat dazed. "What about Jen?"

Jennifer was sprawled on the floor in a stupor. She had hit Kid so hard; she had knocked the wind out of herself. Heyes knelt beside her and asked, "Jennifer, are you okay?"

She looked at him blankly for a minute then back at the broken bag. "If that had hit him…."

"But it didn't. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. What about Thaddeus?"

"I'm alright," he said coming over to her. They helped her to her feet.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked with concern.

"No. Just bruised my backside a bit."

"Oh, Thaddeus," she whispered, shaken. 

He came and put his arm around her waist.

"I better get that cleaned up, before it causes another accident," Heyes suggested.

Jennifer was trembling slightly, but in control of herself. She looked up at Kid's face confused, "This doesn't make sense." She walked over to the bag, "The rope, it unraveled. Gunny always checks the ropes. I don't understand."

Kid's eyes had gone icy blue. "I don't either, but I intend to find out."

00000

They had tried to discourage Jennifer from going on that night, but she would have none of it. Kid had silently been proud of her courage. After the show, he had walked her to her room and then met Heyes at the saloon.

"Did you get a good look at that rope?" he asked sitting down at the table with a whiskey.

"You know Kid, I've been sittin' here thinkin' and it must be one of the crew. I mean who else would have access to the equipment?" He tipped his hat back on his head. "That rope had been cut part way."

This brought Kid's head up. "Did you ask Gunny about it?"

"Yeah, he said they'd been checked first thing this morning, and I believe him. It must have happened after that." He drew the crew listing he had made from his pocket. "The names I've marked are the ones I've managed to check on, and were not alone at any time since Gunny went through his safety check."

Kid blinked at the markings. "It's not many, Heyes."

"I'm trying not to be obvious, Kid," Heyes sighed. "Besides, innocent people tend not to have alibis."

"I think we should tell Jennifer. She needs to be careful."

"We were hired on the understanding we didn't tell her. Besides…" frowned Heyes, "if she knew, she might let on and it might just scare away whoever it is doin' this. I'd like to solve this, not have it marked down as a failure. I think we should wait just a bit longer."

"Heyes, need I remind you that she's been thrown from a horse and almost got her neck broke savin' me, all in the space of a few days. How much more does she need to go through before she's told? What if they get to her before we find out who's doin' this?"

Heyes looked over at his friend, he could see the frustration and concern in his blue eyes. "We'll keep her safe Kid. Trust me, just a bit longer. Look, we're going to Kendra by train. It'll take us three days to get there and I'll have time to think. What's goin' to happen on a train after all?"

Kid just rolled his eyes, "Don't ask Heyes, just don't ask."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rain was still pouring down the next morning as the passengers waited for the 7:15 train to Kendra. It had poured all night and had made the trip from the hotel to the station an exercise in balance. Several people had lost to the mud and now were shivering on the platform. Jennifer had exited the hotel, looked at the mud and the people waiting for the train and promptly headed back inside. A moment later, she re-emerged holding her shoes and stockings in her hand. She hiked her skirts and waded across the street. Kid looked at Heyes and smiled. "Now that's a smart woman!"

00000

_I see her, from the quiet room at the small guesthouse across the street, making an exhibition of herself, as usual. It was not her I was watching for though, it was him. Not her latest… I will not lower myself to use the word I am thinking. Not the blond. As they might say themselves, when they try to be funny…'the other fella'. Once I saw __**HIM**__, I picked out the blue shirt from my couple of choices. I look at the hat lying on my narrow bed. Still too new. With a piece of sandpaper, I begin again to make it look worn. Scratching and then rebuffing the silver trimmings._

_Naturally, I do not intend boarding at the station. I have a few minutes before I need to set out for the handy siding I've picked. My jaw tightens as my hand moves rhythmically back and forth. Has anyone ever felt hatred as deep as I feel for that Landis woman? Or with such good cause?_

_00000_

They would have the train all to themselves for the first leg of the journey. The train had the advantage of sleeping berths, club car and parlor car.

The sopping wet troupe entered the train when it arrived only ten minutes late. They quickly stowed their gear and found places to try to dry out.

The conductor, a small balding man of middle age, found Jennifer talking to Scott. "Miss Landis, ma'am." He took off his hat. "We're just so excited that you've picked our train for your journey. Please, if there's anything I can do to make your trip more comfortable, let me know. The club car's at your disposal. Just tell the cook what you'd like and we'll do our best to accommodate you, also the parlor car has a fully stocked bar for the men. I hope you enjoy your trip." He returned his hat to his head and with a flushed face, walked out the back of the car.

"Well, I guess I better get settled then," Jennifer said with a laugh.

Scott walked her to her berth, her feet leaving a wet spot every few paces and then went to his own. She had just begun to unpack a dry shirt and skirt when she heard a crash followed by a loud, "_**Oww**_!" She poked her head out of the door. She saw Joshua and Thaddeus in the last compartment. Something was wrong. She silently wandered over.

"I told you it was broken!" Kid shouted. He was sprawled on the floor; the top bunk had fallen on to the bottom one. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't sleep in the passenger car for the rest of the trip."

"I thought you could sleep anywhere," said Heyes calmly.

Kid gave him a meaningful look.

Jennifer cleared her throat, "Excuse me gentlemen, but I might be of some assistance."

She was leaning against the door, hands behind her back. Both men quickly turned, startled. Kid gave her a sheepish grin as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Assistance?" Heyes asked.

"Yes, why don't I trade with you? Both the beds in my compartment work and, since I only need one, I'd be willing to trade."

Heyes and Kid looked at each other for a brief second and then, "Thank you Jennifer, we'd appreciate that. We'll just remove this bunk and be right with you," said Heyes.

Jennifer went to get her trunk. As she was dragging it across the floor of the small hallway, she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. They gently moved her to the side and picked up her trunk. She watched the muscles ripple in Kid's strong back, through his still wet shirt.

"Thank you," she smiled, appreciatively, as she followed her trunk to the end compartment.

00000

That same morning, on a comfortable ranch in Colorado, an elderly woman reclined in bed, her skin taunt over a skeletal frame.

"How're you feeling this morning Mrs. Ward?" the Doctor asked kindly.

"Like I could clean the stables, pack a picnic lunch and swim all afternoon," she smiled back.

This was the same conversation they had each morning. Mrs. Ward was an optimistic soul who refused to be coddled. She was ill, there was no denying that, but she would go out fighting.

"I received a letter from my Jenny yesterday," she said changing the subject.

"Ahh, that must account for the color in your cheeks this morning," replied the Doctor.

"It seems that she is interested in a young man," she said, her eyes twinkling. "That is… if you read between the lines."

The aged Doctor smiled. He had delivered Jennifer and Belle, as well as almost every other baby in the county. He felt like every one of them were his own. He and his wife of 35 years had never been able to conceive, so each child he had helped into the world was special to the couple.

He remembered how devastated Jennifer had been when she came home after the death of Nathan and Rachel. He had never seen anyone mourn so grievously. He had been very concerned about her, but then, in true Ward fashion, she had rallied and moved on. He was glad she had found someone. She deserved to be happy. "So, how do you know she is interested in this young man, if you are, as you put it, 'reading between the lines'?"

"She described him to me. Listen to this….." She retrieved the letter from her bedside table. "She writes… 'Meme, we have two new hands. You are never going to believe this but Joshua Smith is the mirror image of Nathan. It was quite a shock at first. He seems intelligent and trustworthy. His friend's name is Thaddeus Jones. Meme, he has the bluest eyes you've ever seen, and his smile just lights up the room. He is so very kind and gentle. He is easy to talk to…' well it goes on, but you get the point."

The Doctor's smile had been getting wider and wider. He chuckled "Well, she sure seems smitten."

"I want Jenny to be happy… but I worry. Some men would be interested not in her, but in her inheritance."

"I think you can trust her judgment on that," said the Doctor putting on his hat.

"I agree," nodded Mrs. Ward. "My bigger worry is, a good man might be such a…" she smiled, "…dang fool as to let stupid male pride stop him from pursuing Jen, just in case he's suspected of fortune hunting."

"Well," mused the Doctor. "Male pride can be…pretty dang stupid!" He smiled. "Guess we'll have to trust **his** judgment on that. And, if he's such a fool as to think his own ego is worth more than Jennifer…we'll know he's no loss!"

"I guess you're right. Still…." Mrs. Ward said staring out the window.

00000

The passengers had dried out and found their way to either the club, or parlor car. Kid, Heyes, Scott and Jennifer had seated themselves at a table and had eaten a warming dinner of stew and biscuits. The car had emptied out and it was just them now.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go see if I can't scare up a poker game." Heyes got up and tipped his hat to Jennifer. He knew that if he left, Kid would get a chance to talk to the singer and maybe get some useful information.

"Wait just a second Joshua, and I'll join you," Scott said draining his coffee cup. The two men left the table.

Kid gave Jennifer one of his dazzling smiles. "I guess it's just us. Would you like some more coffee?"

She mutely nodded her head. As always, Kid's smile had made her heart beat a little faster. She tucked her still bare feet under herself. Kid reached out and gently put his hand over her small one, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth over her fingers. She sighed and then mentally shaking herself, composed her thoughts.

"So how did you become a singer?" he asked.

"Well, you know some of it. When I was seven, my parents were killed in a buggy accident. I went to live with my Grandparents who had a working horse ranch. My cousin, Belle, was already living with them. She had been sent to live with them when smallpox swept through her town. Her parents didn't survive."

She looked down at the gentle hand, holding hers. Kid squeezed her hand in sympathy. When she looked back at him, her eyes had taken on a golden hue.

"Belle is more like a sister to me; I would do anything in the world for her. She's my best friend." She looked out the train window, her face taking on a far away look. "I miss her," she said softly.

"I understand," came the tender reply.

Simple words, but she could tell by his tone that he truly did understand.

"When I was 16, my Grandfather was killed in a riding accident. I had learned everything I could from the music teacher in town and she suggested my Grandmother send me to a school back east. My Grandmother wasn't trying to get rid of me," she hurried to explain, "She was doing what she thought was best. She wanted me to have a chance for a career doing something I loved." Warmth had crept into her voice as she had been speaking about her Grandmother.

"When I was 19, we had a recital at my school and Scott was there. He heard me sing and asked if I wanted to do it professionally. Well, you can imagine my excitement. I was 19, and being given the opportunity to see the world. I jumped at the chance. Meme was so excited for me. I felt now I could pay her back, in a small way, for all the sacrifices she'd made."

"What about Nathan?" Kid enquired.

"You really want to hear about him?" she asked.

"Of course, he was a big part of your life."

She looked at him, trying to decipher if this was the truth. His eyes conveyed nothing but concern and caring. She continued, "Nathan Bretl already had a successful music career when I met him. He was a pianist and a gifted composer. Scott suggested our performance styles might compliment each other and Nathan agreed. I was just 21 then." She blushed, "I never thought he would be interested in me as more than a…a colleague. He was so talented, when he played, you could hear the story in his music," she paused, remembering, "He was also a bit older than me," she finally continued. "I was so excited when he finally told me he cared."

Kid saw her face glow at the memories she was reliving.

"I'd say Rachel being born made our lives, our love, complete." She had been fingering the chain around her neck while she spoke. She removed her hand from beneath Kid's and pulled it from the front of her blouse. She opened the locket and tenderly took out a strand of soft red baby hair. She fingered it gently, her hand trembling slightly. She looked up at Kid, eyes shinning. "Rachel's birth was one of the happiest days of my life."

"She had just turned three when it happened. We were performing in Lincolnville but I'd left to do a couple of benefit appearances…then I got the telegram. Small pox had broken out… Rachel was sick. When I got back, I could see Nathan was sick too but he'd refused to admit it, refused to leave her, or to hand over her care to anyone else.

My arrival triggered his collapse; it was as if he would not give in to the disease until Rachel could still have a parent by her side." Jennifer no longer met Kid's eyes. "The epidemic took seven of the crew as well as Rachel, and…" A tear trailed down her cheek, "…just when I was sure Nathan would pull through, the fire in the Quarantine House took him and another four of the crew." 

"Jenny, I'm so sorry." Kid brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, gently brushing away the tear.

Jennifer took a moment and then steeling herself, moved on to what she needed to say, needed to ask, the man in front of her.

"Thaddeus? I need to tell you something that just might change our relationship?" She didn't want to do this. It might just drive him away, but she needed to know.

"Sure Jen, you can tell me anything," he said gently.

She took a deep breath and looking him straight in the eyes said, "My earnings as a singer have made me…very comfortable financially. When my Grandmother dies, I will be more than comfortable. I will be extremely wealthy. I receive a large inheritance. $25,000.00 dollars."

His eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"Nathan never had any problems with my expectations, nor did he mind when I started to be as well-known as he was, in fact he was rather proud." She took a breath, "I am _**not**_ interested in a man who would have a problem with me earning enough to be independent or earning more than he does for that matter! I am _not_ interested in massaging a male ego over something that should not matter!"

She finally looked down at the table, dreading hearing his departing footsteps. She reminded herself that if he left, he wasn't worth it anyway. He reached over and cupped her chin, raising her face to meet his eyes. "Jen, why would that change our relationship?"

"You mean…it doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it bother me? Jennifer, I have always ever been interested in you. _**YOU**_, not your career, your money, or your fame."

Jennifer searched his eyes for a moment and found what she was looking for. She believed him. He wanted _**her**_! She felt like….like….dancing. She stood up suddenly, a big smile on her face. "Care to dance?"

"Here?" he asked confused.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the club car, to the parlor car.

Once there she sought out O'Donnell. Jennifer stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear.

His face split into a big grin, "Right away Miss." He walked over to a few men, whispered something and a burst of activity followed. Some men started moving furniture while a few others left for the storage car.

Jennifer had returned to stand beside Kid. She was bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement. Kid bent his head and asked quietly into her ear, "What's going on?"

His warm breath on her ear, sent shivers down her spine. "You'll see," she answered back.

The men who had left, quickly returned with instruments and began a lively tune.

"Care to dance?" Jen asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, yeah!" answered Kid. He grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around the bare floor space. She followed his lead so naturally, it seemed to Kid they were born to dance together.

A tap on the shoulder interrupted him. "May I cut in?" came a soft baritone voice. Kid looked over his shoulder and saw Heyes, a dimpled smile on his tanned face.

"No," came the abrupt reply.

"Oh come on. I'm sure she would much rather not have her toes trampled on."

"Are you saying you're a better dancer than me?"

"No, I'm proving it," and with that he caught Jennifer's hand and twirled her away.

Kid was feeling too good to be mad. He went to the bar and poured himself a drink. He watched as Heyes danced Jennifer around the floor. She was enchanting. He smiled to himself, a small seed had taken root in his heart. It held a promise for a future, a promise of hope.

00000

Kid had reclaimed Jennifer after she had danced with several of the crew, as well as Scott and Heyes twice more. He wanted to be the one to hold her. They gazed into each other's eyes and found a silent communication.

Finally, Jennifer had said she had to stop, her feet hurt. Kid walked her to her compartment.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Thaddeus."

"Likewise." He was staring at her lips. Unconsciously he placed his thumb on them and traced their outline. He looked into her eyes when he felt her tremble under his touch. Her eyes reflected the light from the lanterns. He shook his head and backed up a step. He didn't trust himself to be alone with her any longer. "Goodnight Jennifer." He turned and started down the hall.

Jennifer's head was spinning. She wanted to yell 'Wait'. Her head thought it, but her lips wouldn't cooperate. She didn't understand what she'd done wrong. She had thought he was going to kiss her. She watched mutely as he went down the hall.

Kid got halfway to his door before he stopped; fists clenched, eyes closed, and took a deep breath. He turned on his heel, walked back and pulled her to him, in a crushing kiss.

After a minute, he released her, looking deep into her eyes. In a rough, commanding tone he said, "I've just spent the last two hours watching you dance and holding you. I want nothing more than to stay with you tonight, but what I'm going to do, is get some air. You... are going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning for breakfast." His voice softened as he placed his hands on the side of her face, "Okay?"

She nodded not trusting her voice. She could still feel his kiss on her lips. He was trying so hard to be a gentleman and she wouldn't make it any more difficult for him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went back down the hall and out the car into the frosty night air.

00000

When the cold night air had done its job, Kid went back to his compartment. Heyes was already there, getting ready for bed. He looked up when he heard the door open. Kid was wearing an expression of careful neutrality.

"Kid?" Heyes questioned.

"Yeah."

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No!"

Heyes backed off and tried a different tack. "So did you learn anything useful this evening?"

Kid sat down on the bottom bunk. "Nothing we didn't already know. One day…probably soon…she inherits a fortune."

He paused, then, "And…I've really only got what Jen says about her to go on but… I don't think Belle's behind any of this."

Heyes paced in the small space afforded him. He paused, "In nine cases outta ten, they say spotting the murderer is easy, you just turn your head, look at the husband or wife."

"You'll just have to think about the tenth case," was his partner's reply. "Besides…" he added, "…sounds like she and Nathan were pretty happy." Kid suddenly got up. He took off his gun belt, put the gun under his pillow and finished getting ready for bed. He crawled up on the top bunk and turned his back on his partner, effectively ending the conversation.

Heyes climbed into the bottom bed and stared at the bottom of the top bunk, wondering about his friend. He hoped whatever was bugging him would work itself out. Kid was the optimistic one. Life just didn't feel right when he was out of sorts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The train had stopped for water around two am. It had been a brief stop and then had chugged on its way. Heyes had woken briefly but had returned to sleep quickly. Not more than half an hour later, he sat straight up in bed, wondering what was wrong. In a flash, he knew. Smoke! He jumped out of bed, throwing on his pants.

"Kid," he shouted, jostling his partner's shoulder. "Kid, fire!"

Kid's eyes flew open, as he vaulted out of bed. He pulled on his pants in the single swift movement, years of evading a posse had ingrained. The partners saw smoke trickle under the door.

"Jennifer!" yelled Kid.

They opened the door and were hit by a wall of black smoke. They coughed their way halfway down the hall before the heat of the fire forced them back.

People were coming out of their compartments and running to the next car. They met Scott in the hallway.

"Everyone is out but Jennifer. The fire is in front of her door," Scott said, holding a bandanna over his nose and mouth.

"We'll get Jen," Heyes coughed. He saw Scott hesitate, "GO!" Heyes urged. Scott nodded and left the car.

Heyes and Kid looked at each other. They couldn't go forward; they would have to go out and up. They ran back to their compartment intending to go out the window. The rain that had been falling all day had not let up, in fact if anything, it had gotten worse. They took off their boots. Experience had taught them that boots on a wet train car roof was just asking for disaster. They squeezed out the window and up the ladder on the side of the car.

00000

Smoke was beginning to come in under Jennifer's door, tendrils curling around the bed. She woke up coughing; her compartment was quickly filling with smoke. It took a minute for this to register in her foggy brain. She got up, ready to run out the door but when she touched the handle, she drew back her hand with a jerk. It was red hot. She placed the bottom part of her nightgown over her hand and tried again. The door was stuck fast. _'Okay, stay calm' _she admonished herself. _'The window'_.

The smoke was thickening, her eyes watering. Jennifer started to cough hard. Forcing herself to hold her breath, she felt her way blindly to the window. She felt the smooth, cold surface of the glass and fumbled for the latch. Stuck! Panic rising, she clawed at the metal. Just as she began to lose consciousness, it slid free. Wrenching up the window, Jennifer thrust out her head, the rain hitting her face like a million tiny razors. Her lungs bursting, she gasped for air before her body relinquished its fight and she slumped half in and half out of the window.

00000

Heyes and Kid were having their own problems on the roof of the car. It was so slick they couldn't make much progress before one would slip and the other would make a frantic grab for him. After what had seemed an eternity, they finally made it to the end. Kid lay on his belly and looked over the edge. For a minute, the ground speeding by made him sick. He closed his eyes and willed away the nausea. When he opened them, he saw Jennifer, hanging from the window. Choking down a fresh wave of nausea, he yelled to Heyes to grab his feet. Seeing the prone woman's form, Heyes wiggled down and grabbed Kid's ankles. Kid lowered himself, head and chest disappearing over the edge. Reaching out, he grabbed Jennifer, with a vice-like grip under her arms and hauled her out. She hung inches from the ground.

"PULL!" Kid yelled back to Heyes.

Heyes got on his knees and pulled. Kid inched up. Scooting back, Heyes pulled some more. Slowly Kid's chest and head re-emerged. Heyes scrambled to Kid's head and helped him heave Jennifer up to the top of the car.

The partners just sat for a minute, panting for breath. Suddenly, exploding glass sent cruel shards flying into the night. Fire licked over the edge of the roof. They had to escape, NOW!

The clean, cold air was reviving Jennifer by now and she was beginning to come around. Heyes slapped her face gently, to speed up the process.

"Wh-w-what?" she stuttered.

Heyes cut her off. "The cars on fire, we have to get off."

She mutely nodded her head. She tried to crawl on her hands and knees but her legs kept getting caught in her drenched nightgown. She finally stopped and taking the nightgown, knotted the fabric above her knees. Now that her legs were free, she was able to move much quicker. Slipping and sliding, they reached the end of the car. The flames hadn't yet reached the car next to it.

Kid stood and jumped to the next car. He had never liked this part on a dry train, and the rain made it even trickier.

Heyes yelled over the wind and rain to Jennifer. "Your turn."

She looked at Kid. "Come on Jen, I'll catch you. Trust me!" Kid yelled.

She looked at Heyes, who was pleading with his eyes, then back to Kid. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Steeling herself, she straightened up, took a few steps backwards, ran to the end…and jumped.

The train had started up a steep incline. Just as Jennifer's foot landed on the next car, the engineer slammed on the brakes. Someone had gotten to the man and told him about the fire.

Jennifer slipped as the train jerked and Kid barely caught her by one hand. She flailed around, twisting wildly in the wind. She was losing her grip.

As she made another turn, her body slammed into the side of the train, Kid made one more desperate grab for her other hand. As their hands connected, he pulled her up to safety. He sat down on the top of the train and cradled Jennifer to himself, hugging her fiercely.

"I thought I'd lost you," Kid murmured into her hair.

They heard a soft thud as Heyes landed next to them. The dark-haired man shimmied down and uncoupled the burning car from the rest of the train. The flaming vehicle reversed direction and sped back down the hill.

The train squealed to a stop and people started exiting the cars. Kid reluctantly passed Jennifer down to a waiting Heyes and then carefully climbed down himself. When he was safely down, he took the dazed singer back from Heyes. Carrying her, he made his way to the parlor car. He entered and set her on her feet. Numbly she tried to un-knot the nightgown but her shaking fingers would not cooperate. Kid found a blanket and put it around her shoulders. Then he knelt in front of her and looking in her eyes undid the knot. He stood and gathered her back into his arms and sat down, Jennifer in his lap. He didn't want to let go and it appeared from the way she was clinging to his neck, neither did she. Scott came over and put a blanket around Kid, and then handed him a drink. Kid downed it and then asked about Heyes.

"He went to see about the other car," was Scott's reply as he refilled the glass.

Kid nodded. Jennifer was trembling and had her face buried against the curve of his neck. "Jen…Jennifer, Honey, drink this, it will help calm you," he said softly.

She just shook her head no.

"Come on sweetheart."

Again, she shook it, and then mumbled something against his skin.

"What?" He gently lifted her soot streaked face from his neck. "It makes me sick," she whispered hoarsely. "Tea," she said and re-buried her face.

He conceded and spotting Jimmy, asked if he could rustle Jennifer up some tea.

"Right away Mr. Jones. There's plenty left over from Pine. I'll go get it." Jimmy hurried out of the car to see to the tea.

Meanwhile, Heyes had gone down the track to see about the car. It had derailed when it hit the bend in the tracks and dropped into the ravine. It was too steep a climb to go down after it. They wouldn't be getting any answers that way. He returned to his partner and Jennifer.

Jennifer drank her tea and after a few minutes, felt she could take charge again. She started by seeking out Scott. He had taken a head count and assured her that nobody was seriously hurt. Jennifer started organizing people and making sleeping arrangements. Heyes had been prepared to take the lead, but Jennifer was in complete control. These were her people and they trusted her. He suddenly realized that she was the leader of her own gang.

They found clothes for everyone to change into, the men from other cars sharing with those who had lost theirs. Jennifer only had her performance gowns, they had been in the baggage car, and as she was still covered in soot, she opted for a pair of trousers and a shirt from one of the smaller men.

Several hours later she was still prowling the train, making sure everything was taken care of. She had found Joshua and Thaddeus to be a great deal of help, offering suggestions and doing the most arduous tasks themselves. When she finally had her brood bedded down for the night, she slipped into one of the baggage cars that wasn't being used to house people and sat down with a cup of tea, staring out the open door. Now that the rain had stopped, the stars peppered the indigo sky.

Jennifer sat, head in hands, anger sweeping over her. Anger at whoever had put the crew in danger. Anger at her own lack of control. Her teacup shattered against the wall.

"Hey, what did it ever do to you?" asked a voice right behind her.

She jumped to her feet. She hadn't heard him come in. When she saw who it was, she threw her arms around his neck, her body trembling.

He wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay. Everything's okay."

"How can you say that?" She pushed away just enough to see his face, her anger re-surfacing. "People were almost killed! Everything's not okay!" She released him and paced the car. "This is all my fault. I don't know how, but it _**must**_ be."

He took her by the arms to face him. "Now you listen here. This was not your fault. You had no control over what happened. It just did."

She looked into those well-loved eyes, looked at those lips, and kissed him. "Nathan," she mumbled.

Heyes pushed her gently away. "What…what are you doing?"

She turned angry eyes to him, "GET OUT!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!"

Heyes watched the change in the woman, his quick brain beginning to work.

"I said GET OUT!" She picked up a package lying near her and flung it at his head.

He easily avoided it, "If you need anything," Heyes said, quietly, "Thaddeus and I are in the next car." He turned on his heel and left.

Jennifer sat down with her back to the wall. She glowered out at the night sky. After a while, she fell into an exhausted sleep.

00000

Heyes stared into the dark a long time that night before he finally slept, thinking about Jennifer's behavior in the baggage car. Sure, he had been told he bore a striking resemblance to her dead husband but that hardly explained the incident. It certainly didn't explain her anger at him.

He shook his head. Perhaps he was seeing mysteries where there were none. Shock did strange things to people and no one could deny Jennifer had every right to suffer delayed effects from her ordeal.

Still…

Heyes was not quite satisfied. He recalled his first conversations with the crew, when they told him Jennifer had seemed…moodier…of late. His brain continued to work, trying to slot things into place the way he used to work away until he heard the satisfactory 'click' of the tumblers.

00000

The next morning Jennifer was woken by a gentle kiss. She opened her eyes and saw Kid looking intently into her face. She realized then that someone had covered her with a blanket sometime during the night. She looked down at it and then at Kid. "You?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to get cold," he smiled at her.

She looked in his eyes and then kissed him back. "Thank you."

He helped her up, "I think I promised you some breakfast."

"I would love to clean up first."

"I thought you might." He walked over to the door and picked up a steaming basin of water, along with some soap and a towel. He carried them over to her saying, "I'll see you in the club car in 20 minutes, okay?"

She was touched by his kindness. "Thank you." She placed her hands on each side of his face. She wanted to tell him how she felt. To say dear or darling. All she managed was a smile.

He smiled back and taking her hands, kissed them before exiting the car.

00000

While they waited for Jennifer, Heyes and Kid had been trying to persuade Scott that they needed to tell her who they were and why they were really there.

"She needs to know. That fire wasn't an accident. I think someone has found out why we are here and is trying to silence us before we find out what's goin' on," said Heyes as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips.

"I agree," said Scott. "But would you wait to tell her till we get to Kendra? I'd like to inform Mrs. Ward first."

Heyes and Kid looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place.

"_What do you think_?" Kid thought, not liking the idea of keeping Jennifer in the dark.

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt Kid, not if we're keeping a close eye on her_," Heyes' eyes replied back. "_And it will be one thing less for her to worry about."_

"Alright, just till Kendra," Kid agreed aloud, although he was obviously not happy about it.

"And boys…" said Scott, "please be careful. I don't want anything happening to you two either."

00000

Jennifer found the men in the club car 20 minutes later. They had just been served and the smell of the bacon and eggs set her stomach to rumbling. She blushed deeply and then sat next to Kid.

"Here, start on this," said Kid, as he passed over his toast and bacon. "I'll get some more."

They ate in silence, each replaying the events of the previous night in their minds. Scott finished first and excused himself. He rose from the table and gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled up at him and squeezed the hand on her shoulder. Heyes got up too. He had been looking at Jennifer warily all during breakfast. When he got up, Jennifer quickly got to her feet.

"Joshua, I never got a chance to thank you for last night." She reached out for him, but he did not respond. Rather, he searched her face. '_She does not remember_,' he thought.

"You're welcome," he said. He nodded to Kid and then turned and left.

Kid had seen the exchange but didn't understand what had caused the sudden crease of confusion on Heyes' brow. "I'll go talk to him," Kid said rising.

"No, just let it go. I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

He sat back down and not caring anymore about people watching, gathered Jennifer to his side. She didn't resist. She was still a little shaky and his strong arms felt comforting.

"We'll get to Johnsonville today," she said. "The train will stop for about an hour or so and we can replace the clothes that were lost. I need to help Scott take an inventory; the company will be paying for them."

"Want some help?"

She smiled up at him, "I was hoping you'd volunteer."

"Anything to spend more time with you." His eyes twinkled.

She felt her heart flutter. It was a feeling she was becoming acquainted with.

00000

They had reached Johnsonville by noon. Everybody exited the train and went about their various activities. Kid had wanted to stay close to Jennifer but she said she wanted a bath and then needed to buy some _'personal' _items. She would be fine. He reluctantly let her go realizing that he wouldn't be able to watch her every moment. The mercantile and hotel were across the street from each other and he would be able to watch the street at least. He watched her walk into the hotel and then went to the café to watch and eat lunch.

Jennifer asked for a room and a bath.

"It will be at least 20 minutes before the water is ready Ma'am," said the clerk.

"Will you send it up when it is ready along with a sandwich and a pot of this tea," she asked handing the clerk the package.

"My pleasure Ma'am," he said kindly.

While she waited for her bath water, she wandered over to the store.

00000

Heyes and Kid ordered their lunch and then waited for it to be served. They were talking quietly when Kid noticed a commotion across the room. A tall, dark featured man had taken hold of a woman's arm. He was obviously hurting her and trying to pull her from the café. Before Heyes could utter a word, Kid was behind the man.

He tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I don't think the lady wants to go with you."

The man turned and sneered at Kid, "This ain't none of your concern."

"Well, I'll just go on back to my seat then…as soon as you let go of her."

The man saw the cold look in Kid's eyes and his cool manner. He also didn't miss the tied down gun or the scuffed leather of the holster, which suggested regular use. He looked at the woman, "This ain't over." He turned and left the café.

"Are you all right Ma'am?" said Heyes.

Kid hadn't realized Heyes was behind him but shouldn't have been surprised. Where else would he be?

"Yes, thank you. I'm leaving on the stage in five minutes. That's why he's upset. I'll be alright."

"You want us to walk you over, make sure you get on okay?" said Kid.

"No, I'll be fine. He won't try anything more. The Sheriff is going to be here in a minute. Thank you."

They tipped their hats and returned to their table just as the Sheriff walked in.

00000

Jennifer sat down in the tub. All she wanted was a long soak and to wash the smell of smoke from her hair. She ate her sandwich, drank her tea, and washed her hair. She was so tired. She sat back in the tub and let the water lull her. She closed her eyes for just a minute.

00000

_I look at her in her bath. Sure, she may be beautiful on the outside but I know how foul, how ugly…truly ugly…she really is._

_Part of me wants to push her head under the water. Hold it there. Hold it there till the limbs cease to thrash. Hold it there until the bubbles cease to issue from that cruel, lying mouth._

"_Not yet__," says the voice in my pounding head. "__Not yet__!" It is not __**MY**__ voice. It is the voice of my darling…my precious girl. The one on whose behalf I have to punish this Landis woman._

_I am glad of the voice. Because, to push her under, I would have to…to… touch her. And I would rather cut off my own hand than touch …that. Even looking at her, as her breasts slide beneath the surface, makes the bile rise in my throat and my stomach heave. She is so…__**UGLY**__… I leave quickly, hand clasped across my mouth to choke back the sickness rising in my throat. _

_00000_

The train was ready to leave. Everybody was aboard but Jennifer. Scott, Heyes and Kid decided to split up and search for the errant singer.

"I saw her go into the hotel. She was going to get a bath and then go over to the mercantile," said Kid. "She could have gone across the street while we were helping that woman, and I missed her."

"Alright, I'll check the hotel, Thaddeus can you check the store, and Scott would you check the café just in case?"

The men nodded and went in different directions.

Heyes entered the hotel. The clerk started, gave him a confused look, as if surprised to see him there. He glanced for a second at the stairs, frowningThen, shook his head as if to clear it.

"Has Miss Landis checked out?" asked Heyes.

"No sir. She had a bath and lunch sent up, I haven't seen her since."

"What room is she in?"

"I can't give out that information. It's against hotel policy sir."

"Look," said Heyes, giving the man one of his best smiles, "She needs to catch the train. It leaves in five minutes. She probably just fell asleep."

The clerk looked at him for a moment and then said, "I'll show you to her room, but no funny business."

"That's fine. But we do need to be going."

The small man took a ring of keys from a drawer and led the way to the second floor. At room 20, he stopped and knocked very gently on the door, "Miss Landis, are you awake?" he said barely above a whisper.

Heyes had had enough. He stepped in front of the clerk and banged on the door. "Jennifer, are you in there? Open up, it's Joshua. You're goin' to be late for the train."

There was no answer. "Open this door," he said to the desk clerk.

"Sir, I can't just open her door. There are rules."

"Either you open this door with a key, or I open it with my foot. Now which will it be?"

"Well!" huffed the little man. Nonetheless, he started jingling his keys until he found the right one. He turned the key in the lock and no sooner had he opened the door before Heyes had pushed him out of the way and entered.

He saw a bed, dresser, and chair. In the far corner was the tub. There was no sign of Jennifer. He was about to leave when he noticed clothes on the other side of the tub, strewn on the floor. He looked again at the tub and noticed something floating on the water. He moved closer.

"Get the Doctor!" Heyes yelled.

The clerk just stood there.

"NOW!

The clerk jumped and ran for the Doctor's office.

Heyes picked up the limp form from the water. He laid her on the floor and then ripped the bedspread off the bed and covered her with it. Leaning over he listened to her chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat but her chest wasn't rising and falling. She wasn't breathing! "Come on Jennifer, don't do this," he pleaded.

He tipped back her head and covered her mouth with his. He tried to force in a lungful of air, but got no response. Then he remembered, he pinched her nose and tried again. This time he saw the rise and fall of her chest. He grabbed her arms, raised them over her head and then placed them back at her side. He waited a beat and then repeated the procedure.

Kid by now had arrived. He didn't know what Heyes was doing but it looked like he was kissing her. He looked harder; he could swear she was naked!

Heyes was about to force another lungful of air in when he heard his partner arrive. He looked up and saw the confusion in Kid's face. He also saw the tell tale signs of his rising anger.

"Kid! She's not breathing."

Kid looked at her face. Jennifer's lips were blue, her eyes closed.

The anger rushed from him, as did the color from his face.

"Kid, I don't have time to explain." Heyes covered her mouth with his and breathed for the motionless woman.

Scott came in and saw Jennifer on the floor.

"Jenny!" he cried out.

Heyes continued his ministrations. He was tiring but kept at it. Finally, Jennifer's eyes fluttered open. She turned to the side and coughed up a lungful of water. She repeated this once more, and then lay on the floor in a state of shock.

The Doctor came rushing in along with the desk clerk. "What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure, I found her in the tub. She was completely underwater. I don't know how long she had been that way. She wasn't breathing so I did it for her," Heyes replied shakily.

"Put her on the bed and I'll examine her."

Kid picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

"Everybody out," commanded the portly Doctor.

Kid didn't want to leave her; Heyes had to pull him away and out the door.

"I'll go hold the train," Scott said grabbing the hotel clerk and walking briskly down the hall.

Kid looked at his partner, "Heyes…I…I wanted to hit you."

Heyes just nodded his head in understanding.

Kid tried again. "No, you don't understand. I was…I thought you were kissing her. I thought…"

"Now Kid, why would I want to kiss her?"

"Why would you _**not **_want to?" He started pacing. "She's wonderful…talented… smart…."

"And you love her," Heyes interrupted.

Kid stopped pacing. The realization of his feelings catching up to him. "And I love her."

"That's why I wouldn't kiss her." Heyes let the words settle between them.

"Aww, Heyes," Kid looked crestfallen. When he had seen his partner bending over the naked and apparently willing Jennifer, anger, confusion, and hurt had swept over him. For just a moment, he had felt something he had hoped he had conquered years ago. He sighed. There it was, his temper, still getting the better of him. He had almost hit Heyes, his best friend. He couldn't look him in the eye.

Heyes understood Kid's hesitation and decided his cousin had suffered enough. He reached out his hand and gently squeezed his shoulder. When Kid looked up, Heyes gave him the smile that only he got to see.

Kid felt better, he knew he was forgiven. "But Heyes, what were you doing? What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure Kid. I came to check the room and she was floatin' in the tub. I got her out but she wasn't breathin'. I was tryin' to push air into her lungs when you arrived."

"How'd you know to do that?"

"I read it in a medical book of that fake doc's."

"I'll never complain about you reading again."

"You can come in," the Doctor interrupted.

They entered and saw Jennifer lying in the bed. Kid rushed to her side. He took in her pale face, and the feel of cold skin. He had almost lost her for the second time in the space of 24 hours.

Heyes ushered the Doctor out the door giving his partner time alone with Jennifer.

"Is she goin' to be alright?" asked Heyes.

"She's strong and healthy; she should be fine in a couple of days. How did you know to breathe for her?"

Heyes looked at the door to the room. "Read it."

"Well, you probably saved that young woman's life. I want her to stay in bed. Her lungs have taken quite a beating. I understand there was also a fire she was involved in?"

"Heyes looked back at the Doctor. "Yeah, the sleepin' car caught on fire."

"Well if anybody from that train exhibits any problems breathing; have them come see me right away."

Heyes shook the Doctor's hand, "Thanks doc, I'll pass that along."

"Fine, I'll come back tomorrow. If she has any difficulties during the night, just send the desk clerk for me."

Heyes nodded and the Doctor walked back to his office.

Kid had just been sitting holding onto Jennifer's cold hand, wishing she would open her eyes. He had so much he needed to tell her. He cleared his throat, "Jenny, I'm so sorry. I should have insisted on watchin' out for you. I won't let it happen again." He paused, getting his voice under control. "I don't want to lose you. I…_**can't**_ lose you. I…I love you."

"I love you too," came a soft reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jennifer slept fitfully. She was wheezing slightly and didn't seem to be able to get comfortable. She would mutter something occasionally, but Kid couldn't understand what she was saying. Around 4:00 in the morning, she finally seemed to settle down.

Kid had been keeping vigil all night. He wanted to make sure she kept breathing; he wasn't taking any more chances. As soon as she was strong enough, he was going to ask her to marry him. He hadn't worked out all the details yet, but he knew he loved her. He wanted to be with her, to love and protect her, for the rest of his life.

Jennifer's eyes slowly opened. She saw Kid sitting in a chair by the bed, looking intently at her.

"Good mornin' sleepy head," Kid smiled at her. He came to sit on the edge of the bed, and took her hand in his.

She smiled up at him, and tried to sit up, but a fit of coughing overtook her. She gasped as her body protested at the simple movement. She couldn't catch her breath and was panting and wheezing. Her eyes became big with fright.

Kid was instantly behind her, holding her and encouraging her to calm down. "Shhh, shhh. Just take it easy. Slow breath in, slow breath out. Come on Jen, breathe just like me." He took in an unhurried breath and then gradually released it. She tried to follow and eventually it became easier. Kid leaned her back against the pillows and got her a drink. He held it to her lips as her hands were shaking too badly to hold the glass. She laid her head back, totally exhausted, as Kid looked at her, concerned.

"Do you want me to fetch the doc?"

She shook her head no. "Please stay," she whispered.

He sat back next to her and she reached for his hand. He held it, caressing her fingers gently. Her eyes were closed and he thought she had fallen asleep.

After a minute, eyes still closed, she whispered, "I had the most wonderful dream. I was floating, and it was so warm. It felt so good just to be still for a moment. No schedule, nobody wanting anything from me, just…being. You were there, saying how sorry you were that you hadn't protected me. You said you loved me."

"I do," was the quiet answer.

Her eyes flew open.

"I love you," he repeated, more firmly, a serious expression on his face.

Jennifer was quiet for a moment and then Kid saw a total transformation take place in her face. Even in her weakened condition, her eyes began to sparkle, her cheeks took on color and a bright smile spread across her features. "I love you too," she said simply.

The smile on Kid's face matched that of Jennifer's. In that one room of the hotel, the sun was shining brightly.

00000

Heyes entered the room quietly an hour later. He had brought breakfast for the three of them. "How you feelin?" he asked Jennifer as he set the tray on the table.

"Never better!" she exclaimed brightly.

He looked over at her and noticed the big smile on her face. "Well that's not exactly the answer I was expectin'." He looked over at Kid to see his reaction to her statement. He had that now familiar look in his eyes and a big grin on his face also. "What's goin' on here?"

Jen and Kid just looked at each other. Heyes saw a silent communication take place. Jen just shrugged. "I told Jennifer that I loved her," he picked up her hand and stared into her eyes, "and she told me, 'I love you too'."

"Joshua," Jennifer said after a minute, "I want to thank you." She held out her other hand to him. He came and sat on the bed taking it. "It seems I owe you my life, again. I can't possibly repay you."

"No need, Jennifer. I'm just glad I found you in time." Heyes looked at Kid and then back at Jennifer. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Jennifer blushed and then said, with her head down, "The water was so warm and I was so tired. I just closed my eyes for a minute. I was…not asleep, at least I don't think I was, just… drifting, you know?" The partners nodded. "Then I …" Jennifer's brow creased, "then I saw you, Joshua."

"When I was lifting you out of the tub?" asked Heyes, surprised. "I thought you were unconscious?"

The pucker between Jennifer's eyes deepened and she shook her head in confusion. "I guess, I was dreaming…maybe I heard you … and saw you in the dream. I felt as if I were… sinking and floating at the same time. So, maybe that's when you lifted me? It must have been a dream; the past and present were all, mixed up together. I could see…" she gave a little smile, "I could see the audience through my eyelids, waiting for the song to end. But, itwas _**you**_, center-stage, taking the applause. Then, the next thing I knew, I woke up in bed." She looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

Heyes was frowning, but at the mention of _**him**_ taking Jennifer's applause, a lopsided grin appeared on his face. He took both of Jennifer's hands in his. "Sounds like you've got me dead to rights, even in a dream. Sheesh, Jen, if you needed a nap all you had to do was say so." He was teasing her.

Kid looked over at his partner, "Any word from Scott?"

"Yeah, picked this up this morning," he said waving a telegram.

"Wait a minute," Jennifer said not understanding. "Scott's not here?"

"No, he left with the train after he was sure you were all right. He's taking care of things in Kendra," said Heyes.

Jennifer tried to get up, she gasped as again her body protested the movement.

"Whoa," said Kid, gently pushing her back down. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"I have to get up," she panted. "We have to go." She fell back against the pillows, unable to find the strength to move.

"I don't think you're goin' anywhere, at least not today," Kid stated.

"We have to leave, the performance…"

"Scott sent a telegram saying they're canceling your performance. The band is still going to play at the benefit, so everything's taken care of. He also said he'd notified your

Grandmother." Heyes saw what little color was left in Jennifer's face, drain away.

"What? No!" Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Jennifer, what is it? What's the matter?" Jennifer looked at Kid. He saw sadness creep into her eyes.

"She's sick. Oh Thaddeus, she doesn't need to worry about me. She… she…" Jennifer stopped, realizing it was too late. The telegram had already been sent. She wiped her eyes. "I'm tired; I think I'll sleep for awhile. Kid tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Heyes got up, squeezed Kid's shoulder and left the room.

00000

An hour later Kid caught up to Heyes in the saloon. Heyes looked over at his cousin, he looked tired.

"You okay?" Heyes asked.

Kid just nodded. He picked up Heyes' beer and gulped down half the contents.

"Jennifer?" Heyes enquired.

"The doc's with her now. He kicked me out."

Heyes waited a moment before speaking. "You know we can tell her now, what's going on, who we are."

"Not today Heyes. She's been through enough for one day."

Heyes nodded. He'd been debating with himself about whether to tell Kid about the kiss or not. He looked over at his best friend and decided to wait. He was almost sure it had been delayed shock from the fire. Although, an alternative explanation seemed to be nagging away at the back of his mind. Whatever the real explanation, she had called him 'Nathan', so perhaps she'd been sleep walking, or the stress of the fire had confused her. Heyes decided the best course of action at the moment, was silence. "Come on Kid, let's get you something to eat and then you can rest awhile." Kid looked up, ready to object. Heyes held up his hand, "I'll watch Jennifer." He smiled, "After all, I think I should get to know the woman you love, don't you?"

Kid smiled back at him, "Sounds good Heyes, real good."

00000

Kid had slept for the better part of four hours. When he awoke, Jennifer was the first thing on his mind. He splashed water on his face, put on his boots and gun, and went down the hall to her room. He heard what sounded like the howl of a coyote coming from behind the closed door. He quickly drew his gun and quietly, opened the door. Quite a sight met his eyes.

Jennifer was sitting up in bed, Heyes on one side and the Doctor on the other. The sound he'd thought was a wild animal was the sound of the Doctor howling with laughter.

Kid holstered his gun. Heyes turned around when he heard the door open. He had tears on his face. Kid looked at Jennifer. She was holding her sides, tears on her face as well.

Heyes got up and met his stunned cousin at the door. He slapped Kid on the back, still laughing.

"Hey Thaddeus, you feel better?" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Joshua, what's goin' on here?"

"I'm drunk!" came a female voice.

"Drunk!?"

"Well, not drunk exactly," said the Doctor. "I gave her something to help open her lungs and to help with the pain. In some patients, it has an inebriating effect. Jennifer is one of those people. She's been quite delightful."

Kid came over and sat down next to the giggling singer. "Jen, are you alright?"

"Of course Thaddeus." She looked at Heyes and then the Doctor. She opened her mouth and started singing,

I am the very model of a modern Major General,

I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical

From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical;

I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical,

I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,

About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news,

With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse.

There was total silence in the room. Then Heyes and the Doctor burst forth laughing. Heyes was holding his sides, the Doctor brushing at the tears on his face. Kid just stood there not getting the joke.

"Well, my dear," said the Doctor, "I have other patients to see. Thank you for a delightful afternoon." He kissed her cheek, picked up his hat and left the room singing, "I am the very model of a modern Major-General…"

Heyes also picked up his hat, "I'm going down to the café and get us some dinner. Is there anything you're in the mood for princess?"

"Princess?!" Kid asked.

"Of course."

"Joshua, just what happened here this afternoon?"

"Can't say, it's a secret," Heyes said, the smile reaching his eyes.

"Tea and crumpets!" Jennifer announced over Kid's back.

This sent Heyes into another fit of laughter. When he'd regained control, he looked Jennifer in the eye, clicked his heels together and bowed. "Tea and crumpets then!" He left Kid sitting on the bed slack jawed, staring after his partner.

He felt a warm hand on his face and turned to look at Jennifer. She looked at him with such intensity that Kid was taken aback. "No! Oh, no. You're not in your right mind. I can't …"

"Then you're not trying hard enough," she said in a throaty purr. "I know what I'm doing. Now the question is, are you going to kiss me back?" She leaned forward and placed warm lips on his, waiting for a response. When she didn't get any, she drew back and looked in his eyes. "I see you may need a little encouragement." She once again placed her lips on his and then placed little kisses up his neck to his ear. "I love you Thaddeus," she whispered.

Kid took her by the elbows and set her from himself. His heart was racing. "Jennifer, look me in the eye and say that." He was hoping he could tell if she was aware of her actions by her face.

She looked him dead in the eye, " Thaddeus Jones, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm in complete control of my faculties and…I…love…you."

He saw what he had hoped to see. He hugged her to himself and then capturing her mouth with his, kissed her thoroughly.

00000

Jennifer insisted they start out the next day. The Doctor was consulted, and as long as she took it easy, he gave his permission.

Jennifer looked at the two men. "You say we have plenty of time to get to Kendra?"

Heyes nodded his head.

"Then…I don't want to take the train!"

Kid and Heyes looked at each other and then laughed softly. Kid came over to sit next to the woman. "Truth be told, we really don't either."

"I know it'll be an inconvenience but I've had enough of trains for the time being. That also means we'll have to travel on horseback. There's no stage here." She looked at the two men.

"Its fine Jen, we don't mind. In fact, it'll give us all a chance to get to know each other better." Kid kissed her on the forehead.

She gave them each a brilliant smile.

00000

_They are not taking the train. They plan to ride. For a moment the pain…the pain is back. If I follow on the trail, and they see me? What shall I do?_

_**Pain**__**PAIN**_

_Then, "__Never mind__," says my darling, my precious one. Her tiny hand slips into mine, I feel it. She __**IS**__ here. "__Never mind__We'll see them in Kendra__." _

_Her fingers squeeze mine. My heart swells…pounds with love. __**SHE**__ is back! _

_I deserve to swing on the end of a rope if I kill either of these innocent men! I know that. I accept that.__I was glad…glad when they emerged safe and sound from the fire on the train. I do not __**WANT**__ to kill them. I am __**SO**__ sorry. __**SO**__, so sorry. If __**THEY **__get hurt, I will hand myself in, afterwards. Truly. I could not live with the guilt if I did not. If only they would accept the warnings and…__**GO**__! But…if not… I feel the feather light touch on my palm._

_I will gladly swing a thousand times. I will accept any punishment. I will accept agony, up to a thousand times the…the __**PAIN**__! I will walk into fire, singing with joy. Anything. Anything in my power, just to feel the soft brush of those fingertips one more time._

_I stare down, until my eyes hurt. No. I cannot see my precious one. But the blood races through my veins in ecstasy… __**SHE IS BACK**_

00000

Heyes and Kid made preparations for hitting the trail once again. They bought gear and horses and then mounted up for what they hoped, would be an uneventful trip.

They took it slow and easy for Jennifer. Even so, she was tired and sore by the time they stopped for the evening.

Heyes looked over at Kid and without words, they made a decision. Heyes dismounted and took Jennifer's bedroll from behind her saddle.

Before she could question Heyes' actions Kid had swiftly swept her from the saddle. He didn't put her down but carried her to her now, spread out, bedroll.

He put her down, then kissed her saying, "Just stay put. Joshua and I'll take care of dinner." She started to protest. "Jen," Kid interrupted, "It's alright. Please, just rest. We'll handle it." He saw guilt spread across her face. "Hey, how about you make the coffee in the morning? I know I'd appreciate it." She looked at him, a question in her eyes. "If you're lucky you'll never have to drink that stuff Joshua makes. It'll curl your hair. See what it's done to me?"

That made her smile. "Alright," she conceded.

Kid kissed her, and then got up to set up camp. By the time the fire was going, Jennifer was sound asleep. Kid covered her with a blanket. He just looked at her, sleeping. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her face was still pale and there were circles under her eyes. She looked so frail. His heart hurt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright Kid."

He nodded his head. "I just keep thinkin' what would have happened if you hadn't found her in time. I don't want to lose her."

"You won't." Heyes looked him in the eyes, "She has a reason to live… she loves you."

00000

They ate dinner and then settled down for the night. Heyes was stretched out on his bedroll, while Kid stared at the fire.

"Heyes?" Kid began.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call her princess?"

"That's between her and me. Why? Are you jealous?"

Kid looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Just protectin' my interest."

They exchanged an understanding smile.

00000

The next morning they were awakened by the smell of fresh coffee, bacon and flapjacks. Kid's stomach grumbled appreciatively.

"Mornin'," Kid said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the cook.

"Morning," was the cheery reply.

"You seem to be feelin' better this mornin'."

"It must be the fresh air."

"Or the twelve hours of sleep?" he kidded.

She smiled. "Well it didn't hurt. Come on, your breakfast is getting cold."

They ate and then broke camp. They spent a pleasant day swapping stories. Jennifer about her childhood, Heyes and Kid about some of their more amusing adventures that didn't involve the Devil's Hole Gang.

When they stopped for the night, Kid thought it was time to tell Jennifer the truth. They had camped next to a small lake. Kid shot a rabbit for their dinner and as it was cooking, Heyes made coffee. He handed Jennifer a cup and returned to the rabbit.

She took a tentative sip. Her eyes grew wide and she almost sprayed it from her mouth. "Uh, Joshua, if you don't mind, I think I'll just have tea tonight."

Kid smiled at her with an 'I told you so' look.

After dinner, they found Jen down by the water. She had washed up the dishes and was now placidly skipping stones.

"Jenny, can we talk to you for a minute?" Kid asked warily.

"Sure."

Kid looked at Heyes for support. He nodded his head yes, Kid gulped and then plowed ahead. "We have a confession to make."

She looked up and saw the serious expression on his handsome face. "What is it Thaddeus, what's wrong?"

"Well…we haven't been entirely honest with you."

She looked into Heyes' chocolate brown eyes and then into Kid's concerned blue ones.

"We lied about who we really are."

"Who you are?"

"Can we sit?" He directed her to some rocks. When she was seated, he looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm Kid Curry and Joshua is Hannibal Heyes. We used to rob banks and trains, but we don't anymore, we got an amnesty from the Governor and now we run a detective agency." It came out all as one rushed sentence.

He waited for the wariness to spring up in her eyes, but surprisingly, it never came.

"THE Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry?"

They nodded in unison.

She looked at them for a long moment. "Is that it?" She didn't judge them but wasn't impressed by their reputations either.

"Is that it? We were the most wanted men in the west at one time. We had a $10,000.00 bounty on each of our heads. Dead or Alive! We were the best!" Heyes said his eyes growing a bit darker.

"Joshua, calm down and answer me this. Are you and Thaddeus going to change into someone else just because you change your names?"

"Well…no."

"Then why should it matter what you did in the past. You were forgiven. You have turned your lives around. You are both good men."She looked at them both, "I've always believed in second chances."

Kid inwardly sighed in relief. He knew she was special, but hadn't quite expected her complete acceptance of their identities.

She looked at them and cocked her head. "What should I call you?"

"What?" asked Heyes.

"I know you as Joshua and Thaddeus, but you're not. Do I call you Jedediah or Jed or Kid… what?" she asked Kid.

"Uh…Jed is fine."

"And I suppose you're not Hannibal."

It was the second time they had heard her say the name. They gasped as realization struck them.

"She sounds like…"

"My mother!" said Kid.

"What?" was Jennifer's inquiry.

Heyes came over and placed his hands on Jennifer's shoulders. "Say my name again."

"What, Hannibal?"

Heyes dropped his hands. He found the sound somehow, comforting. A lopsided smile appeared on his face.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Jennifer wanted to know.

"Jen," Kid said coming over to her. "You sound just like my mother when you say his name. She was the only one he would allow to call him Hannibal. Everyone else had to call him Heyes."

"I liked the way she said it. The slight English accent. She was a very special woman," Heyes said, staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have to call you that. I can call you what ever you like."

"I think I'd like you to call me…Hannibal." He looked over at Kid for his understanding. Kid nodded. It felt right.

"Alright, Hannibal. If you're sure." She looked over at Kid. "I really sound like your mother?"

"Just when you say his name. It really is kinda nice."

"What I don't understand is why you're using aliases…unless..." The light dawned in her eyes. "You are investigating someone in the troupe." She started to pace. "But then you both wouldn't be here with me… You're investigating… me?" A hard look came into her eyes. "And I suppose all that stuff about love was just to get me to talk, huh? Well congratulations. I don't know what you wanted to find out, but your deception was flawless. You had me thinking you really loved me. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Kid was stunned at this outburst; he just stood there, wondering where this conversation had gone wrong.

Heyes' brows snapped together. He could understand her being, annoyed. But to doubt Kid loved her? Either, he had completely misunderstood her and she was stupid…no, he didn't think she was stupid…or, she was so lacking in self-confidence Kid was better off without her? Mmmm? He doubted that too. Or, she was a woman who liked (whether consciously or unconsciously) to generate emotional scenes for the storms and making up afterwards. Not his taste. In fact, distinctly _distasteful_. Possible though, he knew some men liked that kind of…game playing. But again, it did not ring true for Jennifer. That left only one other option. He decided he had dismissed the last mood swing as 'delayed shock' perhaps a little too easily.

Jennifer's fury had been building, she faced Kid and soundly slapped his face. "That's for making me fall in love with you!" Then she turned her anger on Heyes. She slapped him also. "That's for pretending to be my friend." She turned on her heel and stomped back to camp.

"Heyes, what just happened here?"

Heyes shook his head, he needed to think. "I don't know Kid. But whatever else is going on, sounds like you have a lot of explainin' to do."

00000

When they got back to camp, Jennifer was nowhere in sight. "I better go after her. There could be wolves or coyotes out there."

"Then I feel bad for the wolves and coyotes," Heyes said placing a hand to his cheek. "Kid, she didn't go far, her horse is still here. Better let her cool off a bit first, before you try to talk to her."

Kid acknowledged this.

They drank coffee and waited . They rolled out the bedrolls and waited. Finally, Kid couldn't take it anymore. "I have to go look for her. What if something has happened to her?"

Heyes nodded, "I'll go left and you go right, check out the lake."

Kid looked at his best friend, "Thanks Heyes."

"I care about her too Kid."

00000

Jennifer didn't understand what was making her react this way. She was not usually one to lose control, but somehow, now, her emotions seemed to be running away with her. In her mind, the pain of losing those close to her seemed suddenly fresh and raw. Mother… Father… Grandfather… she shut her eyes, Nathan… Rachel… even her Grandmother. However much she tried to reason with herself, she feared she was about to lose Jed too. It didn't compare to her loss three years ago. But it hurt. To lose him, after daring to hope she could be happy again. It hurt so much.

Kid picked his way down the trail to the lake. He saw Jennifer kneeling at the edge of the water, doubled over holding her stomach, rocking back and forth. She was crying as if her heart was breaking. He felt like he had been stabbed. He strode forward, picked her up in his arms, and then carrying her to a rock; he sat down and cradled her in his arms.

She tried to fight him, but was just too exhausted. He held her close to his heart. She continued to cry, not being able to stop.

Kid whispered in her hair, "I love you Jen. With all my heart, I love you. I love you." He kept repeating this, until she finally heard him.

She heard the anguish and sorrow in his voice. She turned and saw eyes full of sadness. There was no way he could be lying. She flung her arms around his neck and cried some more. "I love you too. I love you Jed, I love you."

Finally, she calmed down and dried her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jenny, so sorry. I should've handled that better. I never meant for you to doubt my love for you."

"No Jed, it was my fault. I should have known better, I _**did**_ know better. I just… I jumped to conclusions. I…" She didn't get any further as Kid silenced her with a kiss. A kiss that held his heart.

When they parted, she managed to ask, "So why are you here, I mean as detectives?"

"Tomorrow. I promise, we'll answer all your questions…tomorrow."

She nodded, she was tired, and it could wait.

"Ready to go back?" Kid asked.

"Yes, I think so."

Kid stood and placed her on her feet. He looked her straight in the eye. "Jennifer, I love you, that will never change. Once I make up my mind about something, it stays made. I'm kinda stubborn that way."

"I think I can handle that," she smiled.

They walked hand in hand back to camp.

When they arrived, Heyes was there. Jennifer slowly walked up to him.

He saw the calm look about her and grinned, "You aren't going to slap me again, are you?"

She had the grace to blush. "I'm so sorry Hannibal. I… I…" She lowered her head.

Heyes took a step closer and cupped her chin. He raised her face to meet his eyes. She looked…different. Something different about her eyes, from when she had stormed at him. "I'm sorry too," he smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends!" she answered back.

He gave her one of his smiles, one that reached his eyes.

"It's been a long day. How 'bout bed?" Kid asked.

Jennifer and Heyes both nodded. They all laid down on their respective bedrolls. Slowly, one by one, they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jennifer hadn't slept well. She had tossed and turned until she had finally given up. She rose quietly and went down to the lake. The moon was just giving up its fight in the predawn light of morning and the sky was streaked with grays, blues and purples.

She washed her face in the cool water. She had figured out most of the puzzle that was Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry. In their role as private investigators, she hadn't been so successful. They were here to investigate her. Okay, what were they trying to find out? And why hadn't Thaddeus…or Jed… just asked her? She had already told him so much about her life. They had talked about her childhood, about Belle, Nathan and Rachel. She had spoken about her career and Scott and her Grandmother. Meme! The inheritance! Maybe that was it she decided.

She sat there for a minute in a brown study. A sudden thought moved across her face. The horse had been Jed's. The sandbag had almost hit him. They were targets because of her, because of whatever was going on. This scared her. People were in danger because of her. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the partners coming down the trail.

"You made that up Kid!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did…" he cut the sentence off when he saw Jennifer standing there. Kid grinned and walking up behind her; put his hand on her shoulder.

Jennifer started and then leveled a look at the two men. "I want to know what's going on," she stated firmly.

Kid took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He motioned to the rocks they had sat on last night. He thought this was going to be even harder than telling her who they were.

When they were seated, Heyes began the account, "Scott came to see us about two weeks ago. He wanted to hire us to protect you." He looked in her eyes trying to gauge her reaction to this news. She sat there calmly, listening. Heyes continued, "He told us about the accidents and how he thought they were something more than just accidents. He wanted us to become part of the crew to see if we could find out what was going on and to make sure nothing happened to you."

Kid looked down at the ground. "I didn't do such a great job at that Jenny, I'm sorry."

Jennifer touched his face, "I'm alive aren't I? I'd say you did your job pretty well."

He looked up at her. She was smiling at him. He vowed to put it behind him. It wasn't going to happen again anyway, even if he had to sleep with her in his arms every night. He smiled slightly at the thought.

"What I don't understand," she continued, "is why someone is trying to kill me?"

"We're not sure Jen, but we think it must have something to do with the inheritance," Kid answered."Unless you know of any reason someone might have a real grudge against you?"

"A grudge, sure," she smiled, "You can't be successful without occasionally treading on toes. But…" she shrugged, "A grudge is one thing. This…this seems insane!"

Another wry smile appeared as she looked at the two men by her side, "And you can drop the 'Scott hired us' act, I know it was really my Grandmother."

"Jennifer, Scott did hire us," Heyes countered.

"On my Grandmother's wishes, otherwise, he never would have sent her a telegram saying I was okay. He knows how sick she is. Those two have always been thick as thieves." Realizing the wording she had just used, she turned to look at their faces. Slowly grins broke out, first on Kid's and then on Heyes'. They all shared a chuckle at her choice of phrasing.

She turned serious again, "Okay, all three of us are in danger. Is my crew at risk too?"

"Jen, we aren't in any danger, nor are your crew. They're only after you," Heyes informed her.

"Poppy cock!"

This shocked the two men.

"The horse was meant for you Jed and the sandbag could have hit anyone unlucky enough to be under it. Others are in danger as well." She started pacing, "The crew, any one of them could have been injured in the fire." She looked them in the eye, daring them to tell her it wasn't true.

Heyes and Kid exchanged glances. "Alright," conceded Heyes, "we think whoever is doin' this has figured out who we are. But your crew is in no danger. The fire was set at the door of your compartment. They had plenty of time to get out."

"I have to tell them, they have a right to know. I will not put anyone at risk because of me. If they all leave, then we'll cancel the rest of the tour. If they don't, we continue on. I realize that if this person is in the crew, we'll have played our hand but I don't think it matters much at this point. They know who you are."

There was another silent exchange between the partners and then Heyes held out his hand to seal the deal. She smiled at him, came over, and gave him a hug. He much preferred this. "I'll go start breakfast," he said, "and then we'd better mount up." He walked back to camp, a smile on his face.

Jennifer turned to Kid. "You don't have to stay. If you want to leave, forget the investigation, I'll cancel the tour, go home. If something were to happen to you I…" What ever else she was going to say was shushed from her lips by a gentle finger.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away now."

She smiled at him, "What about Hannibal?"

He laughed gently, "Heyes will stay, he has a mystery to solve. He wouldn't let it go even if you canceled the tour."

She smiled up at him, "Alright. No more secrets though. I can help if I know what's going on."

"No more secrets," he promised.

00000

They rode for the next two and a half days with nothing out of the ordinary happening. They swapped more stories and got to know each other rather well. Jennifer learned a lot about Heyes' and Kid's relationship. Not from them, but from watching their interaction with each other. The way Kid took the lead at night, picking where they would camp, checking the perimeter, looking for trouble. Heyes would then take over when morning came. It was so natural for them, no communication was needed.

She noticed how they bantered back and forth when the stories ended. Sometimes, she thought they sounded like an old married couple. She smiled at this. If she weren't so worried about the threat to her, she would have enjoyed herself immensely. As it was, Heyes had gotten her to laugh, a couple of times, as he told story after story. He was relishing his new audience and was in high style.

In the time it took them to get to Kendra, Heyes and Jennifer had forged a bond. They had found a mutual respect and admiration for each other. They also had one thing in common which cemented their friendship, Kid. They both loved him.

At night, Jennifer and Kid would take walks, hand in hand, not too far, but far enough to have a private conversation, a private moment. They found they shared a lot in common in their attitudes towards life. They spoke of their pasts, their present and dreams of the future. Kid hadn't asked her to marry him yet, but was planning a very special night in which to do it.

00000

They rode into Kendra on the afternoon of their fifth day on the trail. They dropped off their mounts at the livery and headed for the hotel. They entered and asked for rooms and baths. They signed the register and were about to be shown to their rooms when a voice called out, "Jennifer!"

"Scott!" Jennifer ran to the other man.

He wrapped her in his arms in a fatherly hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"You told Meme!" She broke free of his arms and looked at him accusingly.

Scott looked at the two men standing behind her. They just nodded their heads. "Jen, we have a lot to discuss. How about you get cleaned up and meet me in the café. You can yell at me all you want then."

She tried to frown at him but the smile she was trying to hide broke free. "All right, I'll see you in an hour."

They turned and headed upstairs to their rooms. They had asked for adjoining rooms for security reasons. Kid wasn't letting Jennifer get out of earshot. When they got to their rooms, Kid opened the door to Jennifer's room first. She was about to enter when Heyes caught her arm, shaking his head no. They waited and then Kid came out of the room next door.

"It's fine."

"Is that really necessary?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

"Until this is over, yes, it is," Kid said.

She looked at her two protectors. "I guess you two know what you're doing."

"Believe me Jen, we've had plenty of experience with this sort of thing," Heyes explained.

"It's just; I'm not used to this." She waved her arms around the room, at their guns. "I'm used to being in control." She got up and started pacing. "Someone wants me dead and I don't know why."

Kid came over and took her by the shoulders. "Heyes and I aren't going to let anything happen to you."

She looked into his eyes, "Jed, I'm scared," she whispered.

He hugged her and felt her tremble. "You don't have to do this Jen. You can cancel the tour, go home."

"No, that wouldn't solve anything." She moved back out of his arms. "I'll leave it up to the crew. It's their livelihoods too."

There was a knock on the door and two guns were instantly trained on it. Kid nodded to Jennifer and she asked, "Who's there?"

"It's your bath Ma'am."

The room let out a collective breath. Heyes and Kid went back through the connecting door while Jennifer opened the door to her room and let the men in with her bath. After everything was set up, she stood there, looking at it, not sure if she really wanted to get in.

Kid knocked at the partially closed door and when he didn't receive a response, he peeked around the corner. He saw Jennifer just standing in front of the tub, staring into the water. He came in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jenny, you okay?"

She shook herself, "I was just remembering… my last bath."

"Jen, its _**just**_water. And I'll check on you. You can do this. It's just water."

She gathered herself together. She _**could**_ do this. He was right, it _was_ just water. She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"I have an idea, why don't you sing. You won't fall asleep if you're singing and I'll be able to hear you the whole time."

She kissed his lips and nodded her head again. He left then, leaving the adjoining door ajar. She began to sing as she undressed and eased down into the hot water. It did feel good.

In the other room, Heyes and Kid smiled at the sound of her voice. They too enjoyed their baths. It was the first time they had been serenaded while bathing, they liked it.

00000

When they were done and dressed, they headed over to the café. They found Scott seated at a table waiting for them. Jennifer grabbed their arms before they could sit down.

"I need some time alone with Scott. I have some things to say to him." Her eyes held a hint of the anger she was feeling.

"Alright, we'll get a table over there," Heyes said. By the look on her face, he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of this particular conversation.

They ordered dinner and watched the exchange from the safety of their table. Scott and Jennifer were quiet enough that they couldn't hear the words but emotions played across their faces telling the story. Scott's face registered resignation, anger and sympathy while Jennifer's face showed anger, sadness and fear. It was all very civil and nothing like her outburst on the trail. By the time the partners had finished dinner, Jennifer and Scott were finishing their coffee. Jennifer smiled at them and motioned them over.

"Everything all right here?" asked Kid as he took a chair next to Jennifer.

"Yes, we're fine." She smiled over at Scott. "We understand each other."

"Tomorrow we tell the troupe everything," Scott spoke. "We let them decide if they want to stay or go. We also tell them who you are. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Heyes. "At this point, it doesn't matter. We think whoever is doing this, already knows."

00000

Heyes had set himself two tasks upon arriving in Kendra. First, he visited the local library. After a long conversation, and the frequent use of his charming, dimpled smile, to the middle-aged woman in charge, he left with a stack of borrowed textbooks. He left these at the hotel for later perusal and began his second self-appointed job, checking all the small guesthouses and cheaper lodgings for any arrivals over the past few days.

00000

That night, Jennifer, Kid and Heyes decided to retire early. Heyes took first watch. They would be watching now until this whole mess was over. He sat the chair next to the partially closed door, opening one of his borrowed books. Jennifer came in to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Hannibal, sweet dreams," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Jen, same to you."

She walked over to Kid, "Goodnight Jed." She looked up at him with eyes that held a little trepidation.

"Goodnight Jen, we'll be watching, don't worry." He kissed her gently and she went back to her room.

At midnight, Heyes woke up Kid for his watch. "Anything?" Kid questioned his partner, yawning.

"It's been quiet. Jen's asleep but a little restless." Heyes took off his gun and hung it on the bedpost. Next came his boots, he lay down on the bed and was asleep within five minutes. Kid looked at Heyes' abandoned book. "Pharmacology?" he murmured, uncertainly. Sheesh, he thought, Heyes really will read anything!

Kid took up the spot Heyes had vacated. There was a full moon out tonight and it cast its light into Jennifer's room through the thin curtains. He saw Jennifer's clothes, neatly folded on the chair, her saddlebags slung over the back. He sat there watching her, trying to figure out their future.

Jennifer was getting more restless as the night wore on; she was dreaming, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Kid went to her bedside; he stroked her hair hoping to gentle her to a better dream. "Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here."

She quieted. He moved back to his chair. He wished he could keep the dreams at bay for her. He hadn't found a way to do it for his partner either. The man would wake up shaking, covered in sweat. He never told Kid about the dreams, but he didn't need to. They were the same ones that haunted his nocturnal musings.

Suddenly Jennifer yelled out and sprang from the bed. Wide eyed, she backed herself into a corner of the room. She was scared out of her mind, the terror of the dream still with her. Kid stood ready to go to her. She put out her hands, "Don't come any closer," she whispered.

Heyes was at the door in a flash, gun in hand.

"It's okay Heyes, bad dream," Kid said placing a hand on Heyes shoulder.

Heyes lowered his gun and gave the terrified woman a concerned look.

"I'll take care of her, go back to bed."

Heyes looked closely at Jennifer, noting her dilated pupils. Then, he nodded and picking up his borrowed textbook, returned to their room.

Kid crept closer to the frightened woman, "Jenny, it's just me. What's wrong?"

She stared hard at him, recognition finally dawning on her face. She slid down the wall and buried her head in her arms. Kid came and knelt down before her. She raised her head and stared at the wall across the room.

"He was here," she started in a trembling voice.

"Who was here?"

She looked into his eyes. "I don't know, I couldn't see him. He was just… a faceless shadow. He was standing over my bed… I couldn't breathe," her eyes continued to get wide. "He…he…"

Kid took her into his arms, "Shh, shh. It was just a dream." He pulled her to her feet and steered her towards the bed.

She sat down, trembling. Kid sat down next to her, one arm around her shoulders. They sat like this until Jennifer had quieted. Kid put her back into bed and covered her with the blanket. "I'll be right here if you need me."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Kid returned to his chair. Twenty minutes later, "Jed?" Jennifer quietly enquired.

"I'm here Jen."

Silence for a second, "Okay."

Another twenty minutes, "Jed?"

"I'm still here."

Another beat, "Okay."

Forty minutes later, "Jed?"

Kid hung his head. He decided this was going to go on all night if he didn't do something about it. He walked over to the bed and lay down on top of the covers. Jennifer was lying on her side and Kid turned over wrapping his arm around her waist. She snuggled into him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go to sleep," he fake grumped at her.

She smiled and this time when she closed her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

This is how Heyes found them when he woke in the morning. He had to hand it to Kid, that was certainly one way of protecting the woman.

00000

After breakfast Kid and Jennifer headed over to the telegraph office. She spent a good ten minutes composing the telegram and then paid the operator. As they walked back out she told him, "The answer should be at the next stop. I have promised a personal appearance for another benefit. They have their own band so it won't matter it my crew chooses to leave." She placed her hand in Kid's wondering at how easy it had been to place her trust in him. She appreciated his strong presence.

Scott met them on their way to the hall. "Everybody is waiting for you. Are you ready?"

Kid squeezed her hand in support. She smiled up at him. "Let's do this."

They entered the hall, Jennifer, Scott and Kid walking up to the front to stand with Heyes. Jennifer stood before her troupe and just looked at them all. They were her family. She didn't want to put them in danger. For a brief moment she toyed with the idea of ending the tour. Then straightening her shoulders, she addressed them in a clear voice, "As you all know, there have been a few unexplained accidents."

There were a few grumbles from the men.

"They were not accidents, they were intentional."

This brought confused murmurings.

Jennifer raised her hands for silence. "They were not meant for you, but for me." She quickly raised her hands again to ward off the questions. "I have been told you are in no danger. These two men, who you know as Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones, are actually Hannibal Heyes and Jedediah Curry from Amnesty Investigations. They are here to try and find out what is going on."

Instead of a burst of voices from the troupe, there was complete silence as the two men were sized up by the crew.

Jennifer continued, " I leave it up to you to decide if you want to stay with the tour or head on home. I don't want your answer right now. I want you to think about it. After lunch if you want to continue, meet back here, if not, please see Scott in the hotel and he will pay you your wages. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay. Please, do what you feel is right for you and your families. I will not think any less of you for leaving. I would like to thank you all for your professionalism and your friendship. You all mean a lot to me." She looked out over the men who had watched out for her, had been with her for so long. She smiled and then walked back out the door, finding Kid at her side. Heyes and Scott had stayed behind to answer any questions the crew might have.

Jennifer walked back to the hotel and up to her room without saying a word. When she reached her door she turned to Kid, "I need to get away until after lunch. I don't want to be around to influence their decision. Let's go do some target practice. Maybe you can show me how to fire that gun again."

Kid smiled. He understood her need to do something normal. Something, which required concentrating on something other than the decision of her crew. "Alright, there was a spot we rode by on our way in, it would be perfect."

Jennifer kissed him lightly on the lips, knowing he understood. She retrieved her bow and arrow and then they left a message for Heyes at the desk.

00000

They entered the hall after lunch. Nobody was there. Jennifer walked up to the stage and sat on the edge, swinging her feet nervously. Kid and Heyes took seats in the chairs set up. They waited. Five minutes passed. Jennifer started to twist the handkerchief she held in her hands. Ten minutes, then fifteen, passed without the door to the hall opening. She had just decided that nobody was coming when the door burst open. First one man and then another came in. The last man in the door was Scott. He came up to Jennifer who had been looking on with her mouth open.

"Sorry we're late. They all came to me to tell me that nobody was leaving."

Jennifer just looked out over the men she was so fond of. "I'm… I…" She couldn't find the words to express her appreciation. She decided that a hug for each and every one of the men would have to do. The family was staying together.

Kid and Heyes grinned at each other, a new appreciation for the hand picked troupe settling in their minds.

00000

"Jen," said Heyes, as they re-entered the hotel. "Could I try a name out on you? See if it means anything?"

Jennifer exchanged a glance with Kid; he shrugged and joined her in looking enquiringly at his partner. They all sat down in the lounge.

"Edgar Moran," said Heyes, watching Jennifer closely.

She frowned in thought. She began to shake her head then both partners saw recognition on her face, as a memory came back. "He was a crew member, about four years back," she said.

"Why?" asked Kid. "Has he something to do with all this?"

"I don't know," said Heyes. "What I do know is, a man by that name was in Pine when we were and a man by that name arrived here in Kendra two days ago. Now, 'Edgar Moran' is not exactly as rare a name as," he smiled, "'Hannibal Heyes but it's not quite 'John Smith' either. If Jennifer knows him, it seems quite a co-incidence. Was there any kind of trouble when he left? Did you…fire him?"

"No," she answered, "It was worse than that. Folk said we were foolish ever to hire ex-…" she stopped and flushed. She looked at both listening men. Raising her chin, she went on, "Edgar Moran had been in prison for theft. He said he wanted to go straight, start again."

The partners exchanged a glance. They guessed where this might be going and could see why Jennifer had reddened.

"Nathan and I always believed in second chances. How can a man go straight if he can't get an honest job? So we would hire reformed crimi…I mean ex-crimin…" Blushing again, she leaned forward earnestly, "I still **do** believe that people can change."

"Jennifer," soothed Heyes, "Just forget it's **us** for the minute. Pretend it's 'Smith and Jones'. Otherwise we'll be here all day, huh?"

Jennifer nodded and taking a breath, explained, "Edgar Moran was one of the crew taken ill when the smallpox epidemic hit Lincolnville. Like Nathan though, he was pulling through. Then came the fire at the Quarantine house. I told Jed how badly burned…" She clenched and unclenched her hands, "One or two of the bodies were so hard to identify. Nathan and the other married men were easy enough, because..." Her eyes met Heyes'.

"Because there are engravings in wedding bands?" he said, to save her having to explain. She nodded. Kid shuddered at the thought of what that meant for Jennifer when she turned over the charred figures in her dreams. He placed a reassuring hand on hers.

"We knew someone was missing, but we didn't know straightaway it was Moran. We had to…eliminate. Then, I found…" she looked down, "…all the money was gone from my room. Several hundred dollars. I wouldn't have pursued it. But Scott insisted on informing the Sheriff," she gulped, "Perhaps he was right?

The Sheriff was not convinced the fire was an accident. Talked about oil lamps being smashed in the dispensary, amongst all that lint and ether. But the flames had left so little behind, he couldn't be sure. He wondered if it had been set as a diversion." Jennifer straightened her shoulders, "I don't believe that. It would be…too wicked. I think a frightened, sick man, just yielded to temptation, took the money and ran."

"I can't see why **he** would have a grudge against Jen," frowned Kid. "Seems to me, it should be the other way 'round."

"I suppose…he became a wanted man again. Could he blame me for that?" hazarded Jennifer. "He was never caught. At least, I never heard that he was."

"Why now though?" wondered Heyes. "No, that's easy. Because you've been abroad, now you're back." He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense though. Unless…?"

"Unless…what?" said Kid.

"Could someone else have stolen the money?" asked Heyes.

"In all that confusion?" said Jennifer, sadly, "Anyone! But, only one man disappeared."

"Could he be blaming you, for a false accusation?" suggested Heyes. He shrugged, "Still seems…thin. But he could see you as the one who put him back on the run, even though he was innocent?"

"I'm not so interested in the 'why'," put in Kid, bluntly. "How do we stop him? Where is he?"

"Not where he was two days ago," said Heyes, ruefully. "I checked. What does he look like Jen? At least then we know what we're watching out for amongst the audience and passers-by."

Jennifer frowned, trying to remember. "About your height, maybe a shade shorter. Reddish hair. Skinny…" she shook her head. "It can't be him. He wasn't some," she gave a wry smile; "he wasn't some dangerous outlaw.

He was a…a pitiful, unprepossessing, young man, desperate to be accepted. He was so pathetically grateful when Nathan told him he was hired."

"I'll keep an open mind," agreed Heyes. "It could be a false trail. But I'd like to find this unprepossessing, skinny fella!"

From the dangerous look in Kid's eyes, his partner agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next afternoon they boarded the train to Lincolnville. It would only take them a few hours to get there and the crew settled themselves in for a nice quiet ride. As usual, Jennifer was making sure everything was taken care of. Kid watched, as she seemed to be everywhere at once. He liked watching her, liked it when she laughed at a joke someone told, liked the air of confidence she projected. He smiled to himself, liked it when she bent over to retrieve something. When she finally sat down next to him, she was tired.

"Why doesn't Scott take care of whatever it is you were doing?" Kid wanted to know.

"We go half-and-half on the duties. He takes care of paying the bills, booking the concerts, doing the publicity for the shows, making sure the business end of things is running smoothly. I take care of my crew. It really evens out in the end."

"Is everybody tucked in to your satisfaction?" Kid teased gently.

She gave him a sideways look and then smiled. "I just can't rest until I know everybody is taken care of. Belle teases me, calling me Martha."

"Martha?"

"When Jesus visited the house of Mary and Martha, Mary sat at Jesus feet while Martha was busy with the preparations."

"I think I remember that from Sunday school." He smiled at her, "So Martha, is everybody settled down?"

Jennifer punched him playfully in the arm. "I suppose the crew also told you what they call me?"

"You mean Mother Hen?" He grinned at her. He liked the playful banter.

"I'll never be free from that title for as long as I live. They tell every new person we get to call me that." She yawned hugely just then. "Excuse me. I guess I should try to take a little nap before we get into town."

"Why don't you lie down on the other bench? I'll be right here."

"I think I will." She yawned again, then switched to the other seat and lay down. The train's gentle rhythm had her asleep within minutes.

00000

It was so dark, and she could feel the chill and menace in the air. "Who…who's there?" she whispered.

A low laugh reached her ears. "Don't you know me…?" The voice became heavy with sarcasm, "I know you…Jennifer Landis!"

That voice, it was familiar…but…

"You know why I'm here don't you? Did you think you'd got away with it?"

"Gotten away with it?" murmured Jen, struggling to wake.

"It's your fault Rachel is... Probably for the best. You weren't a very good mother, after all."

"Rachel…?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! **DON'T**! You cruel, lying, deceitful …! It was you! She **TOLD** me! **TOLD** me what you did to her!" The voice wavered for a moment, "How could you? The voice became, choked, "It was all your fault! You should never have left her!"

Jen's mind worked, she was still dreaming, in a moment she would wake up. This was just a dream.

"But I…"

"Save your lies for your new…" the dream voice hardened again, "Harlot! Letting him 'paddle in your neck.' 'Honeying and making love over the nasty sty!' Still, promises don't mean much to a liar like you." A beat. "Not that I care about that! I'd cut off my own hand before I'd touch you again, you filthy…" Another beat. "You know you're going mad don't you…Jennifer Landis? You know…you **ARE** mad…don't you?"

"No!" she yelled just as the train whistle blew. She sat bolt upright. It was dark in the car, the tunnel they were going through blocking out the light momentarily. She remembered seeing someone sitting by her. She could still hear the voice echoing through her head. "All my fault…" she whispered. She shook her head to try to dispel the nightmare and, jumping up, ran down the aisle. Her heart was hammering in her chest. The terror was still fresh, even though she knew it was a dream. What was wrong with her? Was the voice right? **WAS** she going mad?

She ran blindly into Kid coming back down the aisle. "Hey, take it easy," he said as he caught her.

She trembled in his arms, burying her face in his shirtfront.

Heyes came up behind Kid. "What is it Jennifer? " Heyes asked, "What's wrong? "

Jennifer stared at Heyes, wide-eyed, as if she did not recognize him. No! As if she **DID **recognize him, but he terrified her. She shook her head. She **WAS** mad! It was only Hannibal. "Sorry," she whispered. "Sorry…" She wriggled free of Kid and panting for breath exited the car.

"What's that all about Heyes?"

"I think she had another nightmare. She was yelling no and then bolted from the seat as if the devil himself were behind her."

"I guess I better go after her." Kid turned around and headed out the door.

He found her taking great gulps of air on the platform between cars. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the rail. He stood back talking soothingly to her. He didn't want to frighten her by touching her. His voice wasn't registering.

Jennifer's voice, mixed with …'his', echoed in her head. "Go ahead, **JUMP**, you deserve to die! You shouldn't have lived."

Another voice reproached her, "You **LEFT** me mama! You left me!" A child whimpered in pain, "It hurts…where are you mama…it hurts!" Her own mind acknowledged that to make reparation she should…jump.

She placed her booted foot on the bottom railing. "Baby, I'm so sorry…so sorry."

"Jen, what are you doing?" Kid asked, frightened.

She placed her other foot next to the first.

"Jennifer!" Kid yelled.

She paid no attention to him, but climbed higher onto the railing.

Kid lunged and grabbed her around her waist.

She didn't feel his arms around her, but let go of the side posts and let her body fall forward.

Kid fell hard on to his back bringing Jennifer with him. He rolled over pushing the woman off him. "What in the Sam Hill do you think you're doing?" Kid yelled. "You could have been killed!" He looked over at the singer. She wasn't responding to him. Her eyes were fixed, staring into space. "Jennifer!" He tapped her cheeks lightly. "Come on Jen, snap out of it. You're scaring me."

Her eyes rolled up into her head as she lost consciousness. Kid picked her up and carried her inside the train, past very curious crewmembers to where Heyes sat. He placed her gently on the seat across from him.

"What happened?" Heyes said, concern in his voice.

"She tried to jump off the train!" Kid yelled back, worried.

"What? Why would she do that?" Heyes asked his voice rising.

"I don't know Heyes. I caught her and then she just… collapsed."

Heyes looked over at Kid and saw how frightened he was. It made him look very young and vulnerable.

Much quieter he said, "I'll go see if there's a doc on board."

Kid looked over at his partner. "Thanks."

Lady luck was with them and Heyes was back in just a few minutes with a Doctor.

"I'm Doctor Nelson," said the man with the severe look upon his face and spectacles perched on his nose. "Can you tell me what happened?" He knelt down and felt her pulse.

Kid filled the Doctor in, "She had a nightmare and then ran out of the car and tried to jump off the train. She seemed to be in a totally different world."

The Doctor was lifting up her eyelids, examining her pupils.

"Has she been under any stress lately?" he asked, with a hard edge to his voice.

Heyes and Kid looked at each other. "Yes," they both said in unison.

The Doctor looked up at them. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"She was in a fire recently. It shook her up pretty bad. And… " Heyes explained the incident in the bath.

The Doctor nodded his head and resumed his examination. When he was done, he closed up his bag and stood. "She needs rest. If we were in town, I would suggest a sedative, but there's not much I can do here on the train. If she wakes, put her to bed. I would think about 48 hours should have her feeling better."

"Sleep…that's it?" questioned Kid.

"Young man, she is showing classic signs of exhaustion. If she doesn't rest, she will just keep having episodes like the one you just witnessed. 48 hours. No less."

00000

As the train pulled into the station in Lincolnville, Jennifer was still unconscious. Scott made arrangements for adjoining rooms at the hotel and Kid carried her upstairs. The desk clerk was very worried when he saw Kid, carrying Jennifer.

"Should I send for the Doctor?" he enquired.

"Yes," Scott said. "Thank you."

It was Heyes this time who checked the rooms as Kid waited in the hall. When he came out, Kid put Jennifer down on the bed. She was unconscious, but her breathing was even.

"I need to go check in with the hall manager. Will you be alright?" Scott asked.

"I'll take care of her," Kid answered.

Scott nodded and left. Heyes turned to his partner. "If you don't need me anymore, I want to go check on new arrivals in town. See if any familiar names appear."

"Or any unprepossessing, skinny, red-heads, huh?" nodded Kid.

Heyes smiled and left the room while Kid started to take off Jennifer's boots. He placed them by the bed and heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"My name is Mrs. White. I'm the housekeeper here."

Kid opened the door to a mature woman with a pleasant smile.

"Jeremy, the desk clerk said you brought up a sick woman. I thought you might need some help."

"Thank you, Ma'am, I'd appreciate some help getting her… comfortable," he said.

Mrs. White took off Jennifer's blouse and skirt while Kid looked out the window. She rummaged around in Jennifer's saddlebags and withdrew her nightgown, putting it on her and pulling the covers up to her chin.

Mrs. White asked if there was anything else she could do for him. He assured her that he was fine now. She winked at him and left telling him the Doctor was probably out on calls at the moment, but would be around later. Kid went and sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Jennifer's cheek.

He thought about what the Doctor on the train had told them. Jennifer had started this nightmare before they had been hired to protect her. She had been dealing with not only a rigorous performance schedule but the accidents as well. She had been inundated with the stress and lack of sleep for a while. He and Heyes had only dealt with it for three weeks. And now with the knowledge that someone was trying to kill her, he wondered why this hadn't happened sooner.

He smiled at the sleeping form. She was a strong woman. She was a bit on the moody side he admitted but he didn't mind too much. He liked the fire she sometimes displayed. He had seen her at her worst, he hoped, but had never seen her at her best. She had been tired when they had first met. He wondered what she was like without the lack of sleep and stress. He thought she was probably like a ray of sunshine. Happy, vibrant, totally involved with the ones she cared about. He had witnessed her temper, and if he was totally honest with himself, he found it stimulating. He wouldn't mind an argument or two with her as long as the possibility of making up afterwards existed.

Jennifer moaned and tossed in her sleep. Kid couldn't understand a lot of what she was mumbling but he did catch 'Nathan', 'die' and 'my fault'. He didn't know what was going on with her but he wasn't at all sure he would have liked it if he had. He went and sat in the only chair in the room.

He looked out the window and watched the people go in and out of the Lincolnville Mercantile, the Lincolnville Café, and the Lincolnville Bank. He slapped his head. He was a little dense at times he thought. They were in Lincolnville. This was the town where she had lost her husband, daughter and a portion of her crew. No wonder she was having nightmares.

Kid walked over to the bed. He looked down at the sad face he had learned to love, and wanted nothing more than to hold her till the pain went away. He decided on sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair. It seemed to settle her.

Jennifer slept for the rest of the evening and into the next morning. Kid had slept in the chair by the window. Heyes had tried to relieve him but Kid didn't want to leave. Heyes understood. Every time Kid let her out of his sight, she fell into trouble.

She woke slowly, not understanding where she was. She vaguely remembered Nathan sitting beside her. No, she chided herself, Nathan was dead. It was just a dream, it must have been Hannibal sitting beside her. She sighed. She threw the covers back and stood, noticing she was in her nightgown. She didn't remember putting it on. She stood there a moment and finally noticed Kid asleep in the chair. She whipped the blanket off the bed with a little gasp. This woke Kid.

"Get out!" she yelled.

Kid had his gun in his hand before it registered in his brain. "Who, where?" He was looking around for the intruder.

"You! Get out!" She raised the blanket higher around herself. "Get out now!"

"Jennifer, Sweetheart…"

"Don't you sweetheart me. I said **GET OUT**!" she fairly screamed.

Kid did an about face and exited the room quickly. He was breathing hard. He had been having such a wonderful dream. He was in a field of wildflowers, Jennifer was slowly walking up to him as he leaned back on the grass. He could see her silhouette through the thin material of her dress. The sun was at her back and it left a glow all about her. She had flowers in her hand and was bending down so he could smell them…and then she was yelling at him. He wasn't quite sure what had happened.

He saw Heyes on one elbow in bed with his gun in his hand. "What happened?" he asked holstering his gun.

"I'm not sure, I…, I think I must have scared her. She was standing with a blanket around her and yelling at me to get out." His eyes got wide, "Even if she thought I undressed her, which I didn't, she must have realized it was only to make her comfortable."

"Kid…" said Heyes, frowning, "I didn't really want to say anything… and I'm still not sure but… all these temper flare-ups…over nothing, I don't think it's really Jen. I'm beginning to think she's …"

"You don't think she thought…I mean…I would never…I…" interrupted Kid.

"Kid, you can explain it all when she's dressed. She might be more willin' to listen then."

He stopped as Jennifer poked her head through the adjoining door, "I'm going down to breakfast Hannibal." She turned to leave and then turning back said, "Please tell Mr. Curry, I'm not talking to him." With that, she slammed the door and they heard her stomp down the hall.

Kid followed, without giving Heyes a chance to finish what he was about to say.

When Heyes arrived at the dining room, he noticed Jennifer eating with Scott and Kid at a nearby table with a scowl on his face. Heyes wasn't sure who to eat with, the clearly angry Jennifer or his peevish partner. He sighed, he guessed he should show some loyalty. He went and sat next to Kid. He was about to recount his suspicions, but noticed the cold humor in Kid's eyes. He decided to wait for somewhere more private…and a calm partner. They ate their breakfast in silence. Soon, Heyes left to continue his enquiries.

After breakfast, Scott tried to get Jennifer to go back to bed. She shouted at him_ 'to mind his own business' _and stomped off to the hall. Scott just shrugged his shoulders when Kid joined him. "She's in a high temper. You might want to watch from a distance."

"She needs to go back to bed, you heard what the doc said." Kid argued.

"I told her," Scott shook his head, ruefully, "I thought she might slap my face. She didn't believe a word I said. I'm not quite sure what to do about it besides slinging her over my shoulder and tying her to the bed."

Kid agreed that that would not be a very calming encounter. He and Scott walked over to the hall.

Jennifer was at the piano while her crew were checking the curtains, building supports for the stage, and generally getting on with the jobs they were hired for. Between the banging of the hammers and the sawing of wood and all around general noisiness of getting a stage ready, Jennifer pounded away at the piano. She yelled at her crew for quiet but it was hard to accomplish without stopping work all together. Jimmy came up to her with her tea. She accepted it from his hands and took a sip. Her eyes grew angry as she spit it out.

"This tea is cold, go back and do it right. If you can't manage that, I don't want to see you around anymore."

Kid saw the boy's lip wobble. He remembered, Jennifer was not the only person to have lost family in Lincolnville. A pang for the young orphan went through the ex-outlaw. Kid decided Jennifer had indulged her bad temper long enough. She had yelled at just about every member of the crew and he was going to put a stop to it. He strode over to the piano and placing his hands firmly around her shoulders, picked her up and pushed her to a room off to the side.

He turned her around and then released her. He stood back with his arms crossed over his chest, feet shoulder width apart, eyes storming. "What gives you the right to treat people like that? Jimmy was just doing you a favor. Something he didn't have to do I might add. It's not his job to brew your tea."

"I am an artiste. That gives me every right!"

"Does artiste mean selfish, self-absorbed, Madam who thinks her work is more important than others?" The volume went up when ever someone spoke.

"Do not presume to tell me how to do my job. I will not be told what to do by you or anybody else! And that lad works for me, not you! I will behave exactly as I always have!"

Kid's temper finally got the better of him. "Fine, then you can do it without me!"

"Fine! I survived 29 years without you in my life, the rest will be fine too. Collect your wages on the way out and close the door."

She had never seen Kid so angry. If she were a man, she was sure he would have decked her. He strode out, slamming the door. He walked past Heyes, coming back to the hall, without a word and straight to the saloon.

Jennifer paced the room. She didn't know why she had said those things. She didn't mean any of it. She wanted Kid in her life, she loved him. She was just so… **ANGRY**! She slipped out the back door to take a walk. She didn't see Heyes follow her at a distance.

It took her exactly thirty minutes to walk around the town. She did this four times before she felt in control of herself. The fresh air had helped to calm her emotions. Now, she stood in front of the saloon, ashamed of herself. She knew Kid was in there, drinking his lunch probably, the problem was, how to get his attention so she could talk to him.

Heyes walked up to her, "Need some help?" he asked.

She looked sheepishly at the ground, she was so embarrassed. "Could you…I mean… would you, ask Jed to come out here? Please?"

He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "Want some advice?"

She nodded.

"Tell him the truth. Whatever you have to say to him, just say it straight out. He'll be hurt by anything less."

"Hannibal, he was so angry. I told him to leave, I didn't mean it but, what if he won't come back?"

"He loves you Jen, just be honest, you'll see."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Heyes walked into the saloon and up to the bar. He ordered a beer and then went to sit next to Kid. He saw the dejected look on his partner's face. He almost laughed.

He had seen this man in almost every conceivable situation, but had never seen him with such a hangdog expression.

"Think of it this way Kid, at least you got the first fight out of the way."

Kid looked at him like he was crazy. "I told her I was through." Kid dropped his eyes to his whiskey shot. It was his first and still untouched.

"Yeah, the guys told me."

Kid quickly looked up and then looked even sadder if that was possible. "They also tell you she said she was fine with that."

"And you believe her?"

Kid shrugged.

"I don't." Simple words but they caught Kid's attention. "She's outside. Says she wants to talk to you."

A variety of emotions passed over Kid's face, surprise, relief, and then anger. He threw back the whiskey, then stood and started for the door.

Kid walked out of the saloon and looked around. Jennifer was standing at the entrance to the alley at the side of the saloon. She had her back to Kid and he could see how tired she was by the slump of her back, the way her shoulders were almost to her ears. He shook himself, he would not let her off the hook. Her behavior was inexcusable. She chose that moment to turn around and Kid saw the sad look in her eyes. It was nearly his undoing. He bolstered himself and placed his best poker face on. He walked a little ways into the alley, for a modicum of privacy, without looking at her.

She followed. She looked up into his blue eyes and for a minute, forgot what she wanted to say. "I…I…" she stumbled. She looked at the ground to compose her thoughts. "I'm sorry for the way I acted Jed," she looked back at him, "but you have to understand, how important my music is to me."

Kid just looked her in the eyes, not blinking, and said firmly, "Shall we have the apology again, and this time without the 'but'."

Her eyes flashed angrily but she reined in her emotions and standing tall, she offered a sincere apology. "Jed, I am very sorry for the way I acted. It was wrong. I didn't mean what I said, I don't want you to go." She looked at the ground. Her emotions were playing havoc with her again. One minute she was spitting mad, the next she wanted to break down in tears.

Kid believed she was sincere but was still angry about that morning. "And?"

She looked up at him, confused.

"About this morning?" he prompted.

"Oh Jed! I don't know why I reacted like that… I suppose it was just the shock of waking up in a strange place and…" she didn't know whether to grin or not, "I know you only undressed me to…"

"As a matter of fact, it was the housekeeper!" put in Kid. "I didn't even peek! Jennifer, it is not my habit to take advantage of helpless women, or any woman for that matter."

"Jed! I don't care **who** did it. I'd trust you with my life, let alone my petticoats!" She smiled shyly. "I am **so** sorry I over-reacted." She frowned, "I don't know what's come over me these last few weeks!"

She turned and placed her forehead against the side of the saloon. "I am making such a bungle of this."

Kid heard the heartbreak in her voice and lost all the anger he had built up. He turned her to him, cupped her chin and tilted her head so he could look at her. Her eyes were shining but she was stubbornly not allowing the tears to fall. "Apology accepted."

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she let it out. "I'm not making excuses for my actions but I'm usually very calm. I have been so on edge lately; I want to lash out at someone. One minute I'm so angry, the next… I'm in tears and then… I'm scared to death. I actually think… I think I'm going mad."

"Jen, you've had a lot to deal with. I think it's probably normal that you are out of sorts."

"Maybe," she wasn't sure she agreed. "I have to go apologize to Scott and the crew; you'll be here when I get back?" Kid thought she looked so lost and vulnerable.

"Tell you what, I'll go with you."

She smiled at him then, "Thank you. If you'd like, I'll buy you lunch afterwards. I'll even throw in some pie."

Kid grinned, "I'll make you a deal. We eat and then you take a nap. The Doctor said 48 hours, it's hardly been 12."

She started to argue with him and then bit her lip, her eyes going wide. "Are you saying what Scott told me was true. I actually tried to jump off the train!"

"You think he would make something like that up?"

"No…I guess not. Something else I'll have to apologize for." She met his eyes, "It scares me that I would do something like that and not remember. Who knows what I'll do next."

"You're just tired. After some sleep, you'll feel better."

"I hope you're right."

They walked down the street hand in hand. They had taken an important step in their relationship and made it through to the other side. They would be all right.

00000

When Heyes got back to the Hall, young Zach Granger greeted him.

"Hey there, Mr. Heyes," he called. "You ain't thinking of leaving us an' going prospectin 'are ya?"

"Huh?" said Heyes confused.

"I saw you, headin' on into the hardware store and studyin' the shovels." He grinned, evidently delighted at his wit. "Have ya struck gold, Mr. Heyes?"

Heyes frowned. He really needed to catch up with his partner, now Kid was reconciled with Jen and could concentrate. He wanted to talk through his suspicions about the cause of Jennifer's erratic behavior.

"You're mixing me up with someone else, son," he said. He continued on his way.

"No," said Zach, simply, "I saw you, in the store…"

"I haven't set foot in the store," interrupted Heyes.

"It was a coupla hours ago," persisted the youth. "I raised my hand, from across the street but I guess you didn't see me, huh?"

"I just said, it wasn't me." Heyes smile slipped.

Zach opened his mouth to argue, remembered who this man was, or at least, used to be. He shut it again firmly. "I…I don't wanna argue with you, Mr. Heyes," he gulped.

Heyes looked at the boy. He frowned.

"Sorry", Zach offered.

Heyes' mind worked. "Why are you so sure it was me, Zach?" he asked, mildly. "You said you were across the street. You could have made a mistake."

"I…I musta," stammered the boy. Then he blurted, "It **was** you Mr. Heyes! Blue shirt, tan vest, black hat with the trimmings…the boots!"

"Those things are kinda inconclusive Zach," smiled Heyes, "Though it sure sounds a co-incidence."

"But you turned! I saw your face. It **was** you!"

Something clicked into place in Heyes' mind. No! Surely, that was impossible! His brain began to race. He turned on his heel and left the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As promised, Jennifer lay down after lunch. She had had nothing but tea. She had been complaining of not being able to quench her thirst and had actually had two pots of the brew. Now she was asleep on her bed with Kid sitting in the same chair he had occupied the night before. He had promised to wake her in time for the concert, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand what they were doing in Lincolnville. Jennifer had tried to explain, she had to do this. The orphanage really needed the money the concert would bring in. She _had_ to put her personal feelings aside for the children.

00000

Swallowing down his reservations, Heyes squared his shoulders and entered the Sheriff's office. A fair-haired young man, with steady gray eyes, looked up from his desk.

"Can I help?"

"Sheriff Randall Matthews?" checked Heyes.

"Uh huh."

"Were you Sheriff here, four years ago?"

"Nope." A beat. "Why are you askin'?"

Heyes took a breath. "I was hoping to speak to whoever was Sheriff here, during the smallpox outbreak."

The steady gray eyes continued to look at the ex-outlaw. Heyes realized he would have to offer a little more. "I was hoping to speak to someone who remembers the fire, at the Quarantine house."

Randall Matthews scanned the face of the dark-eyed man. "That'd be George Watkins," he said. A beat. "Retired."

"Where could I find him?"

"Who's asking?"

Heyes took another breath. He was still not entirely reconciled to announcing this to fellas wearing a silver star. "Hannibal Heyes."

The fair eyebrows rose. Once again, the young Sheriff studied the man before him. Whatever he saw in the reformed outlaw, he clearly approved of.

"George Watkins happens to be my uncle," he smiled. "If'n you'd wait ten minutes for my deputy to get here, I'll walk round with you, introduce you!" The smile turned into a grin. "Hannibal Heyes, huh? Guess we don't have to ask why **you** never called before! If'n you'd like to take a seat in a cell for old times sake…just ask!"

00000

Kid moved over to the bed and looked down at Jennifer. She looked like a little girl with her hair spread out on the pillow and her face flushed from sleep. He found himself thinking how beautiful her daughter must have been. He kissed her softly on the forehead, "Jennifer," he said quietly. "Honey, time to wake up."

She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head," he smiled at her.

She tried to smile back but it was a bit lopsided.

"Feeling any better?"

She looked into his concerned blue eyes and couldn't find the strength to lie. "Jed, truth be told, I feel as tired now as when I laid down."

He felt her forehead. "I think you have a fever. You should probably stay in bed. The Doctor said 48 hours."

She groaned, "You know I can't."

"Cancel the performance."

She looked at him as if he had two heads. "You can't just cancel a performance. All the time and effort people have put into it. The orphanage is counting on us. The money they receive tonight is desperately needed. I can't let them down."

"I think you're putting too much on yourself. Sweetheart, you're sick. You need to stay in bed and rest."

"Don't you think I know that? I know I'm sick! I can't stop just because I'm a little tired! I have to go on for the children!"

Kid really didn't want to argue with her again. "Alright, I'll go in the other room so you can change. Just sing like before."

She nodded and started in on her scales. She didn't feel well. Her head hurt, her back hurt, her stomach hurt, in fact she couldn't think of a spot on her that didn't hurt. She was worn out, but she had a concert to do tonight. She was glad the tour was almost over.

00000

"I had my suspicions about that fire at the time," said ex-Sheriff George Watkins, "It went up just **too **fast. As if it had broken out in several places at once. And…broken out always with oil or tinder to feed it. Know what I mean, Mr. Heyes?"

"You mean, as if it hadn't 'broken out' at all," replied Heyes.

The grizzled head nodded. "There was something else, something about the debris in the dispensary area. It just wasn't right. I reckon there'd been a fight. Though," he made a helpless gesture, "there wasn't much left to examine an', I suppose lawmen are prone to suspect foul play, when maybe there ain't none."

"You found out nothing?" Heyes checked.

"Nope. To tell the truth, Mr. Heyes, the town was so shook up by the epidemic an' I was so caught up in enforcing quarantine rules …"he sighed, "I never reckoned it was Moran who set the fire, though he did disappear. He'd never been anything worse'n a petty thief. The mess Lincolnville was in, he coulda walked outta the bank carrying the safe! No need to set a fire to divert us!" He shifted in his seat. "And…that poor singer, Miss Landis. Nothing could bring her husband or child back. Nor her friends. What good could be done by…" He shook his head slowly. "It woulda been an act of cruelty to drag her through an investigation that'd most likely lead nowhere, Mr. Heyes. An' that's a fact!"

Heyes appreciated the sincerity behind the man's words. "I believe you could only identify some of the bodies through their…rings?" he asked. "It must have been hard!"

The wrinkled gray eyes squeezed shut at the memory. George Watkins gulped as he nodded.

00000

By the time Heyes got back to the hall, the performance had started.

"How's it going?" he whispered to his partner, in the wings.

"It's not the same," breathed Kid. "I mean…**she's** not the same. The voice is performing fine…but if you watch, she keeps wiping away tears." He shook his head, "She should never have gone on."

"Kid," said Heyes, "I don't think she **is** the same." He took a breath, "I think she's being drugged. That's why she's not thinking straight."

Kid's eyes widened in shock and flew to the woman on the stage.

"I mean, look at tonight. It was clear to everyone she wasn't fit to perform, and let's face it, Jennifer could hand over the money this concert will raise, as easily as you or I would drop a coin in a collection plate. All this stuff about 'havin' to do it for the children' … That kind of, well… posing…just isn't the Jennifer we know."

Kid blinked. He supposed that was true, though he had not put it quite that way in his own head.

"I've been watching her eyes too," breathed Heyes. "Her pupils are dilated when she's not herself."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Kid.

"We check everything she eats and drinks till we work out what it is!"

"She's had nothin' except that dang tea, today!" puzzled Kid. "The tea!"

"Indeed," agreed Heyes. "Kid, I think you just earned your share of our fee." He hesitated, "There's something else Kid. You aren't going to like it…"

"I already don't like **any** of it!" his partner shot back.

At that moment, the curtain fell on Jennifer's final bow. They saw her leave the stage, push Scott aside and slip out of the back door.

"Follow her!" ordered Heyes. "Don't let her out of your sight. I'm going to go find that tea, see if you're right!"

Kid caught up to Jennifer as she reached the edge of a wooded area and sat on a log.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Kid asked.

She gasped and turned, startled. Her eyes were red, her face streaked with tears.

"Hey, hey, what is it?" Kid pulled her into his arms.

Her body was shaking, tears still spilling down her face. "It hurts so badly!" she cried out. She collapsed into him.

He held her tight. "What hurts?" he asked gently. She couldn't answer, just placed her hand over her heart. Kid's throat closed up, he did not want to tell her someone hated her enough to poison her. She looked up at him with eyes full of grief and confusion. He wanted to show her that he loved her, was there for her. He bent his head and kissed her lips. Her response stunned him; it was so fervent, abandoned.

Suddenly she pulled back, guilt written on her face. "No! No! I can't!"

"Can't what, Jennifer?"

She pushed away from him and ran into the woods. Kid bolted after her. "Jennifer, wait!"

She was in front of him, tripping over the roots of trees, branches tearing at her clothes. He managed to get hold of her waist and stop her progress. She beat on him with her fists, "Let me go! I can't! Nathan!"

Kid grabbed her wrists. "Jennifer!" he shouted, "Look at me. Nathan is dead!"

She stood stock-still. He released her and then felt a resounding smack across his face. "**HOW DARE YOU**! **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**!" she turned to run again.

Kid grabbed her pinning her arms to her side. She struggled frantically in his grasp. Kid was amazed at the strength she exhibited. She sank her teeth deep into his arm tearing and drawing blood, the narrow heels of her evening shoes, stamped and ground mercilessly into the fragile bones of his instep.

"**JENNIFER**! **STOP IT**! **DO YOU HEAR ME**? **STOP IT**."

The shovel connected with his head and he crumpled to the ground. Jennifer screamed as a hand came around and covered her face with a cloth. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Just us three," a voice said, "Together again!"

Jennifer was flung over a shoulder and hauled away.

00000

Kid slowly came to. He was tempted to return to sleep. He was warm and comfortable, but something was teasing his memory. It was there, just at the back of his brain, begging to be remembered. He tried to roll over onto his side and felt his head explode. He groaned and then heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, take it easy. You've got quite a lump on the back of your head."

He opened his eyes and saw Heyes bending over him with a cloth. "Heyes?"

"Yeah Kid, I 'm here."

"Why do I have a lump?" he asked touching the sensitive spot.

"I was hoping you could tell me. What do you remember?"

Kid looked at his friend and tried to focus his eyes. As he lay there getting his bearings, the memory that had been tickling his mind suddenly jumped at him. "Jennifer," he cried. He tried to get up and collapsed back onto the pillows as his head once again exploded.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy. The doc says you shouldn't try to move too much just yet."

"Heyes, we have to go find her."

"We will, first you have to tell me what happened."

Kid looked up into Heyes' concerned eyes, "She was running in the woods, the branches ripping at her clothes. I caught her. She was biting and kicking me, she was out of control. I yelled at her to stop and then…I," he struggled with his memory, "I don't know what happened." He frowned, still holding his partner's gaze. "Heyes…she kept saying she couldn't be with me because of Nathan. She thought he was still alive."

Heyes took a deep breath. "Kid," he began, "you'd better get ready for a shock."

00000

They had ridden out to the place where Jennifer had disappeared. The doc had advised Kid to stay in bed. That didn't go over well. He had determinedly, if not slowly, got out of bed, put on his boots and gun and unsteadily navigated the stairs down to the lobby. Once there he grabbed a support column and caught his breath while he willed the nausea away. Heyes knew it was pointless to try to stop his cousin so he just made sure he didn't fall down.

"I'll go get the horses," he said.

Kid just nodded his thanks and then immediately regretted the action.

Now they were in the woods looking for any sign of what might have happened. The spot was only the beginning of a forest that stretched on for miles. Heyes dismounted and checked the ground where he had found Kid. He saw the signs of the struggle, what looked like a pair of heavily indented footprints, and then a horse going in an easterly direction.

Without a word, the cold blue eyes of Kid Curry looked east and then he nudged his horse forward. Heyes mounted and followed. The tracks were easy to follow at first but as they moved deeper into the dense forest, it became harder and harder.

00000

She opened her eyes to darkness. Her head pounding. She was lying on her back. She tried to move, but could only manage a couple of inches either way. Feeling around, her fingertips touched wood to her right and wood to her left. Rough…unfinished. She was unable to raise her arms more than a few inches over her body, not enough to stretch them out entirely or to reach her face with her hands. So the wood could only be inches from her face. She was trapped!

The surrounding air was stagnant and still. It smelled of old timber and…fear. Hers!

She was in a box of some sort, but where, and why? Who was doing this to her? She felt a surge of panic and swallowed, trying to remain calm. Think, she told herself, concentrate on escaping. She pushed up on the top to lift it. Nothing! It did not budge. She tried again, with all her strength. A slight groan, but still, it didn't give.

Perhaps she was still asleep and this was a nightmare. She touched the wood again. It felt real. It felt solid. She must be awake. No! Do not let this be real!

A rustling sound, and then…pounding. The pounding in her head. Only, it was not **in her **head, it was against the box. It shuddered with the blows. Hammering!

"No, please! Don't leave me in here!" She knew that sound; they were hammering nails in the box, sealing her in. This 'box' was a coffin. Her coffin! She banged on the inside, screaming to be let out.

"Dark isn't it?" came a muffled response. "Hard to breathe? Frightening? Now you know how **SHE** felt, you cruel …"

She could not believe this was happening. Was she mad? She **KNEW** that voice! "Nathan? It can't be?" she gasped. Then, louder, "Nathan!"

00000

_I am glad that … that… believes herself mad! I have been mad for four years! __**SHE**__…she drove me mad. It is only justice I return the favor. The madness was all I had for company, until my beautiful one…my darling returned._

_I pause in shoveling earth. It will take her a long time to die. Perhaps…a qualm shakes me…perhaps, it is __**too**__ cruel? _

_My darling one …I can __**SEE**__ her now, as well as hear her… tugs at my sleeve._

"_Don't stop__Daddy__Don't stop__!" _

_Her eyes beseech me; her lip…her tiny precious lip…wobbles. _

"_It __**hurts **__when you stop__Daddy__It hurts__An__'…__an__' __it's so dark__I won't be outta the dark__until you finish__!" _

_Another shovel full of earth. Again I hesitate. Can this be right? _

"_Please Daddy__please__!" A tear runs over that roseleaf cheek. The small fingers touch my hand, delicate as a butterfly's wing. "__Please__!" A whimper. "__She's still hurting me__!"_

_I set my jaw…and dig._

_00000_

Jennifer felt the box drag forward a few feet, her feet tilted downwards. What was happening? With agonizing slowness the coffin crawled forwards and downwards until it dropped, with a sickening thud. Unable to contain herself, Jennifer shrieked as she fell.

She was in a coffin and Nathan…if it **WAS** him…was going to bury her alive. She screamed and scratched at the lid. She could hear dirt being shoveled on top. This could not be happening.

"Please…Nathan! Please…no!"

"I **have** to!" came a voice from overhead. "I **have** to! It's the only way to help Rachel!" Earth thudded onto the lid. "You deserve it! This is what you did to her, you heartless …" Was that…sobbing…she heard. "You **buried **her…buried her **ALIVE**!"

Steady thuds of earth.

"Don't try and deny it!" Thud. Thud. Thud. "I heard her. I **HEARD** her pleading to be let out! She…she **told** me!" Thud. Thud. "How does it feel?" Thud. Thud. "You did this to **HER**!

00000

_I throw down the shovel. Finished! Done! I let 'Edgar Moran' go. For most of the last four years I have __**BEEN**__ him. Forgotten I was ever anyone else. But, now…_

_It is so peaceful in the woods. I feel…I feel…I try to remember. Yes. I feel …happy. No pain. Not for me. Not for her._

_A small, trusting, hand slips in mine. "__Thank you__Daddy__."_

"_Feel better, darling?"_

_She nods. "__All better now__!" she lisps. Then, "__Daddy__can we go find mama now__?"_

_I squat down, smile into those beguiling hazel eyes. "Of course, darling! Shall we go now?"_

"_Uh huh__!"_

_Together, hand in hand, we walk away. Jen! Darling, beloved Jen! Now that that Landis woman is punished, we can all three be together again. _

"_I love mama__!" comes the precious voice._

"_So do I, darling! Very much! I adore you both!" _

_I lift her onto my shoulders and she squeals with happiness._

"_Canter__Daddy__Canter__!" _

_I do! Once I find Jen, we will __**ALL**__ be so happy!_

00000

They had ridden for a day; following tracks they hoped were right, getting side tracked by tracks leading nowhere. Kid was becoming increasingly impatient with the dead ends. They were wasting time. Jennifer could be dead by the time they found her. He had no doubt they would; he was not ever going to give up. He would find her dead or alive.

As night fell, Heyes started looking for a place to camp. There was no moon to speak of and what little there was, was hidden behind clouds. He broached the subject carefully to his silent partner.

"Kid, we need to stop for the night. We can't see the tracks."

The clouds drifted from the moon's glow and illuminated deadly, cold eyes, turned on him. Kid Curry had stared at many a man with that look on his face, but it had never been directed at Heyes. A shiver ran down Heyes' spine, and then the eyes softened, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guess you're right," was the only reply.

They made camp, and tried to get some rest. They lay down but neither found any sleep.

00000

Jennifer had screamed out to Nathan, until her throat felt hoarse and she was choked by sobs. Now…all was quiet. She had to calm herself or she would use all the air and die sooner. She almost laughed at the thought. Die sooner? Would that matter? Jed did not know where she was. How could he? How could he find her? She sobbed again.

She had read about people buried alive. They were discovered, fingers raw from scratching on their wooden prisons, arms contorted from agony, faces almost unrecognizable, distorted with pain and fright.

She remembered…their skin chewed from rats. Bodies riddled with maggots. The horror of it. Would the rats and maggots attack her while she was still alive? Her heart pounded.

Please let her heart slow. Please help her be calm. Please help her to die with some dignity. Please, she whimpered. "Please"

A scratching sound. There…and again! A rat? Or was she hearing things? Was she going mad? She **HAD** heard Nathan. Or had she? Was she already insane?

Something crawled on her forehead. Tiny insect legs…tickling. Instinctively her hands moved to brush it off, only to hit the wooden lid of the coffin. She sobbed in frustration. She had to stop, stop using up her air. Try to think. Jed would find her. He had saved her before, he and Hannibal would again.

Something on her forehead scuttled, and she shook her head in a vain attempt to fling it off.

Jennifer's mind drifted in and out of a strange, dreamy wakefulness. She was on the train. She was dreaming on the train. No, she was here, imprisoned in a coffin, and she could hear Nathan, sobbing with regret as he buried her. He was right. She did deserve this.

Air! She needed air! She scratched at the wooden lid. She had to get through it. Scratching, scrabbling! Harder and harder until her fingers were raw and bleeding.

She was through! She could feel the dirt beneath her fingernails. She clawed her way towards the surface. She was getting closer. She **MUST** be getting closer. She heard Jed, "Come on Jen! Come on!"

00000

The two men broke camp as soon as they could see their hands in front of their faces. They picked up the tracks they had followed yesterday. It was slow going but they were making progress. They were close, Kid could feel it. He knew that time was running out if they wanted to find her alive.

00000

Jennifer woke with a start. It was stifling in her small prison. Sweat ran down her face and neck. She felt cold and clammy. She shivered. So…so hard to breathe. She swallowed and her throat ached from thirst. She was light-headed. Nathan smiled down at her. He was so…so beautiful.

"I love you, Nathan. I love you. I will **ALWAYS** love you."

She took a final breath.

00000

Kid stopped abruptly, making Heyes almost run into the back of his horse. "What is it?" asked the dark- haired ex-outlaw.

"Does something look different?"

Heyes looked around, "No, all I see are trees."

Kid looked around. He knew something wasn't right, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He dismounted and looked around. The ground up ahead was a little darker than where he was standing.

The forest floor looked the same, twigs, brambles, berry bushes, but the ground under this looked…new. It hit him then. "No, oh no!" He fell to his knees and quickly scrambled the brush away. He was right. The earth here had been dug up… recently. Heyes jumped off his horse and joined Kid on the ground. He looked over at his partner thinking the same thing.

Kid was already scooping earth away from the spot with his hands. Heyes looked around hoping for something to facilitate their efforts. He noticed a shovel just a few yards from the grave. It must have been accidentally left behind. He ran, picked it up and drove it into the ground next to Kid. Kid never stopped his digging; he was like a man possessed. His hands started to bleed through his torn gloves but he took no notice. After about fifteen minutes of Kid digging with his hands and Heyes using the shovel they heard it hit something solid. The two men looked at each other and with new fervor cleared the earth away from the coffin.

Kid climbed down into the shallow grave. His hands were shaking and his voice quivered as he pounded on the top of the wooden tomb and called out her name. "Jennifer, Jennifer, can you hear me?"

There was no sound except for the singing of the birds. There was no room to get the shovel under the lid so they hauled the box out of the earth. As Heyes slipped the shovel into the narrow slit, he thought he heard Kid praying.

It took him several attempts to prise the lid off. When the lid finally gave way with a sickening creak, Heyes stepped back to give Kid access.

Jennifer lay still. Her skin was ashen, her hands raw and blood stained. Heyes saw this and looked at the lid he had just levered off. He noticed what looked like claw marks on the underside of the lid. With horror he realized that she had been trying to claw her way out.

Kid dropped to his knees in front of the still form. He was too late. They hadn't been able to save her. At that moment all the pain and suffering of his past broke in upon him. It had happened again, and he couldn't stop it this time either. He gathered Jennifer into his arms and just sat rocking her.

Heyes backed off and let him grieve. He stood with his back to the heartbreaking scene, head down, eyes closed, fists clenched.

Why did this have to happen to Kid, hadn't he seen enough death, experienced enough heartache in his life? It was his fault of course. The great Hannibal Heyes hadn't figured out soon enough what was going on. He should have insisted Jennifer cancel the tour. He should have done _**something**_, anything.

Kid's tears were flowing freely, as he held Jennifer close to his heart.

Heyes came over to him and placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. He looked at the woman his partner loved…he had grown to love. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Kid placed her gently on the ground and moved away.

Jennifer's dress was torn so Heyes slowly took off his coat and placed it over her.

"Thank you."

It was just a whisper, but they both heard. She wasn't dead, she was alive, barely maybe, but alive never the less. Heyes hugged her to himself.Kid stood by in silence, just watching. Part of him wanted to whoop and holler for sheer joy. But he didn't. He just stood and looked at the woman he loved, loved more than he thought he could ever love. He stood and let the wonderful, miraculous, truth sink in. '_Jennifer is…alive. She's alive!_'

Hours later, they sat around the fire, Jennifer, still wearing Heyes' coat and her hands bandaged, telling them everything she could remember about her abduction. Her voice was very monotone, her story straight to the point. Kid worried about this. It wasn't a good sign that she showed no emotion at all about her experience. She responded to their questions but that was it. Her eyes void and lifeless. They made a bed for her from the tree branches and encouraged her to lie down and sleep. She didn't resist. Kid sat at the fire, just watching her. Heyes knew that Kid would take first watch and pulled his blanket about himself. He doubted Kid would sleep at all this night.

Around midnight Kid went behind a tree to relieve himself, when he returned he found that Jennifer had kicked her blanket off. He was about to cover her up when he noticed that she wasn't shivering. It was a cold night and he himself wasn't keen to leave the fire. He placed the blanket back over her and then felt her forehead. She was burning up. She opened her eyes when she felt his cool hand, but there was no recognition in them.

"Heyes," Kid said.

The dark-haired man started awake and then came over to see what was wrong.

"She's burning up; we have to get her to a Doctor."

Heyes felt her forehead and was instantly concerned. "We'll have to wait for dawn, we can't see well enough to get her to town safely. I'll get some water from the canteen and a cloth. It's all we can do for now."

Kid nodded his head knowing that Heyes was right, but he didn't like it.

They bathed the sick woman all night, washing her face, neck and arms in an effort to keep the fever down. When the first streak of dawn pierced the darkness, they broke camp. They managed to get Jennifer on Kid's horse and then he climbed up behind her. He was going to have to hold her up, as she was too weak to be of much help.

"Just hang on Jennifer, we'll get you to town and then you can rest."

She didn't respond but Kid felt her body stiffen. She was trying. It had taken them two days to find her. They were hoping to make the return journey in under half that time without the false trails.

It was only six hours later that the forest opened up and they saw Lincolnville in the valley below. Kid let out the breath he had been holding. They had made it.

Heyes rode ahead, to the Doctor's surgery.

By the time Kid pulled up, Heyes and the Doctor were waiting outside. The Doctor helped Jennifer down and Heyes carried her inside. He placed her gently down on the table, in the middle of an examination room.

"What happened?" asked the Doctor. He was tall, with straight black hair and a dark complexion. His eyes were intelligent and his hands gentle as he poked and prodded.

"I think she might have been drugged, Doctor," said Heyes, "Some kind of hallucinogenic, taken over a long period. But, I could be wrong."

The Doctor felt her forehead, he pinched her skin, looked in her eyes with a candle, felt her body for anything out of the ordinary. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to examine her more thoroughly."

Heyes and Kid backed out of the room. Kid sat with his head in his hands while Heyes did his usual pacing routine, and they waited for word from the Doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Half an hour later, the Doctor came out looking serious. "It looks like you're right, she has been drugged. Gentlemen, I need to ask you a question. As well as experiencing the hallucinations and mood swings, has she been excessively thirsty?"

"Yes, she has," Kid answered.

The Doctor nodded, after the fashion Doctors have, and harrumphed. "Will you please follow me Mr.?"

"Curry," said Kid shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Heyes," Heyes said, following suit.

The Doctor looked at them for a minute, it was clear he knew the names. Then, introducing himself he said, "I'm Doctor Martin, or Running Eagle, if you prefer."

Heyes and Kid were stunned they hadn't seen it earlier. They had been so concerned about Jennifer; they hadn't taken a good look at the man. Now they did, and it was quite apparent, he was at least part Indian.

"Do you have any objections?"

"Uh…to what?" Kid wanted to know.

The Doctor smiled, "To my being Indian."

"None," stated Heyes simply.

They entered the room and looked at the sleeping woman. Her face was pale, her eyes sunken. She looked thin and fragile.

Heyes wasn't usually one to get carried away emotionally but until that moment by the coffin, he hadn't realized how much she meant to him. He swallowed hard and reined in his feelings.

"I need to know everything she has been through," the Doctor said, pointedly.

Heyes and Kid explained everything, the Doctor nodding here and there.

"So she was thrown from a horse, nearly burned in a train fire and almost drowned. She was buried alive and when you found her… she looked to be dead?" he finished not unkindly.

Kid couldn't talk around the lump in his throat and just nodded.

"Have either of you men heard of Jimson Weed, Devil's Cucumber, Pricklyburr or Angel's Trumpet?"

Heyes' face lit up with recognition. "Datura! The stuff they use in vision quests."

"Exactly, Mr. Heyes. I have seen a great number of cases within the Indian tribes. It is always the same. I don't think anyone who hasn't seen it first hand would recognize the symptoms. They are quite close to exhaustion."

The men remembered the Doctor from the train.

"Gentlemen, I must warn you, the effects of Datura can be life changing, leading to a complete inability to differentiate reality from fantasy if the dose is excessive."

Kid looked down at the still figure, "Can you help her doc?" was the quiet inquiry.

"No, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Two heads shot up and looked at the Doctor. Two sets of eyes bored into the man, one dark and dangerous, and the other icy blue and deadly. He found it disconcerting.

"I really am sorry. All we can do is watch her. I don't know how much of the drug she has ingested or in what form it was taken."

"Tea," came Kid's quiet voice. "Her Grandmother was always sending her tea. She has been drinking it for a long time now."

"We think it has been tampered with," explained Heyes.

"He…he has been slowly driving Jen mad." The blue eyes turned ice cold. "And…not satisfied with that. He had to come see for himself. He wanted to be there for the end." Kid's hand twitched close to his gun and there was murder in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him," he breathed through clenched teeth.

Heyes came and put a steadying hand on his cousin's shoulder. "You might wanna think about where that'll leave you…and Jen…if I'm right," he said, quietly.

Kid looked confused. Then, stricken. Jennifer had loved Nathan, had loved their life together. They had been a family, she, Nathan and Rachel. She was still moved to tears by his memory. Whatever this tangle was, he suspected Heyes' warning was right. A well-placed bullet wasn't the answer.

"First let's help Jennifer, and then we'll see about …justice. If there is such a thing," said Heyes, gently.

Kid looked at the sleeping woman and took a deep breath. He nodded. "I'll stay with her. You…"

Heyes searched his partners' eyes. Satisfied with what he saw, he nodded. "I'll go, set the wheels in motion." He gave a rueful grin and pointed at the mirror. "It's not as if I'm going to have much difficulty giving a description, huh? We pretty much know why no one spotted him. Or rather, why no one realized it was **him**." Heyes walked out of the room.

"Where is Mr. Heyes going?" asked the Doctor.

"To see the Sheriff," The voice was hard and the Doctor got a glimpse of the outlaw named Kid Curry.

00000

When Heyes found Kid at the hotel, he and the Doctor were just putting Jennifer to bed.

"Gentlemen, I must warn you, it may be too late. If she has ingested enough of the poison, there is nothing anybody can do. She will most likely die of a heart attack. I don't tell you this to be insensitive. I think you should know what might happen. If on the other hand we have gotten to her in time, it still will not be a pretty thing to watch. She will go through withdrawal like those who are dependent on say…opium. She will see things that aren't there. She will feel as if bugs are crawling over her body. She will scream, yell, and say things she doesn't mean. She may even beg you to end her life. It will be hard. But if she makes it through all of this…there is a chance for a full recovery."

"How long does it usually take, how long will she suffer?" Kid asked, through dry lips.

"About three days," Doctor Martin said quietly.

"Three days!" Heyes squared his shoulders, "What do we do?"

00000

The Doctor had made arrangements with the hotel staff to deliver sandwiches, coffee, wash water and towels at regular intervals. They were to knock and then just leave it outside the door. Doctor Martin had advised that neither sharp objects nor guns be left anywhere in the room and that only one of them at a time be present with the woman unless she became physically violent. The Doctor took first watch and advised the men to get a bath and a meal. It might be their last in a few days.

Reluctantly the two men went to the bathhouse and then to the café.

They didn't eat so much as push the food around their plates. Neither man felt the need for conversation and after a half an hour; Kid got up and left the table in silence.

When Kid knocked at Jennifer's door, the Doctor unlocked it and ushered him in. Jennifer had a cool rag pressed to her forehead. Kid took up the seat the Doctor had vacated and rinsed the cloth in the basin by the bed. He washed her face, neck and arms, just as he and Heyes had done the night before. The Doctor left quietly. He would return in the morning.

As Kid continued to cool Jennifer's skin, he began to hum a tune his mother had always sung him when he was ill. It was all he could think of to do.

After several hours, Jennifer started to get restless. She was moaning and tossing on the bed. Kid put his face close to her ear and talked lowto her, in a soothing voice. This quieted her for a while. He wanted to stroke her hair, but as he reached out his hand, he remembered, she was not the free woman he had fallen in love with; she was married. He withdrew his hand, awkwardly.

Jennifer had drifted off to sleep once again, and Kid was standing by the window, stretching his back. He looked out over the moonlit street and wondered when life had gotten so horribly off kilter. He had thought that when they got their amnesty, life would somehow right itself and in fact, for a while it had. He had a job he enjoyed with his best friend. And in meeting Jennifer, he thought a woman to spend his life with. Someone to love and be loved by. A helpmeet his Pa had called his Ma. In the depths of his soul, he wanted that life. A wife, children, a home, not just a house. And he wanted these things with Jennifer. He pounded the sill in frustration. It wasn't fair!

"Jed," came a whisper.

Kid came over and sat on the bed, reaching for the bandaged hand that lay on her chest. "I'm here Jenny."

"It's so hot and I'm terribly thirsty," she said, licking parched lips.

Kid poured a glass of water and passed it to her. The Doctor had bandaged her hands so it was more like she was wearing gloves. It would be easier for her to hold things this way. "Is that better?"

She nodded and then lay back upon the pillows. After a minute, "Why do I feel so bad? Jed, darling, do you think you could fetch me a pot of tea? It might help."

Kid looked upon her sadly, not missing the endearing term, "Sure, I'll get some from the kitchen."

"I'd rather have the tea my Grandmother sent. It's in my saddlebags."

"Jen, I'm afraid that tea was poisoned. It's what made you sick"

Jennifer looked at him like he was defaming her Grandmother. "Jed, there is nothing wrong with my Grandmother's tea. Now if you don't mind, I'd like a pot."

"I'm sorry Jen, how about I get some from the kitchen or maybe some broth."

"It's alright honey," she said through tight lips, "my Grandmother always gave me tea when I was under the weather. It'll be fine."

"No Jen, no tea."

Her eyes narrowed and her voice was condescending, "Jed, really, it's alright."

"I'm sorry Jenny. How about I have the hotel send up some broth. I'll even have some with you." Kid turned to the door.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that. Have them make up some of Grandmother's tea while they're at it," she flung at him.

He swung back around; Jennifer was scowling.

"No tea," he said again, firmly but calmly. He tried to keep his expression reassuring, tried to hide his own mounting concern.

"Fine, I'll get it myself." She got out of bed and started for the door.

Kid stood in front of her, arms folded over his chest, feet shoulder width apart, "They say I'm stubborn," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Jennifer nearly spit out. "You have something to say?"

"I said, you're a stubborn woman."

Jennifer put her hands to her waist and glared at him. "Out of my way, Mr. Outlaw, or I'll go through you!"

Kid tried to calm her down, "Jennifer, get back in bed and I'll get you some broth. The Doctor said…"

A knock sounded at the door. Kid unlocked it to find Heyes in the hallway.

"Hannibal," Jennifer smiled, "finally a sane, sensible man. I am trying to get Mr. High and Mighty to get me a pot of Grandmother's tea. Not a strange request surely, not one worthy of all the fuss he is making. Would you be a dear friend and fetch me a pot. I would appreciate it so much."

"I'm sorry Jennifer but Kid's right, no tea. Would you like me to get you some broth?"

"**NO!** I would **NOT** like you to get me some… I would like you both to get out of my way!" She stood there with her arms crossed, tapping a barefoot.

Kid looked at Heyes.

Heyes tried again, "Jennifer…"he smiled a dimpled smile, "Princess…the Doctor suggested some warm broth would be better. He doesn't want to upset your stomach. I'm sure a woman of your education and breeding can see the logic in that."

"Of course I can." She looked at Kid, "All you had to do was tell me Jed," she said glaring at him, "instead of acting like I was asking you to spin gold or something."

Kid sighed heavily.

"Jed," Jennifer said loftily, "would you please go get us some broth. I would like to talk to Hannibal… **alone**," she emphasized.

Kid shoved his hat on his head and went out the door.

Jennifer smiled warmly at Heyes and nodded for him to be seated on the bed. He smiled back at her, a little proud of himself for diffusing the situation so easily. He knew, all he had to do was appeal to a woman's vanity and she was putty in his hands.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Jennifer had been backing up, her hands behind her back. She found what she was feeling for, the pitcher of water. She picked it up, still hiding it behind her and walked towards Heyes.

"Is he always so…so…irritating?"

"Kid? He's just trying to do what's best for you. He can get a little Mother Henish sometimes, I admit but…"

The pitcher connected with his head and Jennifer ran for the door. Heyes was momentarily dazed, a trickle of blood running down his face from the cut above his temple. He recovered and tackled Jennifer as she yanked open the door. She screamed and fought him with her fists. He held tight and managed to pick her up and make his way to the bed. They fell sideways, the bed breaking their fall as Jennifer continued to fight and scream.

"**Get off me you foul… disgusting… criminal. Do you think for one minute… I'm goin' to let a pig… like you… touch me!! Go back to the dung heap full of diseased lowlifes you're used too… you animal!! You stinking thief! Go back to the sewer… you should never have crawled out of!!**

Kid entered to this scene and placing the tray he was carrying on the dresser, he then caught Jen's wrists in a firm grip.

Heyes was breathing hard from the struggle but managed to grab her legs and toss her lower body onto the bed. "We need to tie her up Kid," he yelled over Jennifer's screams.

Jennifer was fighting like a banshee. Her body rising off the bed in her efforts to get away. Heyes let go for just a second and flung his body on top of her, effectively pinning the smaller woman beneath him. He grabbed her wrists and Kid securely tied them to the bedposts with their bandanas. He retrieved two more and did the same with her feet.

Jennifer threw her head back and connected with the brass rails of the headboard. She did this again with even greater force all the while spewing language fouler than any they remembered from Devil's Hole. Kid managed to get a pillow against the railings while Jennifer turned her attention to her bandaged hands. She was tearing at the bandages with her teeth, blood from her hands, showing up on her lips. Kid retied her hands away from her mouth. Still she thrashed and cursed. In her fury she tugged and yanked at her restraints, it would only be a matter of minutes before the welts she was chaffing into her flesh would open and bleed.

Both men stood back panting, not liking what was happening.

"What happened here?" Kid asked.

"She hit me over the head with the water pitcher."

"She what?"

"She hit me and then ran for the door."

Jennifer had quieted and was listening intently to the conversation. "Don't believe a word he's saying Jed. He was trying to kiss me; he said he wanted me for himself. I was trying to fight him off."

Kid looked at Heyes and then at Jennifer. "Jen, you know that's not true."

She raged at him. Words he would not expect to hear from a drunken sailor, let alone from a woman, were pouring from her mouth. She hurled insults at him… his Mother… his dead family… his manhood… even his marksmanship.

Kid sat hard in the chair while Heyes leaned up against the windowsill, a wet cloth to his head.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kid asked.

"I think for her own good we'll have to keep her tied up until this phase passes."

"What! You can't keep me tied up. Why are you doing this? Please Jed, untie me." Her eyes had gone big with fright. She didn't know why the man she loved would be doing this to her.

"Jenny I'm sorry. It's for your own safety." Kid had come and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Please Jed, don't do this. Please," she begged. "I…I can't move." Her eyes got wider still. "No, Nathan, you can't do this. Please…" She dissolved into tears.

"No Jenny, please don't, don't cry. It's alright, I'm here," reassured Kid.

"I love you, Nathan," she cried out. "I love you! I have always loved you. Please… please…Nathan… please don't hate me. Forgive me. Please, I…I love you."

Kid was in anguish. He felt Heyes' hand on his shoulder. "This is killing'me Heyes. After she's been through so much already!"

"Kid, we have to keep her tied up or she may hurt herself, or worse. You know that." Heyes knew it was Jennifer's last words that were… 'killin''…Kid. But, he had no answer for that part of the situation. He drew a deep breath and tried to calm the frightened woman. She was too far gone to know he was there, but he stroked her hair and whispered shushing noises anyway.

00000

Jennifer had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep and Kid had gone out to get some air. Heyes had picked up the broken water pitcher and then stood by the window. He had stood there for what seemed like hours, thinking what an idiot he was and calling himself all kinds of names. He had considered quitting the business, he obviously had lost his edge, and it had cost his best friend and Jennifer as well. It was in the middle of this inner debate that he heard Jennifer stir. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey Princess, how do you feel?"

"Hannibal, why am I tied up like this? What's going on? What's wrong with your eye?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You hit me over the head with the water pitcher."

"I what!" Her face registered shock and her lip began to tremble.

"You really don't remember?"

She shook her head. "I'm so sorry Hannibal. I don't remember doing it."

He smiled at her "I've got a thick head, just ask Kid." He had been hoping to get a smile out of her but instead she turned away. "Hey, hey, I'm alright," he soothed.

"I'm so scared," she whispered looking at him with eyes full of fear. "I'm doing things and not even remembering them. I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay." He brushed back her hair.

She gulped, trying to get control of herself and then sniffled. "Do you think you could untie me now. I need to blow my nose and use the…" she motioned with her eyes to the chamber pot.

Heyes blushed, he had forgot that eventually, Jennifer would have to relieve herself. "First tell me who I am."

"Who you are?"

"Yes, you need to answer a few simple questions for me, and then I can untie you."

She looked at him, realized the wisdom of what he was doing and answered, "You're Hannibal Heyes."

"And who is my partner?

"Jedediah Curry."

Heyes smiled, "Just one more question, do you want some tea?"

"Tea? No, I think I'd rather have some chicken broth if you can find some."

"Okay, I think we can let you out of these now." He untied her feet and then her hands. He handed her a hankie and she blew her nose. He gently washed the bruised and raw fingers and bandaged them with fresh gauze.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a minute," Jennifer implored.

"Jennifer," Heyes blushed again, he wished he would stop doing that, "I can't leave you alone. I'll just face the window and you can let me know when you're finished." He abruptly turned and waited.

Jennifer was beside herself, but then remembered that she had been tied to the bed, she must have been pretty bad for Jed to do that. She finished as quickly as possible and then jumped back into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Okay," was her quiet reply.

When Heyes turned around, he saw Jennifer in bed, her face and ears, beet red. He felt embarrassed all over again, only this time it was for her.

Heyes stuck his head out into the hall and caught sight of one of the boys who ran errands. He asked if he would bring up some chicken broth and empty the chamber pot and tossed him a nickel.

"Gee, thanks!" the boy said as he hurried to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he had returned with the broth.

Jennifer sat up in bed and sipped the hot broth. It felt so good going down her parched throat. She drank it hungrily. She had just finished the last drop when her face went a shade green. She placed her hands over her mouth while Heyes reached for the basin. He just barely made it back to her in time. After forcefully ejecting the broth, Jennifer lay on the bed, exhausted and shaking. Heyes wiped her face with the cloth.

Jennifer hugged a pillow to herself and started shaking in earnest. "It's so cold in here," she stated. It wasn't but Heyes recognized it for what it was. "Hannibal, I'm so cold," she shivered, "hold me please."

He watched her shake for only a minute and then climbed up on the bed and took her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, still clutching the pillow and fell asleep.

Heyes hugged her to him, wishing with all his heart he could do something to ease the withdrawal pains she still had to face. After awhile he too drifted off to sleep.

00000

This is how Kid found them hours later when he came to relieve Heyes. He had knocked on the door and when he received no answer, used his key. Jennifer's eyes flew open when she heard the door, she motioned for Kid to be quiet. He thought that she didn't want him to wake Heyes.

"It's alright. I'm sure he'd like to sleep in his own bed."

"What are you talking about, her cradle isn't here, and why did you call her a boy?"

Kid looked stunned and just a little confused. "Because Heyes is a boy, uh man, and he doesn't need a cradle anymore. He sleeps in a bed."

"Not Hannibal silly, Rachel. Isn't she beautiful Jed?" She looked down and lovingly caressed the pillow she was holding.

Kid looked at the floor and then back up. He met sad brown eyes as Heyes had awoken and heard the conversation.

Jennifer quietly slipped from the bed and started to pace the room, rocking the pillow and humming.

Heyes went to his partner and they had a whispered conversation, Heyes filling Kid in on what had happened in the past few hours. Then squeezing his cousin's shoulder in support, he exited the room.

Jennifer came up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Nathan, my love, I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

Kid just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Did you have a good day?"

Somehow, in the space of a few hours he had become a husband. He decided his best course of action was just to play along.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Everything went… just fine."

"Good! Here, hold Rachel, I need to change her."

She handed the pillow carefully to Kid, who cradled it in his arms. Jennifer rummaged around looking for invisible items and then took the pillow from him and changed it. She set it carefully in the middle of the bed and then turned around looking at Kid. Giving a little gasp, she raised her hands to her throat, "Who…who are you?"

Kid quickly turned around to see who was in the room, drawing a gun that wasn't there. Nobody was in the room but him. He pointed at himself. Jennifer quickly nodded her head. "I…I'm your husband?" He had meant it as a statement but it came out more as a question.

"No! No…you're not my Nathan. He has eyes the color of the bean of Africa, a smile that out shines the sun, his body is a temple and I am the high priest and congregation and choir, the luckiest woman on earth.

Kid tried again, "I'm Jed Curry."

Jennifer gasped, "The…the outlaw?"

Kid hung his head, this was not going well, "Ex-Outlaw, I've been pardoned."

Jennifer clapped her hands, "How marvelous! We should celebrate. Care to dance Mr. Ex-Outlaw Curry?"

Kid nodded his head, "Heck, why not." He took Jennifer by the waist in a gentlemanly fashion and danced her about the floor. This was better than the screaming and hysterics at least. Jennifer was humming to herself, her eyes closed. She opened them suddenly and asked, "Jed, I'd like a kitten."

"Well that came out of the blue. Why do you want a kitten?"

"I have always wanted one but Grandmother wouldn't allow it. She said I had to make do with the barn cats. We only had two and they were the meanest things on earth. I would simply adore a kitten of my very own."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Oh Jed, you're the best," she squealed and threw her arms around him. She quickly kissed his lips and then looked at him in shock. She pressed her lips to his again and this time lingered. Kid drew back and looked at her. This was no longer…right.

"Jennifer, who am I?" he asked.

"Why do you and Hannibal keep asking who you are? Don't you know?" she giggled.

"Answer the question Jen. Who am I?"

"You are Jed Curry, and I think I have fallen madly in love with you. I never thought I would love again…I was wrong. Lightning can strike twice." Jennifer left his arms and started to dance around the room. "Let's go for a ride, I feel like flying."

"I think we better stick to dancing."

"I need to do something, I'm so excited!" She started to nervously pace the floor, rubbing her hands together. "What were you like as a child, Jed?" Kid started to answer but Jennifer cut him off, "I bet you were cute. Your mother doted on you of course. Have you and Han always been friends? Of course you have, silly question."

She was still striding up and down the floor, her agitation increasing with each step.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sorry about Hannibal's parents, I'm sorry about my parents and Belle's parents. Oh, Belle, you have to meet her Jed. She is a lovely person, really beautiful. And Meme, she'll just love you. And my horse, you'll just love my horse, and he'll love you too, I just know it."

Her words were flowing as fast as her feet. Kid came and caught her as she made another pass by him.

"Jennifer, slow down, you'll wear a hole in the floor. I'd love to meet everybody, as soon as you're better."

Jennifer's heart was hammering in her chest, she couldn't be still, and she was nervously twisting the bandages off her hands. Kid held them still. They were trembling.

"You need to calm down, you're tearing the bandages."

Jennifer looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I can't, they won't stay still. I can't, Oh Jed, why won't they stay still?"

She dropped to her knees, her face red, her heart pounding. Her feet decided that they too needed movement, and started to kick involuntarily, throwing her off balance.

"Jed!" she screamed. Here whole body was now convulsing on the floor.

Kid grabbed her to him and held her tight as her body fought against him. It lasted a full minute and then released its grip. Jennifer went limp in his arms, drained of energy. She lay there gasping for breath, then her legs started shaking again.

"NO! NO! Not again! Jed make it stop, please make it stop!"

All Kid could do was hold her until the convulsions stopped. He tried to whisper calming words to her, but couldn't find his voice over the lump in his throat.

Tears were now stinging his eyes. The episode stopped and then repeated itself three more times. Jennifer was so drained by the end, she couldn't move. She lay there like a rag doll, drenched in sweat.

When Kid felt he had enough energy, he gently picked her up and put her on the bed. He too was shaking from the exertion of holding on to her, and covered in sweat. He washed her face and then saw Jennifer's eyes close. He hoped she could rest for a while.

00000

The Doctor knocked quietly on the door early that morning. He was anxious to see how Jennifer was doing. Kid opened the door for him and they had a hushed conversation. The Doctor confirmed that everything that Jennifer had been through was the effect of the Datura in her system.

"It'sgoing pretty much as well as can be expected, I think she'll pull through." The Doctor's cheerful tone was too much for Kid.

"Only think!"

"Shhh, Mr. Curry, I assure you, it may not seem like it, but she is doing fine so far."

Kid looked at him skeptically, "Easy for you to say, you haven't had to watch her treat a pillow like her dead daughter or hold her while she totally loses control of her body, or watch her cry in fear."

The Doctor looked kindly at him, "It's hard, very hard. I am not emotionally attached to this young woman, but I have sat through many of these occasions. I do not feel your pain, but you do have my sympathies, all of you. Now, go, get some rest, I'll sit with her for a while."

Kid looked at Jennifer sleeping for the time being. He nodded his head and left for his room. He could do with a few hours sleep, assuming he could persuade his mind to stop.

00000

Kid was asleep even as his head hit the pillow, his body demanding rest. He slept so soundly he didn't hear Heyes leave at 8:00 am.

Heyes relieved the Doctor who said that he would be back in the evening and to try to get some broth into Jennifer. She was still severely dehydrated. Heyes assured him he would try and then locked the door after the man. He sat in the chair by the bed, looking at the sleeping woman. As if she sensed his gaze, she woke.

"Good Morning," Heyes said softly.

Jennifer just nodded her head and stared at him.

"Do you think you could take a little broth this morning?"

She looked at him skeptically and then nodded again.

Heyes got up and asked the girl just bringing his coffee if she would get some broth. She smiled at the handsome cowboy and giggling hurried to the kitchen. Ten minutes later Jennifer was staring into a mug of broth. She took a tentative sip and then put it on the bedside table.

"I need," she cleared her throat, "I need to tell you something," she said in a small voice.

Heyes put down his coffee and gave her his undivided attention, "Okay."

"I'm," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She was looking at her hands, twisting nervously in the blanket.

Heyes got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He cupped Jennifer's chin and raised her face to meet his. Her eyes held tears that she was valiantly trying to hold back.

"It's okay Jen, whatever it is, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for.

This is not your fault."

A tear slipped down her cheek, Heyes gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"You're right! Rachel wouldn't be dead if I hadn't insisted we go to Lincolnville. It's all my fault. There was no need for me to leave. I could have just donated the money. I…I wanted the applause, wanted it more… than I wanted to stay and be a mother. Just like you told me on the train. I shouldn't be alive. It's all my fault." Another tear escaped down her cheek.

Heyes realized Jennifer was thinking he was Nathan again. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this. He decided to try to put her fears to rest instead of trying to pull her out of it.

"I was wrong, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. A horrible accident. I'm glad you're alive."

"But you and…and Rachel… and the other crew. No, I should have died with you. I need to die." A whimper, "I miss you Nathan." Jennifer placed her hands on either side of his face, "I miss you all the time." Her voice lowered, "I miss you…ache for you…every night. Please, please…forgive me. Please…don't take your love away."

Heyes gathered the shaking woman into his arms and rocked her while Jennifer clung to him, relieved that he had forgiven her.

00000

Jennifer stood at the window for a while, not talking. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was rocking back and forth. Heyes didn't try to engage her in conversation but let her have some quiet time. He read the paper while ever so often looking up and checking on her.

00000

Around noon, Kid finally woke. He checked the time and was amazed that he had slept for so long. He quickly got up and shaved, then went to Jennifer's room.

Heyes answered the knock on the door, and let his partner in. Heyes told Kid about Jennifer thinking he was Nathan. "She's been staring out the window ever since. I think she's had a lot of thinking to do. I don't think she remembers."

Kid nodded his head, "Has she eaten anything?"

"She took a sip of broth this morning but nothing since."

"Okay, I'll try to get something in her, will you send some more broth up when you leave?"

"Sure thing Kid." Heyes squeezed Kid's shoulder and left.

Minutes later a knock on the door produced some broth for Jennifer and sandwiches for Kid. He took them and thanked the young lad who had brought them.

"Here Jenny, come eat something. You need to get your strength back."

Jennifer turned and looked at him. "I didn't hear you come in," she said quietly. She turned back towards the window.

Kid brought the mug over to her. "You need to drink something. The Doctor says you're still dehydrated." He pushed the mug into her hands.

She took it with little interest. She continued to stare out the window.

"You're supposed to drink it Jenny, not just hold it."

She raised the mug absently to her lips and took a sip. It did feel good going down.

"How long have you been standing here?" Kid asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said in a small voice.

Kid brought the chair over to the window and gently pushed her into it. Then placing his hand on the bottom of the mug he pushed it gently to her lips. She drank.

They continued this ritual until the contents of the mug were gone. Then Kid gently picked her up and put her back to bed. "Try to get a little more sleep."

She looked up at him, "You'll stay?"

"I'll be right here, now close your eyes."

She did, and within minutes was asleep.

The quiet was punctuated with a soft moan about half an hour later. Jennifer shifted positions, trying to get comfortable. Another soft moan, Kid was by her side. "What is it Jennifer, what's wrong?"

She turned over and grabbed her stomach. Her eyes popped open and Kid immediately knew what was wrong. He grabbed the basin as Jennifer emptied her stomach. She lay back, her face pale, still clinging to her stomach. Kid took the cloth and washed her face. She rolled over again and dry heaved. Kid rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. She lay back on the bed and moaned. Her stomach was in knots and she curled up in a tight ball as the nausea turned into pain.

She had her eyes tightly shut, moaning and rocking back and forth. Kid could do nothing for her but be there and rub her back. She dry heaved some more until she thought she would pass out. At last the pain subsided and Kid helped her tight muscles relax. He rubbed her arms and her feet. She finally was able to uncurl and lay there in a boneless sprawl. She fell asleep as Kid continued to apply the cool cloth.

00000

She slept through Heyes' watch and Kid returning. She slept until the Doctor arrived that evening.

Kid and Heyes drew the Doctor into the adjoining room and filled him in on the day's events.

"It sounds like this is about over gentlemen. I am concerned about her not keeping the broth down though. I think we should try a little warm goat's milk. She might tolerate this better."

"If she's about over the withdrawal, what do we do next?" Kid asked.

"She will sleep quite a bit; her body has gone through a tremendous strain. Getting her to keep down food is our next hurdle. Once this is accomplished she should be ready to travel."

"Doctor, I want to thank you," Kid said holding out his hand.

"I didn't do anything, but I'm glad I was here." He shook Kid's hand and then Heyes'.

The Doctor brought up the warm goat's milk and waking Jennifer, told her to drink it. She looked horrified at the mere mention of putting anything in her stomach.

"Take one sip now, then in about ten minutes, if you don't feel any different, take one more sip. It doesn't taste the best but if you can keep it down, you'll feel better. Okay, one sip."

Jennifer did as requested. It did taste somewhat sour. She pulled a face and Kid smiled.

"You smile again outlaw and you'll be wearing it," she warned. Now Heyes was smiling. "That goes for you too." Heyes wiped the smile from his face.

After ten minutes the Doctor asked, "How does your stomach feel?"

Jennifer thought about it, "About the same," she said with a little bit of surprise.

"Okay, just one more sip." Doctor Martin gave her the cup and she obliged. "Good girl, now how about we take a look at those fingers." He unwrapped her hands and washed the fingertips. He examined them closely and decided that the bandages could stay off. Jennifer was relieved, she had felt clumsy with them all wrapped up. The Doctor left saying he'd see her in the morning. He admonished her to drink the milk as he left.

Kid locked the door behind him and sat down next to Jennifer.

"Is my Grandmother safe?"

Kid looked at Heyes; this was the first rational question from Jennifer in two days.

Heyes came over to the bed and produced a telegram from his pocket. "What do you remember Jenny?" he asked kindly.

"I…I'm not sure," she said in a small voice, though she held his eyes steadily.

The partners exchanged a glance; did she think Nathan was part of the hallucination?

Heyes returned Jennifer's gaze with a caring one of his own. "Okay, I sent a telegram to your Grandmother. She's fine, Scott's with her." He saw the fear in her eyes recede at the news. "Scott sent everyone home, the tour was cancelled." He waited to see how she took this news.

"Logical," was all she said.

"You're not to worry about anything right now, Jen. Just rest and get your strength back," Kid said concerned.

"I guess you're right; I think I'll try to get some sleep. You'll be here?" she asked Kid. She still wasn't ready to be alone.

"For as long as you want."

Jennifer grabbed both of their hands, "Thank you…both…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you two."

Heyes placed a kiss on her forehead and then smiled at her, "My pleasure, Princess. Now go to sleep, Kid will be here and I'll be next door."

She nodded and then slid down under the covers. Kid tucked her in and then sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his and gently rubbed the back of it. He did this until he was sure she was asleep, then crossed over to the dresser and poured himself a cup of coffee. She was safe. He had to concentrate on that, anything other than that…was just too painful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"How do you feel, Jennifer?" asked Heyes, the next morning.

"Weak as a kitten," she smiled. "But I do feel…normal. I never realized how happy it would make me just to be able to say that!"

"What do you remember?"

"Heyes!" protested Kid.

"It's okay Jed," she said placing a hand over his, "I…I remember some of the concert. I remember how bright the lights seemed… and how tired I felt." She frowned, "I don't remember the end of the concert…or how I got into the woods."

She reached out and took Heyes' hand in hers, "I remember Jed helping me out of the coffin and how cold I was before you put your coat around me."

"And in-between?" persisted Heyes. "Do you know who was poisoning you, who tried to kill you?"

Jennifer flushed bright red. "What I remember…can't be real. It must have been the drug!"

"Who did you…**THINK**…it was?"

"At first, I thought it was you, Hannibal. But the voice…the voice belonged to Nathan." She dropped her eyes, "I sure was crazy, huh?"

"No," said Heyes, simply. "I think you were right. I think Edgar Moran died four years ago. It was **HIS** body wearing Nathan's wedding ring …"

"**NO**!" shouted Jen, snatching her hands away.

"Nathan Bretl took steps to make the face unrecogn…"

"**NO**! It's not true!"

"And he walked out with Moran's identity…"

"**NO**! Nathan wouldn't do that!"

"Shut up, Heyes!" blurted Kid.

"If you're sure it's not true, Jen, why does it make you so angry?"

"I told you! Because … because…" Jennifer recalled the sobs she had heard inside her wooden prison.

"I **HAVE** to! For Rachel. I **HAVE **to!…You did this to her! You buried her alive! She **TOLD** me!"

She recalled the days immediately after Rachel's funeral. Nathan, drifting in and out of consciousness, as his strong body threw off the deadly disease. Then, when he seemed well enough to listen…his silence. Dry-eyed, stricken…staring, unblinking, at the wall. His gaze, when she forced his chin around with a desperate hand, pleading with him to speak to her, his gaze empty of recognition.

"No!" she said, again with less conviction.

Heyes saw her clear mind was beginning to accept the truth. Then, her face turned away to look past them out the window.

"Go away. Both of you."

"Jennifer, please…" began Kid.

"Please, just go," she said, her voice holding confusion.

"Jen, I love you, we'll work this out."

"I know you do," replied Jennifer, looking at him, her voice was bleak. "I love you too. Body and soul. And…I love and always will love, Nathan Bretl. Body and soul. So you see, love's absolutely no use whatsoever in coming to a solution. Please, just go away, I need time to think."

"Come on, Kid," said Heyes, pulling his friend towards the door. "Jen's right. Give her some time."

00000

A couple of hours later, Heyes tapped on Jennifer's door.

"Come in," she called.

Heyes saw that Jennifer was now up and dressed and, while looking tired, clearly on the mend.

"Where's Jed?"

"He went riding. He wanted to do some thinkin'," answered Heyes. He gave a wry smile.

She nodded. "And…what's being done to find Nathan?"

"Sheriff Matthew's telegraphed to all the surrounding towns. There's a watch on the stations…" began Heyes.

A knock sounded. The manager of the hotel stood in the doorway. "There's a visitor asking for you ma-am," he announced.

"Who is it?" asked Jen.

"A Mr. Nathan Bretl. He's waiting in the lounge."

Heyes closed his mouth, which had gaped open. "Fetch…fetch the Sheriff! Run!" he managed. "And Mr. Dawson," added Heyes, with a glance at Jennifer, "Better call Doctor Martin, too."

Jennifer had gasped at the announcement, her face paling. As the door closed behind the manager, she rose to her feet. She brushed at her dress with shaking hands.

"You're…you're not going down?"

"Yes, I am," she replied. Her eyes softened at the concern in the dark eyes. "I did plan on taking one of my bodyguards with me," she added, "If you'd be willing, Hannibal." She watched the ex-outlaw check his weapon. "I doubt you'll need that," she said, her voice gaining confidence, "I don't think Nathan knows how to load a gun, let alone fire one!"

"Good," said Heyes. "No shooting always suited me just fine."

When Jennifer and Heyes reached the lobby, they found George Watkins already there. He, too, was checking his gun. He nodded at Heyes, who was looking at the star-shaped badge on the man's vest.

"Come out of retirement?" he asked.

"Uh huh. My nephew has deputized me just while Miss Landis is still here, in view of what you might call, my prior knowledge. He's out followin' up leads. I was mannin' the office when Mr. Dawson ran in. He said you asked for a Doctor, too," grunted Watkins. He met the eyes of the ex-outlaw. "You reckon it **IS** him and you reckon he's mad, huh?"

"I think, maybe, both, at the moment," replied Heyes. "What he **DID** was sure mad! He's got no sane motive to hurt Jennifer. Even if he had, if you want someone dead there must be a hundred better ways then nailin' 'em into a box an' burying it!"

The retired Sheriff's gaze shifted to Jennifer, at the foot of the stairs. She appeared calm, but was very pale. A pulse throbbing at her temple showed the strain she was under.

"You'll let us go in first, ma-am?" he instructed.

"Certainly," she said, "But…" a hand reached out, beseechingly. "You…you won't hurt him. To do what he did…he **MUST** be sick. The man I married wouldn't hurt anyone!"

The intelligent looking gray eyes gave her a fatherly look. "Doesn't sound as if he's exactly standing behind the door waitin' to shoot," he replied, "So can't see why we'd need to."

Both men looked at the closed door. Someone was playing the piano in the lounge. They listened for a moment.

Heyes turned to Jennifer. "Sheesh," he said, simply. "And I thought **YOU** played well!"

She smiled and shook her head. "I can answer your first question, too, Sheriff," she said. "That **IS** my husband."

Watkins looked askance at the woman.

"I would know his playing anywhere," she smiled.

The grizzled lawman exchanged a glance with Heyes. "OK. Let's go."

He opened the door, his hand resting ready on the butt of his gun. He and Heyes stepped into the lounge.

For a moment, the music continued uninterrupted. It was not until Watkins shut the door behind him with a click, that the dark haired man, his jacket laid casually aside, his snowy shirt sleeves rolled up, started and looked around.

The first expression Heyes saw was the mild disappointment of a man hoping his wife had just walked in…and seeing she had not.

"Good morning," came a cultured voice. Then, the dark eyes took in the appearance of the former leader of the Devil's Hole Gang. Heyes thought he had never seen a smile of such charm, as surprise and then amusement dimpled the face before him. "Good heavens!" exclaimed Nathan's deep tones, full of friendly warmth. He stood up and pointed to the mirror hanging above the fireplace. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Heyes let go of any hope this man was a villain. If Nathan Bretl, who he knew had deliberately watched and copied his outfits over the previous weeks, was feigning astonishment at seeing his double, he was a better actor than he was a musician. Heyes did not believe **ANYONE** was that talented.

"You read about people meeting their doppelgangers…" Heyes had never seen his own face in action… did he share this wonderful play of expression and mobility of feature? "…but I never expected mine to walk into a small town hotel!"

Heyes took a few paces forward, so he appeared beside Nathan in the looking glass.

"Uncanny, huh?" he said, quietly, watching the man's eyes.

No spark of suspicion, or memory…or guilt.

"Mr. Nathan Bretl?" asked Watkins.

"Yes." Nathan saw the badge. A courteous smile, "May I help you in some way, Sheriff?"

"I…I just wondered what had brought you to Lincolnville, Mr. Bretl?" he said, cautiously, feeling his way.

Nathan looked surprised. "My wife and I are giving a concert." He grinned, "Next time our manager says we need to spend more on publicity, I guess I'll have to believe him, huh?"

"And where is your wife?"

"Jennifer?" Again, innocent surprise at the question. "She's in our room, I'm just waiting for her." A frown creased his brow. "There…there isn't some problem is there, Sheriff?" Heyes had no doubt the loving concern in the voice was genuine.

Heyes and the Sheriff exchanged a glance. Nathan was clearly unarmed. He seemed completely calm. Heyes nodded. Watkins opened the door and said, "Do come in Miss Landis."

Heyes had thought Nathan's smile charming before. Now, as he greeted his wife, love made him…radiant.

"Jen, darling! What kept you?" He lifted a sheet of paper crossed with handwritten music from the lid of the piano. "Look what I found! Nathan's song, no less!" A mischievous grin, "I hope I haven't spoilt a surprise? Were you keeping it for our anniversary?"

Heyes watched Jen. Her breath was coming fast and her knuckles looked white as she gripped the back of a leather chair. Her eyes searched the face of her husband, as if she wanted to drink in every detail, every inch, every second of his return.

"No," she managed. Her voice wavered, as she added, "I'm glad you found it." Her tone softened a shade, as if recalling other conversations, "I heard you playing. You… you improved it!"

He laughed and shrugged. "You don't mind? Like so many things, composition is better shared, huh?" He retook his seat at the piano. Did you think of trying…?"

Heyes blinked. He could still recognize the melody Jen had written, but this… There was such…such yearning. It made him… He swallowed. This was sentimental nonsense!

How could a succession of notes played on a battered hotel instrument make him relive the last time he had heard his mother laugh?

Jennifer walked over to the piano, as if drawn by an invisible thread. She stared at the fingers coaxing the old yellowed keys to give forth their music. She stared at the hands. His hands. Hands that had been _'licensed to rove …to go, before, behind, between, above, below'. _His hands were so…so beautiful. Had they really dug a grave for her only days ago? The dark head tilted back, the brown eyes were full of love as they crinkled into a smile. No. The man who had hated her enough to want to kill, was gone. This was Nathan. The man she loved. Jennifer swallowed. **ONE** of the men she loved. Her husband stopped playing and reached for her hand. A gentle kiss was dropped on the delicate hollow inside her wrist.

Jennifer's eyes misted as the sensation brought back memories of a time past.

"Mr. Bretl," began the retired Sheriff, feeling out of his depth, "Could you tell me more about the concert you and your wife will be giving?"

"What kind of thing do you want to know, Sheriff?"

"Maybe the date?"

"The night after tomorrow. The 23rd of March," said Nathan.

Watkins and Heyes exchanged a confused glance. It was April.

"What…what year?" asked Heyes.

Nathan laughed. Not unkindly, just surprised at such a foolish question. "This year! We plan ahead, sure! But we rarely turn up a whole 367 days early, Mr.?"

"Heyes," supplied the ex-outlaw. "What year is it?" he persisted. He felt impelled to return that glowing smile, "Humor me."

"1881." Nathan grinned, "Unless…" he threw another mischievous look at his wife, "unless you're going to tell me I've done a Rip Van Winkle?" His smile faded at his wife's expression. "What is it, darling? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath." Nathan…it's… 1885."

He looked at her for a long time. "Is there a punch line?" he asked.

"It's 1885, Mr. Bretl," chipped in the retired Sheriff. He passed over a newspaper lying on a low table.

Nathan stared at the date. "It's…a joke? Right?" he said, still half smiling. The sympathetic eyes meeting his caused him to waver. He strode over to the table and picked up one of the periodicals. 1885. He flicked through it … in case the 'trick' was with the front cover only. 1885.

Suddenly there was an explosive yell from the lobby.

"Kid!" "Jed!" The exclamations came from Heyes and Jennifer in unison.

Heyes made a dash for the door to stop his partner entering. He had no idea what the **RIGHT** thing for Kid to do was but he owed it to his friend to stop him doing something he would bitterly regret once the heat of the moment was over.

Slamming the lounge door shut behind him, Heyes bodily stopped the furious Kid.

"Stop it! **STOP**!" The tone was that of the outlaw leader, though his eyes spoke their sympathy with Kid's plight. "Jennifer is perfectly safe! Stop and think! I'm going to let you go! Before you deck me and race in there, use your head! Would I walk out, if she wasn't safe?"

He let Kid go. Kid, beside himself with rage at the thought of what the man behind the door had done to the woman he adored, raised his fist to punch his cousin, who was blocking the entrance, aside.

But… he met Heyes' eyes. He swallowed. He was not the nineteen-year old hot head who had thrown away all his choices in life. He had struggled through three years of staying straight to win a second chance. He had struggled to build up a new, honest life. He would have none of it without Heyes. And what was the point of any of it, if he still met problems by throwing a punch or drawing a gun?

"He tried to kill her, Heyes!"

"He doesn't remember, Kid."

"How convenient."

"Watkins is in there too," Heyes said, ignoring the cynicism.

"Is Bretl under arrest yet?"

"No. But he's going nowhere." Heyes laid a comforting hand on Kid's shoulder. He admired his cousin for his efforts to control his temper, more than for any skill with a gun. "We're waiting for…" he interrupted himself, "I'm real glad you're here, doc."

Kid turned. He too felt a tiny breath of relief in his turmoil. He had grown to trust this medical man who had helped Jennifer through her crisis.

Doctor Martin shook the partners' hands. "Anything you'd like to tell me before I go in?"

"It **IS** Jennifer's husband. He remembers nothing. Thinks it's March 1881 and everything's normal," summed up Heyes. "He seems like the most loving husband you could wish to meet. If he's shamming, he sure fooled me."

Kid swallowed. He liked problems black and white. This was a murky palette of gray. He wished… he wished someone wicked had tried to kill Jen, for her money. Still, Heyes could be wrong.

"March 1881?" Doctor Martin's eyebrows rose, "Before the fire?"

Heyes brows drew together. "Uh huh. Is that significant?"

"Let's see. Is he co-operative?"

Heyes gave a rueful shake of his head. "I hate to say this but he seems one of the nicest fellas you could wish to meet!"

He looked at Kid. "Kid, just remember, the person we're looking after is Jen. She knows how you feel. Supporting her might mean biting your tongue. Let's leave the talking to the doc here, huh?"

Kid's eyes flared for a moment. Then, he met Doctor Martin's steady gaze. He nodded.

They entered the lounge. "This is my partner, Jed Curry," introduced Heyes. "Nathan Bretl." Nathan smiled. Kid's name clearly meant nothing to him. The face evoked not a trace of recognition. Kid's mouth fell open. He knew Nathan would resemble Heyes. But…he had not expected… this!

"I'm the one in the white shirt," joshed Nathan, "In case you get confused!" He threw a teasing look up at his wife. "You'd better make a note too, darling! I don't want you doing a '_Which of you two did DINE with me today?_'… line!"

Jennifer frowned for a moment, then, "Adriana!" she identified. An involuntary smile lit her face.

Kid gulped. It was only a private joke. Not that he understood it. But it evoked a picture of a happy couple sharing a life together.

Almost immediately, Jennifer's light faded. She sent a stricken, apologetic look at Kid.

It was worse than the smile. Jennifer had had a moment's happiness and Kid had spoilt it, simply by existing. Existing and loving her.

"This is Doctor Martin," pushed on Heyes.

Doctor Martin stepped forward and held out his hand. "Mr. Heyes says, you believe it is 1881, Mr. Bretl?"

Nathan shook the outstretched hand and stared again at the newspaper.

"I…did!"

"Is it possible your memory is at fault?" asked the Doctor.

Nathan's eyes registered doubt and not fear but… worry. He looked again at his anxious wife. "Anything's possible Doctor," he said, mildly.

"Would you allow me to ask you some questions?" He saw Nathan searching his face. Doctor Martin sighed, "If you'd prefer…we could wait for my partner. He's white."

Nathan flushed. "Good heavens, no! Even if I'm barking mad and don't know what day it is, I hope I haven't turned into a bigot! It's not that!" He took Jennifer's hand again. "I…I just can't help hoping Jen here is going to yell 'Early April Fools!' any moment!" He kissed the tips of her fingers.

The tender gesture was too much for Kid. Every fiber of his being wanted to believe this man was faking, wanted to believe the man in front of him did **NOT** truly love Jennifer. He wanted to believe that. He tried…tried very hard. However, the streak of fundamental honesty in him was too strong. This was the real thing.

Jennifer tenderly pushed a strand of dark hair off Nathan's forehead. "Talk to the Doctor, Nathan, please."

Once again, he kissed her fingers. Then, he frowned. "Jennifer, where's your ring?"

She looked up into the face of the man she loved, "Where's yours, love?" Nathan looked confused at his own left hand. "'I _gave my lord a ring_," went on Jen, gently, "_and made him swear never to part with it'_…Where is it?"

"I…I don't know," he said. He looked at Doctor Martin, the brown eyes searching for an answer. "I don't remember." The voice was disbelieving, "I…don't remember." The voice dropped, "What's wrong with me?"

"We don't understand much about the brain yet, Mr. Bretl," began the Doctor, "But it's an organ like any other. A disease can damage it. Sometimes smallpox weakens the heart or lungs. I wonder if, in your case, it weakened the brain, left you particularly vulnerable to any additional stress…"

"Smallpox!" exclaimed Nathan. "What are you talking about? I've never had smallpox!"

Doctor Martin led the man to the mirror. He touched Nathan's neck, just below the ear and raised his inner left arm to the glass. "What are those, Mr. Bretl?" he asked, gently.

Nathan stared at the faint hollows. "Pock marks," he agreed, reluctantly. He peered closer, "They look…old."

Watkins cleared his throat. "The doc, here wanted to see if he could help you remember. Will you let him?"

Nathan cast another glance at his empty ring finger, at the unbelievable date on the newspaper and finally, at his wife. Jennifer summoned up an encouraging smile.

"I'll do my best," he said. "What do you want me to do, Doctor?"

Doctor Martin pulled out a chair at the main table. "Sit here," he requested, "I'm going to light a candle in front of you. I want you to concentrate on it…real hard."

Nathan gave a small laugh. "Not…mesmerism!" he demurred, gently.

"No," the Doctor smiled back. "Just something for you to concentrate on, to help empty your mind. You see, your brain has been busy creating a perfect picture of this being March 1881. Watching a flame dance will naturally relax some of that effort."

Nathan gave a 'maybe' shrug and watched Doctor Martin put a match to a candle in a pewter stick.

"Mr. Curry, Mr. Heyes, could you draw the curtains please?"

Kid avoided looking at Jennifer, as he moved to comply with the Doctor's request.

Doctor Martin spoke. "Try not to think. Just watch the flame." He paused. His voice was quiet in the still, dim room. "I'm going to ask questions about small details. If an answer comes to you, give it. But don't search. I don't want you struggling to remember because then, your brain will try to fill in the blanks. Don't worry about making sense. Just answer if you can. Understand?"

Nathan nodded. The flickering light reflected in his dark eyes and deepened the contours of his sculpted cheekbones.

A long, long silence. Kid shifted in his seat. He threw a surreptitious look at Jennifer. He was not sure she should be put through this again.

"Do you remember seeing your wedding ring on your finger?" started Doctor Martin.

"Yes."

"Where is your hand with the ring?"

"On the sheet." Nathan blinked. The answer had just…come.

"Now, can you see the ring not on your hand?"

A beat. Then, "Yes."

"Where is it?"

A long pause. Nathan frowned and shook his head.

"Don't struggle!" instructed the Doctor. "Try and see the color of the surface on which the ring lays. Can you?"

"White," came the instinctive reply.

"Do you take it off to wash?"

"Usually."

"Is the white porcelain? A wash stand?"

"No paper," Nathan blinked again, then added, "It's an envelope."

"Is there writing on the envelope?"

"Jennifer," Nathan smiled over at his wife and repeated it in a gentle voice. "It says… Jennifer."

"Did you write it?"

Silence. A shrug.

"Does it look like your writing?"

Silence.

"What is beneath the envelope?"

"The surface of the counter." Once again, Nathan's response was instantaneous. No time needed to think.

"Counter?" Doctor Martin looked hopeful. "What else is on the counter?"

"Bottles. Lots of bottles. A lamp. Linen. Bandages." Nathan gave a start. "It's a dispensary!" He looked up. "Is this when I was ill?" He sounded…keen. Wanting to remember.

"Is it the quarantine house?" blurted Watkins, leaning forward eagerly.

Doctor Martin frowned at the retired Sheriff and he subsided, with an apologetic murmur.

"Don't **TRY**, Mr. Bretl. You were doing fine. Watch the flame. Relax." A pause. Then, "Where are you standing in this room?"

Nothing.

"Do you have anything in your hands?" tried the Doctor.

"Bandages."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. **NO**!" Nathan blinked. _"I open the door…and…he's already in there!"_

"Who's in there?"

"_Mr. Bretl. Mr. Bretl is there, looking down at me."_

Doctor Martin shook his head at the others, who had all started at this last statement. They all sat quietly, not sure where the Doctor was going but not wanting to ruin things by reacting to the fact that Nathan seemed to have forgotten who he was.

"Do you…like Mr. Bretl?" asked the Doctor.

"_Sure," _smiled Nathan, "_Him and his wife are real nice folks. Not many folks willing to give a guy a second chance once he's served jail time. But they did."_

"You say he's looking **DOWN** at you. Is he so much taller than you are?"

"_No," _said Nathan, simply. _"It's because he's standing on a chair."_

"Why?"

Silence.

"Can you guess why he's standing on a chair?"

Silence.

The Doctor took a breath and tried again. "Nathan," he said, softly, "why are you standing on a chair?"

"To reach the beam. It's high."

"And the bandages, in your hands, what are you doing with them?"

"Throwing one end over the beam. But he comes in. Disturbs me." Nathan frowned at the guttering flame. "I was so close."

"So close to what?"

Silence. A shake of the head.

"The bandages in Mr. Bretl's hands," Doctor Martin said, his tone coaxing, "Do you notice anything about them?"

"_Sure," _Nathan's face creased in distress, _"He's made a noose!"_

Jennifer shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. A shudder went through her.

Kid stood to go to her and then stopped. Heyes had read the confusion in his partner's eyes, walked up behind Jennifer, and placed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. Kid nodded a thank you.

"_I had to stop him! I couldn't let him do that to himself," _blurted Nathan. Then, _"It was an accident!" _His eyes went from one listener to another. "_It __**WAS. **__It was an accident! Honest!" _ The dark gaze returned to the candle. "_The edge of the counter you see…it was so sharp!"_

"Did someone hit their head on the edge of the counter…?" asked the Doctor, "when you tried to stop Mr. Bretl?"

A nod. _"I saw his ring and I thought he'll want to be wearing that. You __**NEVER**__ see him without his wedding band. So, I put it back on his finger." _Nathan frowned. _"His face looked all wrong. All wrong. I thought, Miss Landis won't want to see him looking like that! So I…" _Nathan stopped.

"What did you do?"

Silence.

"Where did you find the matches?" tried Doctor Martin.

"In the drawer." An instinctive response.

"Was anyone left in the house when the fire started?"

"Oh no!" The sincerity of the words was…complete. "I was alone."

"What about Edgar Moran?"

Nathan stared at the Doctor. He looked bewildered. _"I __**AM**__ Edgar Moran, Doctor."_

Silence.

"What about Nathan Bretl?" came the quiet question.

Nathan laughed, kindly. "Who do you think I am? I'm Nathan Bretl."

At this point Jennifer had gone week kneed, her recent illness catching up to her. Heyes gently led her to a chair and eased her down.

"So, you left safe and sound…both of you?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes. Both of me." A beat. Nathan's voice became strained. "That makes no sense does it?" He looked up, eyes full of doubt. "Does it?"

"Don't try and make sense yet," soothed the Doctor, "Just carry on answering. Watch the flame. A pause. Nathan's shoulders relaxed as he stared at the flickering light. "Let's go back a little," said Doctor Martin, "Can you see yourself tying this noose?"

A nod.

"What are you thinking?"

Silence. Nathan looked up. A look of distress crossed his face. His eyes were stricken.

"Jen," he called, looking over at her, "Jennifer, where's Rachel?"

Jennifer gulped, her eyes filling with tears.

Nathan's eyes filled with fear.

"Where's Rachel?" he repeated. Standing up, he pinched out the flame with his forefinger and thumb. "Where **IS** she?!"

Watching the dawning pain in those dark, sensitive eyes, Heyes swallowed. If he could hardly bear to see this, what was it doing to Jennifer? Pity for them both flooded through him.

Nathan's breath was coming faster. He darted for the door. "Rachel! **RACHEL**!" he called, desperately.

Kid leapt to his feet and caught the frantic man. Even he was not strong enough to stop the grieving father reaching the foot of the stairs, still crying out his daughter's name, as if yearning alone could bring her, rubbing sleep from her eyes, out of one of the bedrooms.

Heyes wondered if Nathan even felt the extra weight of his partner as he carried him along like…like nothing.

As he joined his cousin in finally stopping Nathan's flight in search of the lost child, the man they held, slumped, in their arms. "You can let go," he said, simply. His voice echoed with bereavement as fresh and raw as if…his daughter had died that very moment. No. Not 'as if'. His most beloved daughter **HAD** died that very moment. "She's…she's not up there, is she?"

Mutely, Kid shook his head. There was no anger left in the blue eyes. Heyes thought he no longer had to worry Kid would ever willingly hurt a hair of this bereaved, man's head.

They, cautiously, released Nathan.

"Thank you," he said. He walked back into the lounge. "Oh Jen," the voice was heavy with grief and love, "My poor darling. How have you managed to live for four long years without…without her?"

Jennifer ran into his arms. Sorrow and grief, fresh in her eyes as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jennifer had taken some time for herself. Now, she came into the dining room where a silent Kid stared glumly at the coffee mug clutched in his hand. His lunch was pushed away, un-tasted. Heyes was drinking, rather than staring at, his own coffee. He cast occasional concerned glances at his partner.

Both men rose to their feet as Jennifer entered. She was still pale but collected. It was becoming clear to Heyes just how much the Datura had contributed to her previous lack of control over her emotions. He found her composure in face of this difficult situation, wholly admirable.

"Nathan is over at the Doctor's place," said Heyes.

She gave a tight little smile. "I better get over there."

"Jen! Wait…" Kid stopped. Jennifer looked at him, concern in her eyes. "I…I…" he stopped again.

She gave a rueful smile. "I know," she said, kindly. "I can't think of anything to say, either." She looked at him for a moment, then turned and headed for the door.

"I'll walk with you," said Heyes, draining his mug and following. Jennifer opened her mouth to protest she no longer needed a bodyguard, and then changed her mind. She could use his company.

"Is Nathan under arrest?" she asked Heyes, quietly.

"Not exactly," he replied. "Though, Sheriff Matthews has a man making sure he doesn't leave the doc's place. He told me, whether what happened four years ago was manslaughter or not and whether Nathan's fit to stand trial anyhow, are matters for Lawyers and Doctors, not for a small town Sheriff. He's telegraphed for the district Judge, said he'd like to consult him." They walked in silence for a moment, "I guess I know how he feels. If Nathan ends up in jail, it might be the law but it sure doesn't seem like justice."

George Watkins tipped his hat to Jennifer and Heyes, as they mounted the steps to the surgery. They entered the room where Doctor Martin sat with Nathan.

"Jenny!" Nathan's face lit up, just for an instant when he saw his wife. Then, the spark went out of the dark eyes, extinguished by sadness.

She sat by him and took his hand in both of hers.

"Forgive the stupid question, love," she said, "But…how do you feel?"

"Not as bad as you might think. Rather…numb. I **KNOW** Rachel's dead but I don't **FEEL** it…inside…yet, if you know what I mean?" he answered. He gave first a quick look over at the window seat, then a fleeting smile at Doctor Martin. "Apparently, that's good! Because 'numb', according to the Doctor here, is a normal response to bereavement." Another tiny, smile at his wife, "So, not mad this time. Normal. And I guess I'm grateful for small mercies."

Jennifer gave a tiny smile. "I remember feeling 'numb' for weeks," she agreed gently.

"Jen…," a tear ran over Nathan's cheek. He brushed it away. "Ignore the crying!" he instructed, firmly. "It's embarrassing, but I don't seem able to stop…stop leaking! Please, take no notice!" He took a breath. "Jenny…Rachel's death, was it…was it the smallpox?"

She nodded.

"It …" he gulped, "it wasn't my fault was it?" he blurted. "She didn't catch it from me?"

Jennifer knelt in front of him so she could look up into his lowered face. "No," she said, "No! If anything, it was the other way around. You took care of her. When I returned, the Doctor told me he'd never seen a more devoted father, or better nursing. You refused to admit she'd…she'd infected you. You refused to let yourself fall sick. It was **NOT** your fault." Jennifer touched his cheek tenderly. "It wasn't either of our faults. It just…happened."

"Your determination **NOT** to fall sick, while your daughter needed you, might have contributed to the effects in your brain later," hazarded Doctor Martin. "You'd already been working on bending reality to your will, consciously. So, maybe it became unconscious later?" He shrugged. "Remember though, even we medical men are pretty much only guessing when it comes to the workings of the mind."

"Rachel…did she suffer much?" Nathan's voice was almost a whisper.

Jennifer gathered herself for a moment, willing her voice not to waver. She was not going to lie. "Smallpox is a cruel disease and she was too young to understand what was happening, so…yes. **BUT** she had the best care and later on, she was unconscious most of the time. The end itself was very peaceful. She just went to sleep."

Another tear trickled over Nathan's face. This time it was Jennifer who wiped it away. Again, his eyes rested for a moment on the empty window seat. He turned to the Doctor.

"I know you won't leave me alone in case I …" he did not finish the sentence. "But… could you leave me with Jennifer for a while?"

"No!" snapped Heyes, instinctively.

"No," came the Doctor's more measured tones.

Jennifer opened her mouth to protest. Her husband gently placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Did I…did I do something to hurt Jennifer? While I was ill?" he asked, quietly. Heyes and the Doctor nodded.

"I don't think you'll hurt your wife again," said the Doctor. "I think you'd managed to separate 'Miss Landis' and 'Jennifer' in your mind and to blame 'Miss Landis' for Rachel's death and your own madness. Your mind has accepted that you have punished 'Miss Landis'. I think that's over. **BUT** as I said before, I'm winging it here. I'd like to observe you for a few weeks, before we declare you…cured."

"Don't leave me alone with, Jennifer," came Nathan's sad voice.

"Don't!" He took a deep breath. "I can't imagine wanting to hurt a hair of her head, but I'm not cured Doctor."

"Why do you say that? You are perfectly rational now," said the medical man.

The dark eyes flicked for a fraction of a second to the window seat. Nathan shook his head.

The Doctor leaned forward, interest sparking in his face. "Mr. Bretl, is anyone in this room apart from Mr. Heyes, yourself, your wife…and me?"

"You know perfectly well there I**SN'T**, Doctor. And so do I!" Nathan gave him a bleak smile. "You are an intelligent man, sir. Would you care to rephrase the question using the English language…correctly?"

"Touché!" acknowledged the Doctor. "Mr. Bretl, do you see anyone, who you know is **NOT** here?" Nathan closed his eyes. His shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Is it… Rachel?" There was a long beat. Then, Nathan nodded again. "Is she as clear to you as the rest of us?" Nathan opened his eyes briefly, gazed at the window seat. A look of loss swept over his face, as he clenched his lips together and re-closed his eyes.

"Rachel looks and sounds as real as you Doctor. But I accept completely, she is not there."

Jennifer's lower lip trembled slightly, as she too stared at the window seat. Heyes thought she was trying, against all logic, to get some glimpse of her dead daughter.

Doctor Martin was still leaning forward. "Why are you so sure? I know how hard it is for a patient to disbelieve his own senses."

"I am sure, because you have proved to my satisfaction, that despite what my mind tells me, it **IS** 1885." Nathan sighed. "Rachel hasn't aged a day."

"You say you can hear her too?"

"Yes."

"What's she saying?" asked Jennifer, caught up in the moment. She would so like to hear Rachel's childish voice just one more time.

"Jennifer." Heyes said, not unkindly.

She looked up into his caring brown eyes and started, her hands flying to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I…" she lowered her head, "I know."

"Is she…" Doctor Martin hesitated a moment, "is your daughter asking you to hurt your wife?"

Nathan's eyes opened wide in surprise. He looked astonished. "No! Of course she isn't!" A sudden qualm shook him. "Was she before? Is…" he turned to Jennifer, "is that why I hurt you, darling?"

Jennifer nodded, sadly. "You don't remember any of it, do you?"

He shook his head. "I remember nothing after March 21st 1881, until the moment this morning when I walked into the hotel and asked them to tell you I was in the lounge." He looked at the two men in the room. "Since you can't leave us alone and I don't even want you to if there's any risk, you must excuse me if I ask questions which might be better reserved for a more private occasion." He squeezed Jennifer's hand. "Jen, you've thought I was dead for four years?"

She nodded.

"Have you…" he took a breath, "are you in love with someone else."

Jennifer shot a look at Heyes, who dropped his own eyes. "I'm in love with someone else…as well as with you."

"Are you remarried?"

"No. He hadn't asked yet. But I know he was about to and…" she looked him in the eyes, knowing she owed him the whole truth, "I would have said yes." She lowered her voice slightly, "We haven…"

Once again her husband's finger gently touched her mouth to silence her. "Shhh! If I was dead, the details are really none of my business." He tucked a straying lock of hair behind her ear. "It's not my look-alike here, is it?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, not Hannibal. He's a dear friend."

Nathan managed a small smile. "Good! Because, that might have been just **TOO** weird!"

The name Jennifer had just used registered. "Hannibal? **HANNIBAL** **HEYES**?"

"Yes," said Heyes.

"Aren't you…forgive me, a wanted outlaw?"

"I was, back in March 1881," agreed Heyes. "I earned amnesty."

"So, the Jed Curry I met earlier is actually **KID** Curry?"

"Uh huh," confirmed Heyes. "Also, gone straight and pardoned."

"And, I take it, Kid Curry is the man Jennifer's fallen in love with?" asked Nathan. His wife nodded, her eyes lowered. Heyes thought Nathan was making an effort to lighten the tension for her sake, as he added. "Sheesh! If he wants to fight over you, Jen, do you think he'll consider me a complete coward for choosing swords rather than pistols? Or even, piano composition at twenty paces?"

Jennifer tried to accord this mild joke a smile, but her lip wavered and Heyes saw a tiny muscle tick at the corner of her eye. She swallowed.

"Don't Jenny, please don't" said Nathan, as he gathered her to himself in a hug. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry! The only thing I want is to do whatever's best for you!" A thought seemed to strike him. He released her and went to stare out of the window. After a moment he said, "I hope you know, without having to ask, if you want me to set you free, I will." Heyes thought the voice sounded…choked.

"If…if and when I can that is," went on Nathan with an effort. "I'm not sure if the divorce laws are the same here as back east. But unless they are radically looser, I can't arrange the evidence you'll need while Doctor Martin keeps me on suicide watch! Nor can you get rid of me if I'm locked up in prison, or in a madhouse. So, we'd better find a good lawyer. **AND** we'd better hope the good Doctor cures me! Otherwise…" he gulped hard before turning to face his wife once more, "I'm going to have to live with the fact that my return has ruined your…"

Jennifer ran up to him and pressed her palm gently across his mouth. "You always did talk too much!" she said, softly, in a shaking voice. "Nice try, love! But now that you've come back, I'm afraid you're stuck with me for life, just as we promised. Don't even **THINK** I'll let you get away with a second disappearing act!"

00000

Kid came across Jennifer, soothing herself with a little target practice in a field behind the livery stables.

She could not prevent her face lighting up when she heard him call her name and saw him, striding over towards her. Kid's smile wavered almost immediately though, as the awkwardness of their situation swept over him.

"Jennifer," Kid began, "I'm going away, as soon as I can."

She nodded her head in understanding. She was a married woman; there was now, no future for them. "I understand…thank you."

"For what?"

"For not asking me to leave Nathan. When we married, I promised for better or worse, in sickness or in health. I never intended to break those promises. He is here, now. I am still his wife."

"I know Jen." Kid lowered his head.

The reality of the situation was, he wanted Jennifer to fly into his arms and tell him again, how much she loved him. Another part of him wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her away. He knew in his heart though, that he would have thought less of her, less of himself, if they did not part now.

He came closer and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Just be happy." He turned and walked away, never looking back.

00000

Jimmy Henderson stared, broodingly, at the Surgery. Four long years ago he had sworn a boyish oath that if he ever found Edgar Moran, the man he believed set the fire, which killed his Pa, he would take revenge. Now it turned out it was not Moran. It was Mr. Bretl. This confused Jimmy. He remembered Mr. Bretl always being real nice to him when he was a boy. Still, he **HAD** killed his Pa! The crew that lived in Lincolnville were all talking about it. A tear ran over Jimmy's freckled cheek. He had been thinking about his Pa and how much he still missed him, every day. He brushed the tear away, impatiently. He was **NOT** a child! He was a man! Men ought to take revenge when their folks were hurt! Everyone knew that. Nervously the boy fingered the gun he had lifted from Fuller's trunk.

The talk was, Mr. Bretl had not known what he was doing. Jimmy scowled. He did not see how that made sense. How could you set a fire without knowing? It was only that… that Indian Doctor's say so, anyhow! Jimmy flushed at his own thoughts. Then he scowled again. Plenty of the crew said it was ridiculous to leave Miss Landis' care to that… that half-breed. Most of them! No jury would give the snap of their fingers for **HIS** opinion on whether Mr. Bretl had been responsible or not! Jimmy tried not to admit that the crewmembers he admired most did **NOT** say things like that. It could not be wrong to distrust Indians.

His Pa was a real good man and he always said the only good Indian was a dead Indian.

He glowered up at the window where he knew Mr. Bretl, the man who had murdered his Pa, was. Then, he opened his eyes wide. The half-breed was coming out…talking to the deputy on the porch. That meant the place was empty except for the man he was honor bound to try and kill! Jimmy slipped stealthily into the shadows and around the back of the surgery.

00000

"He's sleeping," said Doctor Martin. "I gave him a mild sedative…so, I thought I'd get some fresh air."

"Sure is a lovely evening," smiled George Watkins.

The two men leant, side-by-side, on the porch rail and watched the stars appear one by one as the sky darkened.

00000

"Why not wait and ride out first thing tomorrow morning, Kid?" asked Heyes, as he watched his partner strap his saddlebags onto the horse he had purchased from the livery.

"Because, I'm leavin' now," said Kid, evenly, without looking round. "If that judge needs to know what happened out in the woods, it don't take two of us to tell him."

"You won't get far, it's getting pretty dark."

"Guess I can sleep out," grunted Kid. He tightened the girth. "I'll see you at home when…when you've done everything you can to help Jen and…" he steeled himself, "…and her husband." A beat. Kid's voice was gruff as he swung himself into the saddle. "Do the best you can for them, Heyes."

Heyes laid his hand on Kid's, then to avoid either of them being embarrassed by the gesture, turned it into a pat on the horse's neck.

Kid met his partner's eye briefly and rode out without a backward glance.

00000

Jimmy glanced again, anxiously, at the sleeping man. Mr. Bretl had not stirred while Jimmy made a barrier of oil and lint on the floor between the bed and the door. It was only fair that the man who murdered his Pa should burn. He must hurry though, before the Doctor decided to come back in. Jimmy set two lit lamps on the chest of drawers. When he was ready, he could head for the door and toss them to the floor, amongst the kindling. The whole lot would go up like straw in summer! First of course, he had to shoot Mr. Bretl. When he had been outside, brooding, Jimmy had not quite made his mind up whether the fairest thing would be to injure Nathan, so he could not escape the flames; or to put a bullet clean through his head. Both had seemed very easy options… outside. Outside it had all seemed like…like a story. One of those daydreams where anything is easy!

Jimmy leveled the gun at the hip of the sleeping man. He gulped. He had heard smoke kills before the flames get you! Mr. Bretl would not actually burn. He would choke to death first. It did not take long. The boy's hand trembled. A bullet, there, would hurt real bad. He could not…just could not! Jimmy raised the gun, wavering in his grasp, to Nathan's temple. That was quick! Quicker than he deserved! Quicker than it had been for his Pa! He would pull the trigger. He was **NOT** a child! He **WOULD** do it!

"Dangit!" exclaimed Jimmy, in frustration. It was because Mr. Bretl was asleep. **THAT** was why he could not do it! Keeping the gun leveled as well as he could, Jimmy shook Mr. Bretl, hard, by the shoulder with his left hand! "Wake up! Wake up Mister… I mean Bretl, you…you dang murderer you!" Jimmy tried to make his voice threatening. But, even to himself, he sounded more frightened. Why was Mr. Bretl not waking! He shook harder, lifted the man's head, shouted louder.

Nathan woke, groggily. The mild sedative made the room swim before his eyes for a moment or two, as he came around. He blinked hard and tried to rub away the blurriness. The shouting voice penetrated slowly. The boy came slowly into focus.

"Jimmy? Jimmy Henderson?" Nathan raised himself on one elbow and shook his head to clear the fog. "Are…are you really there? Or, am I seeing things?"

Jimmy's hand drooped for a moment at the question. Then he re-leveled the gun.

The man was faking being mad, he **HAD** to be!

"'Course I'm here! You…you killer!"

"Yes, I think you are," said Nathan, slowly pulling himself to a sitting position and shaking his dark head again, "You're about four years older than I remember you." He focused, more awake now, on the wavering gun. "What the Sam Hill are you doing with that, Jimmy? Put it down!"

Jimmy gulped again. Mr. Bretl sounded more like an annoyed adult reprimanding a child, than a man facing an avenger. "No!" he blurted. "You…you…" To his fury, Jimmy felt a tear run over his cheek. "You killed my Pa! I'm gonna…gonna…" He sniffed hard and dragged his left sleeve across his face. "I **AIN'T** cryin'! I **AIN'T.**"

"Your father died?!" exclaimed Nathan. "Oh, Jimmy," the sincerity rang in his voice, "I am so, so sorry! When did this happen?"

"Don't pretend you don't remember!" blurted the boy. Deep down he knew now, the Doctor had been right. Mr. Bretl was not responsible. "You killed eight men in that fire you set! My Pa was one of 'em! I swore I'd… swore on his grave!"

Nathan looked horror struck. "There were other deaths?" he asked, quietly. "Not just Edgar Moran, others too?" He passed a hand over his face. Then, his dark eyes met the boy's. He took a deep breath. "Don't do this, Jimmy. Please. Don't throw everything away like this. Don't make me drag the burden of ruining your life too! Please."

"I have to!" shouted Jimmy, "You…you deserve it!"

"That might be true," said Nathan evenly. "I might deserve it. But **YOU** sure don't son. You don't deserve to have a murder on your conscience." A crack sounded in his voice. "Believe me. You don't want that!" The hand holding the gun wavered. Another hot tear ran over Jimmy's face. "Do both of us a favor, give me the gun, Jimmy."

A long beat.

Jimmy tried one last time to convince himself he would pull the trigger. He met Nathan's gaze, brimming with compassion. Jimmy dropped his head and handed over the weapon. "Good man!" praised Nathan. He placed the gun on the bed. As he looked at Jimmy, another wave of sadness darkened the brown eyes. Then, an idea seemed to strike him. "Does anyone know you've been here, Jimmy?" asked Nathan, tentatively. The boy shook his head. "Good! Keep it that way!" Nathan reached for a piece of paper and pencil on the bedside table. "Could you get a note to my wife? Just pop it in her pigeonhole? Without anyone knowing you delivered it, so you don't get into trouble for being here?" Jimmy shrugged, then nodded. Nathan folded the note he had scribbled, up small. "Get this to her. I…" he looked at Jimmy earnestly, "I trust you not to read it, Jimmy. It's private!"

Jimmy nodded. He turned and left the room.

00000

_He has gone! He never gave the gun a second thought. I know I am being unfair to the boy but this is the best thing for Jen. It will hurt her at first. But not as much as being tied to the empty husk I have become, for the rest of her life._

_It is the only thing I can do for her. The only way out. I never thought I would be offered it! I am so…so grateful._

_My darling, my precious one, stands by my side. Except, she does not…does she? She is not real. All the same, I cannot help being comforted by the soft touch of her hand._

"_Will this make it alright again__for mama__Is that why you're doing it__daddy__?"_

_I swore I would not speak to this image, this trick of my own, mad mind again. But surely one last time cannot hurt. "Yes, darling," I whisper. "It will and that's why."_

_She…It? Climbs up beside me on the bed and kisses my cheek, as I place the cold, cold metal in my mouth._

_00000_

Jimmy paused on the stairs. He should not read this note. It was private. His inquisitive, adolescent hands twitched at the folds. The temptation was **SO** strong. Perhaps…perhaps he ought to take just a quick look, in case it was something that might upset Miss Landis. He opened the paper quickly before his conscience could tell him any louder that was the lousiest argument ever.

With difficulty he read the swirling script. For a moment the meaning eluded him. Then, his eyes opened wide in fright! Heart pounding, he raced back up the stairs and into Mr. Bretl's room.

Nathan removed the gun from his mouth, but placed it immediately at his own temple.

"Go away, son!" he said, not unkindly, just very direct. "Turn around. Go downstairs. Don't look back. I'd hate to do this in front of you. It's not fair to you. So, don't force me. Leave now!" A beat. "It's not your fault, son. Not one little bit! Just…leave and don't let it prey on your mind."

"Don't!" Jimmy gasped. "I can't let you!"

The boy made a doomed leap forward at Mr. Bretl's right arm. His foot slipped on his own, pre-laid, line of oil. Jimmy grabbed wildly to steady himself. The side of his jacket swung out; there was a shattering of glass! A whoosh of air sucked in to feed sudden darting flames! Jimmy had successfully ignited his planned wall of fire blocking the exit. However, he was with Mr. Bretl, on the wrong side!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_When I first see that wall of flame rip across the room, I wonder if it is some cruel, new trick, my damaged mind has decided to play. It __**FEELS**__ scorching against my skin, sure, but Rachel's curls feel silken when my fingers stroke them. I cannot trust my sense of touch any more than my eyes or ears._

_Jimmy's face convinces me this conflagration is real. Not the look of fear, I might have conjured that. No. It is the…the momentary frustrated chagrin, followed by an expression of guilt darted at me. It convinces me because, it takes me…the rational me… a moment to unravel. Of course! Jimmy arranged this as part of my punishment and has been hoist with his own petard._

_If it were just me trapped back here, I would not lift a finger to escape. But I cannot leave a young boy in danger. Even to free Jen, darling, beloved Jennifer, from the burden of my existence. I cannot pull the trigger until I know Jimmy is safe. _

"Cover your head and run through the flames, Jimmy," I urge. "Fast as you can! Don't look up! It won't hurt if you're fast enough. Do it **NOW,** before it spreads! **GO**!"

_He tries. But he is only a boy. He is frightened, he flinches back at the heat, hesitates. Hesitation undoes him, the heat sears at his skin. He yells half in pain, half in fear and steps back. Worse than that, I see as he moves he now favors one foot. The boy hurt his ankle in his fall. His step is clumsy, slowed. In a panic, he limps to the window. It is barred of course. That is why I am in this room. _

_By this time, I have soaked one of my sheets in the washstand. _"Listen, Jimmy," _I say, keeping my voice calm, _"I'll get you out of here. There's nothing to worry about. But you have to do as I say! Understand?"

_He looks wide-eyed at me, then, at the thickening flames now licking the walls and spreading wider and wider along the floor, beginning to consume the door and its frame. _

"Do you understand?" _I snap, making my tone harsh to snap him out of his frozen fear._

"Uh huh," _he nods._

_I wrap him in the wet sheet. There is no water left in the basin for a second sheet for me. I tip the jug over my head, just to stop my hair catching. I am going to get burnt! Still, I think wryly, looking at the tossed aside gun, what are a few burns?_

"I'm going to go on three," _I say, taking Jimmy in my arms. _"Keep your face against my chest and keep your eyes closed. Three!"

_00000_

Kid's ride had barely begun when he heard the cry of 'Fire' and saw Watkins and Doctor Martin launching their shoulders repeatedly against the front door of the surgery.

Behind one of the dark windows on the first floor, bright flames were already licking the glass, sending jagged shafts of light and shadow into the street.

Kid urged his horse on, then swung down from the saddle and ran at top speed to join the two men.

"Take my place!" shouted George Watkins. "You're a dang sight stronger than me!" He gestured at the few townsfolk beginning to gather. "I'll go start organizing a bucket line!"

Kid saw the sense in this and at once joined the Doctor in trying to break down the solid oak door.

"Someone's locked it from the inside," gasped the Doctor. "I just can't believe it was Bretl! I left him sedated…asleep! Not fifteen minutes ago!"

The Doctor was right. It was Jimmy, hoping to delay any possible interruption, who had earlier locked and barred the front door.

"It's giving!" grunted Kid. Above them, a window shattered in the heat. Razor sharp shards of glass rained over the two men. "Once more!" urged the oblivious Kid. He set his teeth and put his whole weight behind the next assault.

There was a definite sound of wood splintering. "And again!" Every bone in Kid's body shuddered at the impact. Something changed inside to help the force from without! The door gave way. Smoke billowed out into the street. Inside the hallway, the choking fumes blackened the air.

Nathan, though floored by the sudden opening of the door, gasped with relief. On finding the exit sealed, he had striven, blinded by smoke, struggling not to breathe, lest the searing fumes robbed him of consciousness, to locate and unfasten the locks and bars to save Jimmy. His gasp of relief was a mistake. Pain flooded his chest as he inhaled scorching toxicity.

"The boy!" he panted. "Get the boy out!"

Doctor Martin followed the pointing finger. Taking a mouthful of clean air before entering, he ran in and emerged with the now semi-conscious youngster in his arms.

Coughing from the smoke, Kid dragged Nathan's arm around his shoulder and half helped, half carried him to the street.

"How is he?" gasped Nathan, blinking with streaming eyes over at Jimmy. A paroxysm of coughs halted him for a moment. "Will he be alright, Doctor?" he wheezed.

"I'm sure he will," reassured the Doctor, supporting the boy's shoulders and helping him swallow from a mug of clean water. "What the Sam Hill was he **DOING** in there? What happened?"

"Did **YOU** set that fire?" Kid asked Nathan, offering the man a drink from his canteen. It came out as an accusation.

"No," said Nathan, simply. "The fire was…" he flicked a look at Jimmy, "it was just an accident."

Kid accepted he had not yet heard Jennifer's husband utter a single lie. He did not think this was a lie either. Whether it was the whole truth…was another matter.

"It…it was my fault!" gasped Jimmy, spluttering over his water. "He, Mr. Bretl, saved my life. But the fire was all my fault."

"No! Don't blame the boy. It was a knocked over lamp. An accident," repeated Nathan. His dark eyes went back to the surgery. A look of horror crossed his face and his brows drew together.

Kid turned and followed Nathan's gaze. The fire was burning, hungrily. The bucket line was having little effect yet and Sheriff Watkins, quite sensibly, had diverted a good portion of the effort to dampen down the buildings either side. Kid thought it would not be many minutes before the first floor, and then the roof of the surgery collapsed. He did not understand what had suddenly caught Nathan's attention.

00000

_I hear a scream for help. It is… It cannot be! I look up at the window from which flames spew into the darkening night. It __**IS**__. Desperately tugging at the bars. Crying out for help. Trapped and helpless. Jen! _

_I leap to my feet to go rescue her! _

_Was she in the building all this time? Of course! She must have been visiting me, waiting, in another room, for me to wake!_

_She screams again, as I race towards the building._

_He, Curry, tries to hold me back._

"It's Jen!" _I shout, _"Look! It's Jenny, in there!"

_Still he blocks my way, or tries too. He is racing beside me, clutching at my arms. I see him point, see his mouth move, but all I hear is the roar of the flames and my wife's screams. _

"Are you blind?" _I yell in fury, _"Jennifer's in there, help me, or get out of the way!"

_My wife's next scream harrows me. She is in pain! Curry places himself, blocking the doorway. I do not have time for this! You could count the number of punches I have ever thrown comfortably on the fingers of a single hand. Still, my fist draws back, instinctively…_

_00000_

"It's Jen!" Nathan shouted in Kid's face. "Look! Jennifer's in there!"

Kid stared, again, at the spurting flames. Surely, that could not be true! He strained but saw nothing amidst the smoke. Nothing. Still racing by Nathan's side, he tried to get in front, turned to face and stop him.

This brought the far end of the street into his view. Through the dusk, Kid saw first the familiar figure of his partner, rounding the corner at top speed and, behind him, skirts clutched up freeing her legs to sprint, Jennifer. News of the fire had reached the hotel.

"Jennifer's there! Behind you! Look!" Kid yelled, attempting to break through the delusion. He tried to physically stop Nathan, grabbing his shoulders. Kid's boots slid through the dirt, the man never even felt his presence! Kid supposed he would find the same strength, if he were listening to Jennifer scream for help.

He managed to block Nathan's path, still shouting for him to stop and listen. Nathan raised his fist and…

00000

Kid opened his eyes, blinking away the flashing lights circling a few inches before his gaze.

"You **OK**, Kid?" asked a panting Heyes, squatting by his side. The dark-haired ex-outlaw was already soaking his jacket and bandana to cover head and mouth and go in after Nathan.

"Wha…what happened?" groaned Kid.

"He decked you! Knocked you cold, clean as a whistle! He's inside!"

"He…he thinks Jennifer's in there!" Kid staggered to his feet, stripping off his own bandana and jacket to dunk in the bucket. His eyes flickered to Jennifer. With relief, he saw the retired Sheriff had halted her frantic run. Though still struggling, desperately, in his arms, she was not being allowed any closer to the flames.

"Don't go in there!" yelled Watkins, at the partners. "He's a dead man for sure! No point in joinin' him! The roof'll cave in any minute!" As if to confirm his words, the sound of falling timbers rent the air.

For one dark moment Kid realized if he **DID** succeed in saving Nathan, he would lose Jennifer forever. He set his jaw and pushed down the ignoble thought. Better to lose Jen forever, than deserve to. He exchanged a glance with Heyes. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The partners covered their heads and, dropping low, plunged into the inferno.

00000

_I try not to breathe. When, finally, my lungs cannot hold out another moment, the burning air sears my throat. Smoke blinds me. I can just…just make out Jen at the top of the stairs. I force myself to ignore the heat scorching at my skin, as I climb towards her._

"_Go back! Save yourself!" she pleads. _

_My darling. My beloved, she is __**SO**__ brave! _

"_The fire's too fierce! Please, Nathan, please go back!"_

_I am so close! "I'm coming, Jen! Don't worry. I __**WILL**__ save you!" I gasp. Or, maybe I just think it. My raw, burnt throat hardly makes a sound. _

_So close! I can almost touch her. She flinches back from the flames parting us. My arms reach out to lift her. Fire catches my shirtsleeves; they are alight as I stretch towards my wife. The pain as the skin chars and splits on my hands makes me squeal like a wounded animal. But I will not, __**WILL**__ not pull them back. I will __**NOT**__ leave Jen. I will save her, to be happy. Even if not with me, she can be happy with…with him. I do not need my hands! Not if she can be saved and…and happy again._

"_Go back!" Jen begs. "Please go back!"_

_The wood of the stair beneath me gives way. A jagged edge rips and splinters through the flesh of my thigh. If that is agony, pulling it free is…slow torture. I have no choice. I cannot let myself give up. Not while Jen is there, needing me. I rip the flesh through the shattered timber. Dragging the burden of my useless limb behind me, I crawl forward into the fire…_

_00000_

Half scrambling, half slithering on their bellies, the semi-blinded partners found Nathan's unconscious body, fallen through the disintegrating stairway. The heavy oak balustrade had collapsed across his chest, crushing his ribs. Heyes braced himself and raised the burning timber an inch or two. He gestured desperately, through the black swirling smoke, for his partner to pull Nathan free.

Kid rose to his knees, and swung the deadweight of Nathan's body round his shoulders. Taking care not to inhale, he gathered his strength, staggered to his feet and plunged back out into the street.

Doctor Martin, who had hardly dared to hope anyone would emerge from the flames, ran to take Kid's burden. He set the body down, far enough away to be out of further danger from the fire.

Kid turned. To his relief, he saw his partner wriggling out of the door. Heyes was safe.

The two men stumbled out into the clean air of the street, as the bucket line worked around them. Their bodies jerked painfully, retching and racked by coughing.

Sheriff Watkins released Jennifer. She raced to join the Doctor, kneeling in the dirt beside the broken and still form of her husband. Agonized sobs shook her body.

"No! No! Not again!"

Still coughing, gasping for breath, Kid moved a pace or two closer. Jennifer's face was a mixture of soot and tears. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her only communication, heart-wrenching sobs. Kid clenched his fists until the knuckles shone white. Seeing Jennifer in this agony…tore at him.

Terrified, her eyes pleaded with the Doctor. "He'll live…please tell me he'll live!" she sobbed.

The medical man raised his ear from Nathan's chest and looked at the seared skin and oozing wounds. His dark eyes filled with sympathy as he met Jennifer's gaze and slowly shook his head.

The eyes of the injured man flickered. Jennifer took a couple of deep gulps of air. She had to pull herself together…she **HAD** to. She could not put her own feelings first. She dug a handkerchief from her sleeve, blew her nose hard and tried to compose herself.

Nathan's look flickered, unfocussed, past his wife. The lips moved. Kid stepped still closer.

"Safe? Jen?" Nathan gasped. Terror flooded the bruised and blooded face. "Jen?"

"I'm right here Nathan. I'm fine."

Nathan looked at Kid for confirmation his mind was not playing tricks on him.

"Jen's safe!" Kid told him, loud and firm. "She's right here. Not hurt at all!"

Nathan's gaze wavered to Jennifer. His expression relaxed. Relief swept into the dark eyes.

00000

_He is telling the truth. I see her. Whole and well, kneeling over me. _

_I did it! Saved her! I am so…so grateful. She has a second chance._

"Be happy, Jen," _I murmur. _"Please…please be happy."

_00000_

Jennifer moved her ear close to Nathan's mouth to catch the whispered words. His scorched throat could hardly make a sound.

Blood bubbled from between his lips. His head fell back, into the dirt. The body went… limp. Gently, Doctor Martin released Jennifer's fingers from where they clutched at her husband's shredded and stained shirt. He helped her to her feet. She closed her eyes for a long moment.

Jennifer unwrapped her shawl. Tenderly, she covered her husband's dead body, drawing the silk gently over the still, still face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They stayed on in Lincolnville for another week, Jennifer arranging for Nathan's funeral. It was a small affair. When it was over, Jennifer raised her head, drew a deep breath, squared her shoulders and promised to fulfill Nathan's dying wish…to be happy.

Kid had kept an eye on her; he was afraid that too much had happened to her too fast and was scared of a relapse. He found he didn't need to worry. She showed a strength and calmness he had never seen. He was proud of her. He started thinking about how the Datura had effected her and how he was seeing the real Jennifer for the first time. He heartily approved.

Now that Jennifer was well, she wanted nothing more than to go home. She wanted to introduce her family to the two men she had grown to love. And maybe just show them off a bit she admitted to herself.

00000

They caught the stage for the next town and the train station, the next morning. They arrived late in the day, got rooms, and ordered baths. They hadn't been able to get adjoining rooms but they really didn't need them anymore. At least not for security reasons.

Jennifer had had nightmares almost nightly. The Doctor had assured her they would diminish in time. She had been through a lot and it was natural for her mind to replay the events when she slept. This had not comforted her. Nightly she would find Kid at her side, comforting her as she woke slowly from her night terrors. Now, the thought of him not being next door, scared her a little. She put on a brave face and resolved that she _would_ sleep without his comforting presence.

Kid knocked on her door about eleven o' clock. "I came to see if you were alright."

"Of course I am. I was just getting ready to turn out the lights."

Kid looked around the room. "I guess I could sleep in the chair, or get my bedroll and sleep on the floor."

She wanted nothing more than to take him up on his offer but instead said, "Jed Curry, you will do no such thing." She came and put her hand on his cheek, "Jed, you have gotten very little sleep of late. I need to do this by myself." She looked at him with firm resolve in her eyes.

"But you don't need to. I'm here."

"Yes Jed, I do. I need to prove to myself that I am still the same person I was before this whole mess started. I need to deal with this so I can move on."

Kid wanted to be there for her, comfort her. He looked at her with uncertainty.

"Please Jed."

"You'll come get me, if you need me?"

"If I can't get through this on my own, you will be the first person I call."

Still uncertain of her decision, Kid drew her into his arms. "I love you Jennifer. Just say the word and I'm here."

"I know." She plastered a reassuring smile on her face, "I'll be fine." She was trying to reassure herself as much as him.

Kid kissed her goodnight and left. As Jennifer locked the door behind him, she stood and looked around the room. She reproached herself; she was acting like a child scared of monsters under the bed. She changed, climbed into bed and blew out the lamp, closing her eyes against the darkness. She _would_ sleep… she _willed _herself to sleep. She was still awake at midnight, one, and two. This is ridiculous she chided herself. Finally, around three am, she finally fell asleep, only to dream of being suffocated. She couldn't move, her arms were pinned to her sides, she was trying to take in air but nothing was filling her lungs. She was beginning to panic.

Her eyes opened to darkness, she flung herself from the bed and ran to the window, throwing it open. She leaned far out and took great gulps of the cold air. When she had her breathing under control, she grabbed the blanket from the bed and sat in the chair. She would not be closing the window, nor moving the chair from in front of it, for the rest of the night. She also refused to wake Jed, he had gotten little sleep lately and she would not wake him now, although that is what she wanted more than anything.

00000

When she met the boys for breakfast, Kid noticed the circles under her eyes and the gray cast to her face. He said nothing, knowing exactly what had happened. He loved that she thought of him in the midst of her own fear. It endeared her to him even more. They sat, eating breakfast, listening to Heyes remarking on current events as he flicked through the newspaper, Kid looking at Jennifer, she steadily looking at her plate. He knew…she knew he knew, and she loved him for knowing.

00000

They seated themselves on the train. It wasn't crowded and they found seats easily. Jennifer withdrew three wrapped, rectangular packages from her bag. She handed one to Heyes and one to Kid.

"I bought you something for the trip."

Heyes unwrapped 'The Prince and the Pauper' and beamed at her. "Thank you Jen, I've been meaning to read this." He settled into a comfortable position and opened the book.

"I hope you realize what you've just done," Kid stated, "He won't emerge for days now."

Jennifer smiled at him, "Open yours."

Kid looked hesitantly at the package; he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He really wasn't a reader. He undid the twine and the brown paper fell from the dreaded book. "Treasure Island," he said trying to sound happy.

Jennifer leaned over conspiratorially, and whispered in his ear, "It has pirates and hidden treasure."

Kid smiled, a little boy smile, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

All three bent their heads, noses in books.

00000

As the train neared Fort Morgan, Jennifer became more and more antsy. She was looking out the window and nearly bouncing in her seat. When the train finally came to a stop, she bounded out of the car door and into the waiting crowd. She looked around, longing to see the familiar blond head, blue eyes and ready smile. She had been sure that her cousin would be there to meet her. She stood there as Heyes and Kid got the baggage and rented a buggy. The crowd had dispersed and still the figure she had wanted desperately to see was not there. Her face fell in disappointment. Kid saw and tried to make her feel better.

"She's probably at the house Jen."

She nodded but her disappointment was keen. She had needed to see her cousin. Needed the feel of home she would have represented.

They climbed aboard the buggy and motioned the horses forward. No sooner had they gotten out of town than a buggy came careening around the corner at full speed. Heyes made a quick move out of the way and the buggy passed them by inches. In that moment, Jennifer had screamed. Kid reached for her and his gun in the same instant, wondering what had happened. Jennifer reached for the reins and pulled the horses up hard. She jumped to the ground and picking up her skirts, ran.

The buggy that had passed them made a wide circle and headed back towards them. The poor horses were pulled to an abrupt halt and the driver descended, screaming out Jennifer's name.

Heyes and Kid watched this spectacle from the safety of their buggy. They saw the two women collide with each other in a flurry of hugs and kisses.

"Belle?" Heyes questioned.

"Seems to be," Kid, answered back.

Jennifer and Belle were holding on to each other for dear life. Then they were talking, talking so fast neither Heyes nor Kid could figure out what was being said. They listened hard and from what they could gather, the two girls were finishing each other's sentences. Then suddenly it stopped. Belle was looking in their direction. Arm in arm the two women walked up to the buggy. Heyes and Kid stepped down for the introductions.

"Belle Granville I would like to introduce Hannibal Heyes and Jedediah Curry."

"Pleasure Ma'am," said Heyes.

"Ma'am," Kid said touching his hat.

Belle threw herself at the men, hugging their necks and kissing them on the cheeks. "Thank you, thank you both so much for saving her life. I can't begin to tell you how much she means to me."

When people found out who Heyes and Kid were; the reaction was usually one of either awe or judgment. They much preferred Belle's reaction.

"How is she Belle, how's Meme?"

Belle looked down, worry in her blue eyes, "All that's happened has been a heavy blow for her, Jen. Right now, all she wants is to see you again."

Jennifer climbed in the buggy with her cousin and they drove away.

Twenty minutes later, Kid and Heyes found themselves in a neatly appointed ranch house. It was lavish but very comfortable.

Jennifer entered the house, "Meme, Meme, I'm home." She looked at Heyes and Kid and they nodded their heads in understanding. She ran up the stairs without a backwards look.

Heyes and Kid were shown to comfortable rooms and then asked if they would like baths and something to eat. "I think we should wait for Jennifer," Kid said.

"You may be in for a long wait then Sirs. I expect they'll be visiting for a while," said the housekeeper. They nodded their agreement and were shown to the kitchen.

A while later, Belle came down. "Grandmother would like to see you." She led the way up stairs to a large bedroom. In the middle of the bedroom, up against the wall, was a massive bed, which held a tiny woman, frail and decidedly ill. And in her lap, Jennifer had laid her head. She had poured out her tale and shed her tears as her Grandmother had stroked her head. Now Jennifer got up and came over and put her hand in Kids.

"Meme, this is Hannibal Heyes and Jedediah Curry. Hannibal, Jed, this is the most wonderful woman in the world, my Grandmother, Martha Ward." Even through tear-stained eyes, they could see the love and affection Jennifer had for her Grandmother.

Mrs. Ward beckoned them over with a withered finger. "I have a lot to thank you boys for and we will discuss it in further detail later, right now I want you to know what a precious gift you have given me." She took the men's hands in her own frail ones. "Thank you both. Now all of you, out, I need my rest."

They silently left, closing the door behind them. They went down stairs to the living room and found seats, Kid and Jennifer on the couch and Belle and Heyes in the matching chairs. Coffee was brought out and Belle filled Jennifer in on everything that had happened while she had been gone.

Jennifer sat with her head against Kid's shoulder, still clinging to his hand. She was emotionally spent and was grateful for Kid's calm strength. They talked until the cook announced dinner was served.

Scott came by after dinner. He hugged her and then they went into the study. After two hours, Scott emerged. He shook Heyes and Kid's hands, "I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

"We're glad we were there," Heyes said.

"I'm glad," sighed Scott, "that after all that's happened Nathan died doing something truly brave, however mistaken his madness made him. He died the man Jennifer remembered. That will be a comfort to her." He gave them a tight, little smile, "It's sure a comfort to me." Scott left and the partners felt again the sadness and waste of the events of the last month.

Jennifer came from the study looking pale and drawn. Kid took her by the shoulders and steered her outside. The moon shone brightly and a multitude of stars dotted the sky.

Kid looked at Jennifer with concern in his blue eyes. He didn't press her for conversation however. He let the silence of the yard fill their senses and just held her quietly.

She appreciated him not pressing her to talk. She was tired, both physically and emotionally. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. She listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart as he held her. They stood like this for a while, Jennifer comforted by his strong presence.

00000

The next morning Kid and Heyes were ushered into Mrs. Ward's room. When they came out, Kid held Heyes back. "I'll see you downstairs in a minute. I need to talk to Mrs. Ward."

Heyes smiled thinking he knew the content of the question on Kid's mind. "I'll meet you out front. I'll saddle a couple of horses and we can go to town."

Kid smiled his thanks. Then he knocked gently on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

Kid walked in.

"I wondered if you were coming back. You have something to ask me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Mrs. Ward patted the bed beside her. Kid sat. He looked at his hands and then into the sunken eyes before him. "Mrs. Ward, Jennifer means the world to me. I wanted to ask for your blessing to marry her. I want to spend my life with her, I want to make her happy, to protect her, and love her."

"You would ask her to give up her career? You would strip her of her independence?"

Kid looked aghast, "No, no, I don't want her to be anything but what she is. I admit I haven't worked out about her career yet but I wouldn't ask her to give up anything she wanted."

This answer seemed to please the old woman; she smiled at him and patted his hand. "You are who Jenny said. Mr. Curry, I would be most pleased to have an ex-outlaw for an In-law." She chuckled at her own joke.

Kid beamed at her and then kissed her cheek, which had the singular effect of making her blush.

When he joined Heyes outside his grin nearly split his face. "I take it we'll be stopping at the jewelers?" Heyes said.

Kid nodded his head and mounted up.

00000

Kid and Heyes went in search of the jewelers when they reached town. When they found the establishment, Kid hesitated. The building was big and impressive. It was made of brick with massive pillars out front. It looked more like an impregnable bank than a store. And it looked expensive. He hoped he could get what he wanted in there.

Heyes clapped him on the shoulder and held the door open for him. When they entered, they just stood, getting their bearings. The floor plan was substantial, counters and counters of loose stones and jewelry, protected by glass, spread around the walls.

Kid was about to turn around and head straight back out the door, when he heard a voice, "May I help you gentlemen?"

It was a female voice, the accent suggestive of an assumed refinement, Heyes decided. Before Kid could speak, Heyes said, "My friend here is getting married to a fine girl, needs a wedding set."

"Of course Sir, if you will follow me."

They were led through the building, to the back. When they stopped, there were two tables in front of them. "Did you want something already set, or would you care to design your own?"

Kid withdrew a folded piece of paper from his pocket. As he unfolded it Heyes could see that it held a drawing of a set of rings. Kid had designed rings and hadn't even told him. He handed the paper to the woman. "Can you do this?"

She looked at it and then smiled at the men, "I'll be right back."

"How come you didn't tell me you designed rings for Jennifer?" Heyes asked hurt, after the woman had left.

Kid smiled, "I don't have to tell you everything Heyes."

"No," he conceded, "But you coulda told me about this," he mumbled.

Kid and Heyes looked around. Heyes saw his partner frowning over a couple of pieces in the cabinet. "They seem a little ostentatious, don't you think?" Kid said.

"Now Kid," Heyes said with a quirky little smile on his face, "Where did you hear a word like that?"

"What, I can't know a word or two?"

"No, no, it's not that," Heyes quickly amended, "Do you even know what it means?" he asked confused.

"Of course I do, why, don't you?"

Heyes looked uncomfortable, "Sure, sure, just didn't know you did."

Kid chuckled; he loved it when he could show up his partner.

The sales woman came back, "We can have it ready for you this afternoon, Sir."

Kid's smile lit up the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kid had planned a picnic supper. He had the spot all picked out; it overlooked a valley with a river at the bottom. He had the supper packed in the buggy, the ring in his pocket and was just waiting for Jennifer to come downstairs.

When she appeared, she was wearing a yellow print dress. It was simple but becoming. She wore her locket around her neck.

Kid had been looking out the window and when he heard her, he turned, a smile of appreciation gracing his face.

Kid was wearing the dark blue shirt Jennifer had told him she liked, his leather vest and had shaved and tried to tidy his unruly curls. He had even put cologne through his hair. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He held out his arm and Jennifer linked hers through his. The buggy ride was unusually quiet for Kid and Jen. They usually found plenty to talk about but tonight they both were deep in thought and didn't notice.

After an equally quiet dinner, they sat looking out at the view. Kid took a deep breath, "Jennifer," he looked deep into her eyes, "I can't promise you a life without pain, but I do promise to protect you and love you for the rest of our lives. I give you my love, devotion and support. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" He withdrew the ring from his pocket and opened the lid.

Jennifer had of course known he was going to ask but now that he had, she found herself speechless. She gazed at the ring. In the center was a ruby in the shape of a heart; around each side were three small stones. She just looked at it for a long minute. She had never seen a ring so unique, so beautiful, so… her.

Kid took the ring out of the box, "The ruby in the middle signifies devotion. The three stones on the left are Jade, which is wisdom, Emerald, which is romance, and Nacre, for new beginnings. J…E…N he indicated. The three stones on the right are Jade, for confidence, Emerald for faithfulness and Diamond for protection. J…E…D.

Jennifer gazed at the ring for a long time. Then with shaking fingers, she gently traced the stones, feeling their smooth, cool surface, marveling at their beauty. She finally remembered to breathe and in a whisper said, "It's perfect Jed."

She looked at Kid, the man she had so quickly fallen in love with, had come to trust, to lean on, and realized the life this man was offering her. She wanted with all her heart to take care of this kind, gentle and caring man. She wanted to be there for _him_, to calm _his_ fears, to work alongside of him, to be his wife, companion, lover, the mother of his children. Moreover, Jedediah Curry wanted nothing more than to share his life with Jennifer. To love her, care for her, protect her, and share everything he was with her.

Jennifer broke out in a wide smile, "Yes Jed, oh yes. I'll marry you! You know I will!" She flung her arms around his neck and held tight.

Kid's Adam's apple, bobbed up and down as he searched for words, "I won't ask for a date now. I'll wait until you're ready. I know you've only just lost Nathan for a second time."

"Nathan died begging me to 'be happy'. I don't know what I've done to deserve two men who love me SO much … but I intend to do just that. To 'be happy'." She kissed him, tenderly at first, then more deeply.

Kid's heart soared. He held her tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

00000

They arrived back at the ranch two hours later. They had agreed not to tell anyone tonight. Tonight was just for them. In the morning, they would share their news. As Kid walked Jennifer slowly to her room, he marveled at what had just happened. He never thought he could ever feel this happy. Soon, he would have a wife and a home. He picked up Jennifer and twirled her around out of sheer joy.

She laughed and smiled back at him. "I love you Jed Curry." She kissed his lips. Kid put her down and then opened her bedroom door for her, "Until tomorrow," he said laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my betrothed."

Kid closed the door behind her. He very nearly skipped to his room. He undressed and got into bed. He lay there planning his future, a future that included one incredibly talented, intelligent, and beautiful woman. He felt a peace steal upon his heart. He was almost whole for the first time in a long time.

00000

The next morning the smell of coffee brought Kid out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. Jennifer was humming happily to herself, when she heard him; she turned and met him at the entrance, love shining from her eyes. She was wearing a white shirtwaist and dark blue riding skirt.

Kid smiled at her and then kissed her soundly. "Coffee sure smells good," he said.

"I made blueberry muffins, oatmeal, ham, bacon, pancakes, eggs, cinnamon rolls and berries with cream."

Kid's eyes grew big, his mouth watering. "When did you find time to make all this?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I just got up and puttered around the kitchen. I haven't cooked in a good long while but I think it's all edible. Sit down and tell me what you think."

Kid obediently sat as Jennifer filled his plate. He bit into a muffin and then spit it half way across the table. He screwed up his face and wiped his tongue with his napkin. "Now I see why you never baked for me until _after_ I proposed!" Kid teased.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking a bite of the muffin in her hand. She too spit it from her mouth. "Oh yuck! I must have gotten the salt and sugar mixed up." She looked at Kid, and laughed. Kid joined in. "I knew I was a bit pre-occupied but this is ridiculous." She gathered the ruined muffins and threw them into the waste bucket. "I doubt even the pigs will enjoy that." She laughed for sheer joy. She felt so free. She was healthy, happy and head over heels in love, and it all came bubbling out.

Belle and Heyes came in to this scene. Belle looked at her cousin. "What's going on?"

Jennifer came over to her and took her hands, looking into her best friend's eyes. "Oh Belle, I'm so happy!" She showed the ring on her left hand. "You …you don't think it's too soon?" she asked, a faint flush on her face.

Belle gently kissed Jen's cheek. "It can't be too soon for you to be happy again, Jenny," she answered, softly. "You deserve it."

Jennifer turned to Heyes, "Is this all right with you Hannibal? You did know I'd say yes as soon as," she cast a smile at Kid, "the taciturn one managed to get the question out."

Heyes came over and pulled her into a hug. "More than alright, Jen!" He kissed her forehead. "It's verging on …perfect!"

He turned to his, decidedly sheepish, partner. Heyes came over, slapped him on the back, and then drew him into a bear hug. Kid reciprocated, his smile getting bigger.

00000

When they were done with breakfast, Jennifer grabbed Kid's hand and led him to her Grandmother's room.

She knocked softly on the door and heard her Grandmother beg her to enter. Kid and Jen stood in front of the old woman.

"It looks as if you two have something to tell me," she smiled.

Jennifer bowed her head and blushed prettily. "Yes Ma'am." She looked at Kid, "Jed has asked me to marry him," she was looking deep into his eyes, speaking to him from her heart, "I said yes."

"You know what you are getting into young man? Jennifer can be quite a handful," her Grandmother teased.

"Oh Meme!" Jennifer admonished.

"I have already given this young man my blessing. I trust you have made a wise choice, my dear. I am a very good judge of character and I believe Jedediah Curry has character in spades. I wish you all the happiness in the world my Jenny."

Jennifer came over and kissed her Grandmother on the cheek. "Thank you Meme, I know we will be happy."

"Now get out of here you two, and let an old woman rest."

Jennifer kissed her once more and then taking Kid's hand again, led him from the room. After closing the door, she wrapped her arms around him once again. Kid hugged her back. "Let's go riding," she said. "I'm just so happy, I need to fly!"

Kid laughed but agreed a good long gallop would be just the thing.

They rode all morning, only returning in time for lunch. Scott came by afterwards and after congratulating the happy couple, whisked Jennifer into the library. Kid took this opportunity to check out the horses. Jennifer had wanted his opinion on some of the stock. Belle found him at the corral fence, watching the interaction between the horses there.

"I'm glad I found you, Jed, "she smiled. "I just wanted to do this…" She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, "And to say, officially, welcome to the family, Brother Jed." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "May I say…" he kissed Belle's hand, teasingly, "thank you, Sister Belle."

"Well," Belle grinned, "Now we're related…" she slapped him on the butt, "…stop lazing around, get your tail in the house and make me some coffee, cowboy!"

00000

That night as Kid and Jennifer were sitting out on the porch swing watching the stars, Jennifer spoke of her meeting with Scott. "Jed?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I talked to Scott today."

"Uh huh," he said lazily.

"I told him I'm retiring."

This brought Kid's head around, "Retirin' from what?"

"Singing."

"What!" Kid sat up. "You love singing, why would you give it up? I didn't do anything to make you feel like you had to, did I?"

"No sweetheart, I've just had enough. I've been doing tours for ten years. I'm ready for a break. I want to concentrate on being a wife for a while. I want to make a home, maybe start the horse ranch."

Kid looked at her trying to judge her intentions, "You're sure this is what you want? I would never ask you to give up your career."

"Yes, it's what I want." She looked at him concerned, "We did agree on a horse ranch. You haven't changed your mind have you?"

Kid took her in his arms, "No sweetheart, a horse ranch sounds perfect. I just didn't know you intended to quit singing so soon. If you're sure it's what you want, I would be quite content to have my wife at home with me." He smiled down at her and kissed her. His problems solved.

00000

The next morning, Jennifer took up her Grandmother's breakfast tray. She quietly entered and put the tray on the bedside table. She looked over at the sleeping woman. "Meme, time to wake up. Breakfast is here." She went about opening the heavy draperies and opening a window for a warm morning breeze. Her Grandmother slept on.

"Come on now Meme, up and at 'em." The frail woman did not stir. "Meme?" Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the woman's cheek. It was cold. Her heart leapt to her throat. "Meme?" she said in a strangled voice. She picked up the cold hand and held it tenderly as tears slipped down her cheeks. "No more pain, no more sorrow, no more…sleep well Mother." She brushed the tears away and quietly left the room to tell the household.

00000

The funeral was held at the end of the week. Hundreds of people came to pay their respects. It seemed the little woman had made quite an impression on her community. She was known for her generosity and kindness. Jennifer sang her Grandmother's favorite hymn and then they laid Martha Ward to rest next to her husband.

00000

On the following Monday, the lawyer came out to read the will. The monies were put in the bank, the house and grounds were given to the local orphanage. Everything was taken care of efficiently by Jennifer.

00000

That evening, Jennifer had gone out to shoot. She had asked to be alone for a while. Kid had agreed. He had stuck around the house and barn.

He had just entered the barn when he heard something. He stood still and listened. The sound repeated itself. It sounded like it was coming from the back stall.

The stall was occupied by a big black horse. He was at least sixteen and a half hands and was built solidly. He was the meanest thing Kid had ever seen, except with Jennifer. The horse would drop his head into the woman's shirtfront and nuzzle her like a lover, but he hated the rest of the world. Jennifer wouldn't allow him to be sold.

It worried Kid that a wild animal might have been cornered in the stall and had been stepped on. He cautiously approached the stall; gun in hand. He was hoping he would not have to shoot the animal, he hoped it was just scared to come out.

He looked over the side of the door and saw Jennifer curled up in a little ball in the corner. She was crying and Kid was afraid she had been hurt. "Jennifer," Kid said quietly, hoping not to scare the horse. He tried to enter but the big black moved in front of him, trying to sink his teeth into the intruder. Kid grabbed the halter and looked the horse in the eye, "Either you move or I shoot you, your choice," he said in his leader's voice. The horse whinnied and moved to the side. He cautiously moved to Jennifer's side, "Jennifer, are you hurt?"

She looked up at him, her face tear streaked; she shook her head no and then flung her arms around his neck and began to cry in earnest. Kid picked her up and carried her from the stall. He sat down on a bale of hay and gently rocked Jennifer in his lap. Kid held her for a long time, stroking her hair and comforting her. When he thought her tears were subsiding, he handed her his bandana. "My poor Jenny, you have had a rough go of it, haven't you."

Jennifer mopped up her tears, "I'll be alright now. It just suddenly caught up with me."

Kid held her tightly, assuring her he was there for her.

00000

They stood on the platform; the train would be leaving any minute. Kid and Heyes were heading back to Denver, and Belle had decided to visit a friend.

Heyes and Belle stood talking, letting Kid and Jennifer have a quiet moment alone.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon Heyes. I don't think it'll be too long before a wedding date is set if I know Jen."

"Yeah," laughed Heyes, "I'd put money on that."

Jennifer and Kid came up just then. "You know, I've been thinkin'," Kid paused here and seemed not to notice the grin Heyes was trying hard to hide behind his hand. "Life's full of new beginnings. Like when we decided to stop robbin' banks and trains and when we got our amnesty, getting married to a wonderful woman." He looked at Jennifer, a big grin on his face. "I guess life gives you all kinds of opportunity's to start over."

A new beginning. Interesting, he'd never thought of it that way before. Heyes had to hand it to Kid; he really came up with some interesting ideas. "Come on, the train is boarding."

"I'll see you in four days," Jennifer told Kid and Hannibal. She would be staying in Denver, at a boarding house until after the wedding.

"Four long days," Kid exaggerated.

They all laughed, Jennifer kissed Heyes and then Kid and Belle, one more time. They waved as the train pulled out of the station.

A new chapter in all of their lives was opening up.

The start of A New Beginning.

To Be Continued…


End file.
